


The  Vulcan Changeling Project

by charlottesweb



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 40,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottesweb/pseuds/charlottesweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream had begun again, the same terrifying dream, which Muriah had trouble with recalling when she woke up. The dream sequence was always the same; it was a hot day, hotter than any she could recall on Babylon 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

The dream had begun again, the same terrifying dream, which Muriah had trouble with recalling when she woke up. The dream sequence was always the same; it was a hot day, hotter than any she could recall on Babylon 2.

                                    The Dream

A woman hummed softly as she strummed a harp. Lying at her feet was a small girl, whose eyes were closed; yet she was not asleep. The girl shivered slightly as a terrible chill engulfed her. The woman dropped the harp and cradled her child, “What is it?” She whispered.

The child stared up into her mother’s face, “Father is dead,” she sobbed and then fell limp in her mother’s arms.

When the child awoke she was in darkness, the house was still. It was not the kind of stillness that one feels on a lazy afternoon; it was the kind of stillness that was unnatural-evil. “Mother?” The child called out, her call remained unbidden. Ghostly shadows engulfed the once friendly walls and the child could feel her heart pounding as she went the door of her parent’s room. The door was shut and underneath the door a flow of something stained the floor, it was blood. The child bent down and curiously down and touched it and then as if in a trance she opened the door. Blood was everywhere, it was splattered on the walls, the floor, the ceiling, and everything was covered with it. The child kept walking, her heart beating so fast that it felt as if it were going to burst from her chest. Her mother sat in a chair as if she was asleep. “Mother?” The child called out softly and when she got closer she saw the fatal wounds that covered her mother’s body. The child’s fear then manifested itself in sound, as she screamed over and over.

Muriah sat bolt upright in bed, shivering with terror. In vain she tried to remember all the details of the dream, but couldn’t.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as they walked along, each immersed in their own thoughts. McCoy sighed for Spock looked more serious than usual and he had a hunch that Spock was about to get them embroiled in something terrible. The sound of laughter brought McCoy back to the present, as a pair of drunken Klingons approached them. He took in their surroundings and grimaced for they were in a dark narrow alley with no escape. Ragged, cloaked figures scuttled out of the way as they sized up the situation and like vultures they waited for the kill. McCoy felt his stomach lurch again, for whatever Spock had gotten them into had already started.

Chapter 1

The planet was called Babylon II and Doctor McCoy could see and feel why for it was hot and everything from tribbles to live male and female slaves could be bought and sold here. It was a decadent world that belonged neither to the Federation, Romulans, or the Klingons and as a result anything went.

“It’s hot,” McCoy grumbled, “hotter than Vulcan.”

“Actually, Doctor, it is five degrees cooler than Vulcan,” Spock replied with an irritating calm.

“Well, I don’t care how much cooler that Vulcan it is. It’s still hot.” McCoy emphasized the word “hot” as he glared at Spock.

Spock arched an eyebrow. “If I recall correctly it was your idea to come here in the first place.”

“Damn it, Spock, I know it was my idea to come here. I thought we could find an unusual birthday present for Jim. This place has everything,” Spock said as he gestured to the market place around him.

Spock flared a nostril as offensive odors rose from the streets, intensified by the heat. “Yes, Doctor, this place indeed has everything.”

McCoy paused to wipe a trickle of sweat from his forehead. “Look,” he said as he pointed to a small shop. A sign stood out in front and it read” Ancient Weapons in Federation Standard, Klingonese and Romulan. McCoy smiled. “Now that’s the place to find Jim’s present.” McCoy said triumphantly as he rocked back and forth on his heels in excitement, for he and Spock had an unspoken competition every year to see which of them procured the best present for Jim’s birthday.

Spock looked slightly bored, betraying none of the anticipation he felt in regards to the purchase of Jim’s gift. “Fine, Doctor, I will wait for you outside.”

McCoy shrugged, “Fine, suit yourself, Spock.”

Spock looked around him with distaste. This place was adequately named, for in Spock’s eyes it was immoral. A woman danced in sensual circles as several Federation soldiers cheered her on. A small man with beady eyes was attempting to interest a Klingon soldier in buying a genuine human skull, when suddenly an eerie bagpipe noise filled the streets and everyone hushed to a silence filled with anticipation. The crowd turned as one to face a platform where a fat, burly man stood.

“Welcome to the female slave auction. We have humans and orions today, ladies and gentlemen. Let the bargaining begin.” The crowd cheered as the man led a voluptuous woman to the stage. Spock turned away, grieved that he could do nothing to stop the peddling of flesh, for Babylon II was neutral territory; it was no man’s land and the Federation had no power to stop the slave trade here. Spock sighed and walked towards a book seller’s shop he had noticed earlier. After browsing through a few volumes, Spock picked out one for Jim and then headed back towards the weapon shop, hoping the slave auction was over.

As Spock neared the weapons shop, he glanced over at the platform and to his dismay,  the slave auction was not over. A tall slender woman with reddish, brown hair stood on the platform and as her dark, blue eyes searched the crowd, she fixed her gaze on Spock.

“Help me,” she cried telepathically.

Spock gasped, for it was the Vulcan cry of deep distress, a secret only known to Vulcans. A secret so deep that Spock had never even discussed it with Jim. “1000 credits?” The burly man howled. “Is that all? I thought you were a lively crowd?”

“2000 credits,” a drunken Klingon bellowed.

A calm voice rang out above the crowd, “5000 credits.”

The crowd fell silent as the man yelled, “5000 credits going once, twice, sold to the Vulcan.”

Spock walked up to the platform as the man clipped a gold cuff on Spock’s wrist. “Live long and prosper, Muriah,” the man jeered as he slapped her on the backside. Muriah lost her balance and tumbled into Spock. The crowd could contain themselves no longer, “Kiss, Kiss Vulcan, but make sure you don’t smile. What’s he going to do with her? Whatever he has in mind she is going to be disappointed.” The crowd yelled and cat called as Spock and his slave walked with dignity out of the crowd.

McCoy felt pleased for he knew Jim would love the old revolver.  “Where is Spock?” McCoy thought, anxious to rub his purchase in Spock’s face. Finally McCoy spotted Spock threading his way out of the crowd with a young woman manacled to his wrist, as they approached him McCoy frowned, “Who’s the young lady, Spock?”

Muriah smiled at McCoy and bowed, “I am Muriah and I am Spock’s.”

McCoy flushed angrily, “Well, that tears it; you’ve outdone my present for Jim again.”

Spock’s eyes darkened with annoyance. “Doctor, she is not for Jim.”

McCoy laughed. “Well, what are you going to do with her, Spock?”

Spock locked eyes with McCoy, “It cannot be discussed here, Doctor.”

McCoy felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as they walked along, each immersed in their own thoughts. McCoy sighed for Spock looked more serious than usual and he had a hunch that Spock was about to get them embroiled in something terrible. The sound of laughter brought McCoy back to the present, as a pair of drunken Klingons approached them. He took in their surroundings and grimaced for they were in a dark narrow alley with no escape. Ragged, cloaked figures scuttled out of the way as they sized up the situation and like vultures they waited for the kill. McCoy felt his stomach lurch again, for whatever Spock had gotten them into had already started.

“Spock,” McCoy rasped, “What are we going to do?”

Spock breathed deeply. “We are going to remain calm, Doctor.”

The Klingons laughed and swaggered over to Spock. “Vulcan, what are you going to do with your pretty slave girl?”

Spock remained silent and then suddenly one of the Klingons reached out and grabbed the chain that bound Spock and Muriah and as he jerked on the chain he threw Spock and Muriah off balance. Before Spock could react one of the Klingons savagely kicked him in the jaw, rendering him unconscious, they then rounded on McCoy and threw him down the alley like a rag doll.

The taller of the two Klingons laughed, “Take care, human, we Klingons take what we want.” He growled.  He laughed again as he pulled Muriah’s chain lose from Spock’s wrist; however the laughter quickly subsided when he saw the look on Muriah’s face.

Muriah’s eyes were filled with a deadly calm as she smiled and said, “Prepare to die, Klingon.” Before the Klingon could growl Muriah pulled a knife from the folds of her robe and in a quick metallic flash she sliced open the Klingon’s torso. He took a few steps forward, and then fell, as his dark blood flowed in rivulets along the gutter. Taking one look at his fallen comrade, the other Klingon fled, for even though he could have killed her, it hardly seemed worth the effort.

Muriah turned to where McCoy was helping to stand. She wiped off the blade of her dagger on her clothing and walked over to where Spock stood. “Master, I am sorry that I had to kill the Klingon, for I know how much Vulcans abhor violence.”

Spock arched a puzzled eyebrow, “I fail to see why you did not let the Klingon kill me and escape.”

Muriah paused, “I don’t know why either.”

Spock nodded, “It appears that we both answers.”

McCoy jostled his weight from one foot to the other. “Would you two stop gabbing? We’ve got to get out of here before that Klingon brings more friends.”

Spock arched an eyebrow, “Very well, Doctor. I will beam up first, and then I will cross circuit the transporter beam, so that you and Muriah will beam directly to my quarters.”

McCoy frowned, “I don’t like it, Spock. You’ve just been kicked in the jaw and knocked unconscious. How do you know that you won’t jumble our molecules like scrambled eggs?”

Spock sighed and looked at McCoy long-sufferingly, “You are free to remain here, Doctor.”

McCoy looked behind him into the murky shadows, “Don’t be such a smart-ass, Spock, let’s get out of here.”

Spock nodded as if humoring a small child, “That is what I had in mind, Doctor.”

McCoy clamped his mouth shut as Spock disappeared in a halo of shimmering light, as the whine of the transporter beam soon grew faint and then disappeared altogether. Muriah and McCoy huddled closer together as the cloaked figures once again appeared to scavenge over the body of the dead Klingon.

Suddenly, Muriah grabbed McCoy’s arm, “They’re coming,” she hissed.

“I don’t hear anything,” McCoy snapped back.

A few moments later a hoard of angry Klingons swarmed into view and they wanted revenge. The Klingon in front pulled a disruptor from his belt and aimed it at McCoy. McCoy squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the fiery blast to consume his flesh and then a tingling sensation numbed his body blocking out all else.

“You can open your eyes, Doctor. I think we are safe,” Muriah whispered.

McCoy opened his eyes in relief for they were in Spock’s quarters. Muriah walked around the room, surveying it contents. A few moments later Spock walked in and McCoy rounded on him immediately, “Spock, what took you so long?”

McCoy bit back his retort as Spock actually sighed aloud, “Doctor, I have no time to discuss the intricate details of cross-circuiting. You need to do a medical examination of Muriah at once.”  

McCoy’s expression sobered, “Alright, Spock, I’ll do it now.”


	3. Locked Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk was the first to recover, “I need to meet this person to make sure she is not a danger to the Enterprise and Spock you and Doctor McCoy need to do more research. For if your data is correct, this could jeopardize Vulcan’s standing in the Federation. Gentleman, let me meet this person and then you two need to discretely find out what the hell is going on. Genetic alteration is against Federation law and whoever did this must be brought to justice.”

McCoy ran his medical scanner over Muriah and he shrugged as he looked over at Spock, “She’s a fit young woman. Aside from the fact that she can hear as well as you do she’s the picture of health.” McCoy picked up another whirling device and after a few moments McCoy smiled at Muriah, “Mister Spock, can take you back to his quarters now.”

McCoy studied the date disc on Muriah’s brain waves, wondering what fishing expedition Spock had sent him on this time and then something caught McCoy’s attention, something that made his heart race and his face pale. McCoy ran over to the wall signal and jabbed it harshly, “Spock, you need to get up here now and you’d better let Jim know what’s ….”

McCoy jumped when he heard Kirk’s voice behind him. “I am starting to say this far too much lately, better let Jim know what?”

Spock had quietly entered the room and when he spoke McCoy and Kirk both jumped, “Have you found something, Doctor?”

McCoy nodded, “You’re not going to like it.”

Kirk had enough double-talk, “Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?”

McCoy grinned sideways at Kirk, “Spock, has taken in a stray and she is half-human, half-Vulcan, or was.”

Spock stiffened, “What do you mean was, Doctor?”

McCoy felt Spock’s discomfort and sighed, “I went over her data discs again. She’s been genetically re-altered. It’s a superb job; I’ve never seen anything like it. A tri-recorder couldn’t pick up the difference. I’m sorry Spock, but brain waves don’t lie.”

When Spock spoke, his voice was tight with undisguised tension, “Doctor, the only beings capable of that technology approximately twenty years ago would have been Vulcans. Doctor, are you certain? For these implications are distressing.”

Kirk stared at Spock and McCoy as he struggled to catch up. Spock seemed to retreat further into his Vulcan shell. The room was silent and they could hear Nurse Chapel speaking in the other room. Her muted laughter drifted into McCoy’s office and McCoy wished he could be anywhere but where he was at the moment.

Kirk was the first to recover, “I need to meet this person to make sure she is not a danger to the Enterprise and Spock you and Doctor McCoy need to do more research. For if your data is correct, this could jeopardize Vulcan’s standing in the Federation. Gentleman, let me meet this person and then you two need to discretely find out what the hell is going on. Genetic alteration is against Federation law and whoever did this must be brought to justice.”

Spock looked perplexed,  “It is possible that I know who this child is.”

When he didn’t continue Kirk snapped, “Spock now would be the time to tell us, out with it.”

Spock nodded and told the story that had been locked away in his memory.

**Spock and the Child**

Spock met the child the day that he had told his father that he wanted to join Star-Fleet. His father had strongly disagreed and it was on that afternoon that he, Spock, had gone to hear a small Vulcan child play a concert at the Vulcan Academy of Music. Spock stood on a balcony overlooking the entrance of the Vulcan Academy of Music, night descended as Vulcan’s blood-red sun disappeared past a harsh sandy horizon. It was a peaceful scene that was suddenly pierced by a scream. Spock tensed, for it was the cry of a T’Malya. He looked down into the open courtyard below where several small Vulcan children ran for shelter.

A Vulcan child stood behind a white pillar, as she opened her mouth another shriek filled the air. As the Vulcan children ran in terror, the other child sat down and began to laugh, but quickly stopped when she saw Spock watching her. Spock quietly descended the stairs and stood before the child, studying her with a curious expression. She was dressed in the casual dress of a non-city dweller. Her auburn hair was cropped close to her head; giving her the appearance of a pixie.

“Are you going to tell the authorities about the T’Malya cry?” She asked Spock bluntly.

Spock was taken by surprise, for he had expected the child to run. “Why did you scare the children?” Spock asked.

The child studied Spock with a wary expression and her blue eyes were filled with pain. “The children make fun of me. They say I am not Vulcan. They are partially correct, for I am half human.”

Spock walked closer to the child, for even though he knew that there were other half-Vulcan children, he had never met one. “I am Spock and I also share your heritage.”

The child opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a soft voice calling her name. “T’Vesth, are you out there?” A tall blonde Vulcan man strode gracefully into the courtyard. “T’Vesth, some of the children reported the cries of a T’Mayla. You must come in, for it is not safe and you must also prepare for your concert.”

T’Vesth scuffed her toe on the smooth surface of the stone courtyard.  “Yes, father.”

T’Vesth’s father nodded towards Spock as he hurried the child along and T’Vesth paused and glanced back at Spock. “I hope I will see you at my concert, Spock”

Spock nodded in her direction, “I will be there.”

Spock sighed as he brought himself back to the present, “I was to learn that a few weeks later the child and her parents were killed. Disgrace surrounded the murders, and so no one spoke of them.” Spock said softly.

Kirk and McCoy looked at each other in confusion. “That didn’t tell us a damn thing, Spock.” McCoy snapped irritably.

Spock was about to reply when Kirk interrupted him, “Gentlemen, I have to tell Star-Fleet something. Why would Vulcans want to genetically re-alter a half-human, half-Vulcan child?”

McCoy stepped forward, “Maybe it wasn’t the Vulcans who did this. Maybe some other party was in on it.”

Kirk leaned closer to McCoy. “Bones, you’re missing the point. Why was this child so important? What was different about her and why didn’t someone try to re-alter Spock?”

McCoy snorted, “As far as I’m concerned he already has been re-altered.”

“Gentlemen,” Kirk barked, “stop the bickering and until we find out if this person is not a threat to the Enterprise I want her contained.”

McCoy bounced on his heels, “She can stay here in sick-bay. She is such a charming young lady. You should have seen the way she disemboweled a Klingon.”

Kirk folded his arms across his chest, “Are you quite through, Bones and what do the Klingons have to do with all this?”

McCoy snapped his mouth shut and sulkily retreated to the corner of the room.

Kirk rolled his eyes and walked over to where Spock stood brooding.“Well, Mister Spock, let’s meet this woman and the mystery that you and the good Doctor have gotten us into.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock clasped his hands behind his back. If what Muriah said was true, she was in possession of the gift. The gift that Vulcans out bred from the race after Vulcan had adopted the ways of Surak, but that was impossible for the gift was only legend, and if it wasn’t then what mystery had he and the Enterprise stumbled on to?

Kirk stared at the woman that stood in front of him. She was no beauty, but there was a quiet aura of power about her that made Kirk’s already on edge nerves raw.

“So,” Kirk began, “you can’t remember anything before the age of ten?”

Muriah shook her head, as her eyes widened, “Master, Kirk I swear by all the gods that I am speaking the truth.”

Kirk folded his arms and then fingered his chin, “Well, it must be the truth and please stop calling me master. Oh and until further notice you are confined to the brig. It’s only a precaution you, understand?”

Muriah nodded sadly and put her arms in front of her to be cuffed. Kirk sighed, “There’s no need for that, and it’s only a precaution.” Kirk said as he smiled his most charming smile. “Spock, go ahead and escort our guest to the brig, and then meet me up on the bridge on the double.”

A few moments later, Spock, Kirk, and McCoy stood on the bridge together. “Lieutenant Uhura, get me Starfleet immediately.”

McCoy stepped forward with a glint in his eye. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Jim.”

Kirk smiled slyly at McCoy, “I’m so glad Bones, for you and Mister Spock are going to be presenting the nature of our problem directly to Starfleet.”

After they made their report, there was dead silence on the other end of the channel. “Admiral?” Kirk said, “Are you still on the channel, sir?”

Everyone on the bridge heard the Admiral sigh on the other end of the channel, “Kirk, I’ll get back to you. This may be more serious than we thought. Stand by.”

As Kirk sat in his command chair waiting for Starfleet’s instructions, he watched Spock as he tensely leaned over his science console. “Damn,” Kirk thought, “he’s hiding something. That damn Vulcan is hiding something.”

 Kirk was so absorbed in his speculations that he jumped when he heard Lieutenant Uhura’s voice,”Captain, I’m getting a response from Starfleet.”

Kirk leaned forward as the Admiral’s worried face appeared on the view screen, “Captain, your orders are to get to Vulcan as soon as possible. T’Pau and Ambassador Sarek will take custody of the woman when you arrive. Oh and another thing, you are to maintain communication silence until you reach Vulcan. Kirk, I can’t stress this point enough, the Enterprise is to be on high alert until you reach Vulcan.”

The bridge was engulfed in silence as the Admiral faded away. “Well, you heard the man, we are to remain on high alert, until we reach Vulcan and Spock that woman is your charge. I want you to get down to the brig and find out more information from that woman.”

Spock sighed and clasped his hands behind his back, “Sir, the woman has a name, it is Muriah.”  

Kirk glared at Spock, “Mister Spock, you have your orders,” Kirk snapped.

Muriah smiled as Spock, entered her room in the brig. “Master Spock, I am sorry if I got you into trouble. However, I have learned that you will not be put to death, so that is a mercy. On the other hand it is possible that your Captain could have you court martialed under code 56B, which states that it is illegal to buy or trade in slavery, or to import…”

“Muriah, I know the code,” Spock said as he studied her.

Muriah bowed her head, “I am sorry Master Spock.”

“Muriah, do not call me master, just Spock will be sufficient.”

Muriah bowed her head again, “As you wish, Spock.”

“Muriah,” Spock began and then paused, “Muriah, how did you obtain so much information about Starfleet’s penal codes?”

Muriah shrugged, “From the computers.”

Spock shook his head. “You could not have obtained classified information from an outside computer.”

Muriah began to pace. “It is something I have been able to do ever since I can remember. I have the ability to read minds. I can obtain information and implant it without the individual having any knowledge of what I am doing. You are the first person I have told this to. Spock, please you must not tell anyone.”

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. If what Muriah said was true, she was in possession of the gift. The gift that Vulcans out bred from the race after Vulcan had adopted the ways of Surak, but that was impossible for the gift was only legend, and if it wasn’t then what mystery had he and the Enterprise stumbled on to?

Talerth sighed. She wondered what she had done to anger her Commander, for monitoring Federation Starship transmissions was not considered to be a glorious quest for the Praetor and the Empire. She tuned into several transmissions and then sighed again. Suddenly her attention was riveted to a transmission coming from the Starship Enterprise. Talerth almost shouted with glee, for if this transmission was real, she just might get a promotion.

The Rommulan Commander listened to Talerth’s report as his lips turned up in a thin smile. “So,” he thought, “the child is alive and is now a woman.” He leaned forward in his command chair and punched a button on the arm of his chair, “Sub-Commander Talerth, we will be changing course to intercept the Enterprise. The woman must never reach Vulcan.” Sitting back in his command chair the Commander thought, “Interesting, I must tell our Vulcan friends that it is time, for the child lives.”

Sub-Commander Talerth smiled as she saluted the Commander, for her information had paid off. She had made the right decision for together she and Commander Rath would rule the Empire and together they would destroy the Federation.

 

 


	5. New World Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vulcan sands burned hot and bright as T’Plath smiled and ran her slender fingers through her long dark hair. “The child is alive,” she thought. The time for victory had come and T’Plath regretted that she would not see the woman, for the Enterprise would be intercepted, she would be taken, experimented on and then disposed of. However, Commander Rath would have more trouble than he bargained for the Enterprise’s Captain James T. Kirk and his crew were known throughout the galaxy for their tremendous courage and skill. They were Starfleet’s finest and T-Plath hoped that Rath would not let his pride underestimate the enemy.

Once inside her newly furnished quarters, Talerth began to have doubts. Rath was a brilliant commander and yet could he be wrong? For the praetor would have them both executed for treason if it was discovered what they were up to. However, if the mission succeeded, they and their Vulcan brothers would rule the world. Talerth sighed once more as she tried to convince herself that the woman’s power had to be harnessed. The Federation must not be allowed to harness the power first, for the Federation was weak and they would not have the stomach to make the woman reveal her secrets, if she did not want to. The Rommulan and the Vulcan cause must prevail no matter what the cost. Once she had been included in Rath’s inner circle, she had been surprised that a third of Rath’s army was comprised of Vulcans. For there were still some Vulcans that wanted to return to the days before Surak, they were of course a minority and yet it was proof that all was not as it seemed with the peaceful Vulcans.

***

Muriah looked up at Spock in misery, “I don’t know what to say for in less than 10 earth seconds I’ve told you what I swore to never told anyone.”

Mister Spock sat down beside Muriah. “The need to tell someone was too great and the secret would have eventually destroyed you.”

Muriah looked troubled as she looked back at Spock, “Perhaps, you’re right.”

For a moment they both sat next to each other in silence, each contemplating the events that brought them to this situation.

“Mister Spock, would it be permissible to have a tour of the ship? I have never been on a star ship before.” Muriah said hopefully as she again held Spock’s gaze.

Spock cleared his throat, “I will have to get security clearance first.”

A few hours later Muriah looked around her in awe as Spock showed her around Engineering. After a few moments Scotty, took up where Spock took off as he gestured towards various panels. Muriah waited until Scotty was out of ear shot and then stepped closer to Spock. “I can’t understand a word he’s saying,” Muriah hissed in Spock’s ear. “This is a waste of time that neither of us has.” Muriah then smiled at Scotty, “Mister Scott, could you step over here for a moment?”

Scotty grinned as he stood before Muriah and as Muriah stared intently into his eyes Mister Scott’s jaw went slack and he collapsed.” Muriah then reached out and caught him before his body hit the ground. As she looked up at Spock, Muriah reassured him, “Don’t worry Mister Spock, he will be fine.” She then looked down at Scotty as she gently put her fingers on his temple. Scotty’s eyes remained closed until Muriah removed her hand and then he wobbled to his feet. Scotty’s eyes glittered with an unnatural glow for a few seconds and then he blinked.

“Aye, Mister Spock thanks for bringing the lass down, she has an uncanny knowledge of the Enterprise, she’d make a fine engineer.”

Muriah beamed at the compliment, “Thank you, Mister Spock.”

Spock arched an eyebrow as he turned to Scotty,” Thank you, Mister Scott. Your tour was just as fascinating as usual.”

Scotty clasped his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels as he said, “T’was a pleasure, Mister Spock.”

Spock turned to Muriah as they left Engineering. “Mister Scott assumed that we had already taken the tour and that you proved to be an apt pupil in the field of Engineering.”

Muriah nodded enthusiastically, “Yes that is correct. I sensed that Mister Scott was very busy and my questions would have detained him from his duties, that and the fact that I couldn’t understand a word he said made what I did logical, it saved time and Mister Scott will only remember what he thinks happened.”

Spock nodded in head in agreement, “Yes, it was very logical, but how ethical was it?” Spock asked aloud to no one in particular.

***

The Vulcan sands burned hot and bright as T’Plath smiled and ran her slender fingers through her long dark hair. “The child is alive,” she thought. The time for victory had come and T’Plath regretted that she would not see the woman, for the Enterprise would be intercepted, she would be taken, experimented on and then disposed of. However, Commander Rath would have more trouble than he bargained for  the Enterprise’s Captain James T. Kirk and his crew were known throughout the galaxy for their tremendous courage and skill. They were Starfleet’s finest and T-Plath hoped that Rath would not let his pride underestimate the enemy.

***

Talerth tried to calm the fluttering in her stomach as she led the garrison of soldiers forward through the dark, dank corridors of space dock 11. She had heard stories that space docks were well-lit like Federation docks. Talerth smiled for humans were definitely not as treacherous and deceitful as Rommulans. The space dock was of course full of heat sensors, guards and various pitfalls, but Talerth had done her homework and she knew this dock like the back of her hand. Talerth paused and held up three fingers for the garrison to fall in single file behind her. “Wait here,” she whispered to the nearest soldier.

Talerth stepped boldly into the open as several Rommulan guards stood watch over a Rommulan Bird of Prey. The ship was beautiful, graceful-deadly. Talerth grimaced at the guards that saluted her. “I am Sub-Commander Talerth and have been sent to inspect this dock. You have all failed miserably for I have managed to sneak a whole garrison of troops in without you being aware.” Talerth then motioned for her garrison to come forward. She then walked around each of the guards and said in a chilling voice, “You will all be punished for your negligence. Throw your weapons down now.” When the guards had thrown down their weapons Talerth pulled out her weapon and fired. After they had fallen she walked over to make sure they remained that way, one soldier in particular caught her attention and when she checked his neck there was a faint pulse. For some reason, he looked so young, so much like her brother, that for some reason she didn’t fire on him.

“Sub-Commander Talerth, Rath gave us orders to leave no one alive.” One of the garrison soldiers barked at Talerth.

Talerth whirled on the soldier, “Commander Rath is not here and he left the judgment in my hands.”

The guard snorted, “Perhaps Sub-Commander Talerth, does not have the stomach to kill.”

Talerth smiled pulled out her silver-long nosed weapon and made sure it was set to kill. “Centurion, I have killed before and will do so again.”

The Centurion laughed. “Rath must be getting senile to think…”

His words were cut off in mid-sentence as Talerth fired the weapon in her hands. The Centurion was turned into a smoking green, pile of flesh within seconds. Talerth then turned towards her garrison, “I demand loyalty and in return I give it. Now let us take control of our Bird of Prey.”

  



	6. Deep Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriah shifted uneasily, but then squared her shoulders and made her way to the high dive. Slowly, she climbed the same path that Uhura had climbed a moment before, until she was on the diving board, looking at the swimmers below. “They all looked so small,” Muriah thought as she watched them, she then turned to where Spock and Uhura, waved and then like Uhura she ran and jumped off the diving board; however instead of plunging into water Muriah felt burning sand underneath her feet, as she watched a small child run barefoot in the burning sand before her. The child’s breath came out in ragged gasps, for she was terrified and knew that something evil stalked her. It was then that she saw the ledge, however it was too late to stop her fall and she screamed, as her body fell and fell and fell.

Talerth savored the feel of the Captain’s chair for the first time and it felt as if she always had been destined for this moment. She leaned forward in her chair and gave orders, “Sub-Commander Lath take us out.”  Talerth’s heart pounded in her chest as the ship rose from the docking platform and into the velvety blackness of space. Her heart filled with joy, for  and  all that mattered was her ship and her crew.

Muriah swore for a third time as Spock glanced over at Muriah’s futile attempt to write code for a task on the computer. Spock raised an eyebrow as another explicative burst from her lips. “Muriah, swearing at the computer will only enhance your anxiety and inhibit…”

“Spock,” Muriah growled, “I don’t want to hear another one of your lectures and these lessons are intolerable, for no matter what you and Doctor McCoy think, I am only human, I don’t have your massive intellect and another thing I need some rest.” Muriah’s eyes widened, “Spock, I apologize for my conduct, it’s just that I would like some free time if that is alright, for these keyboard things are so antiquated.”

Spock clasped his hands behind his back as he paced back and forth, “Computer keyboards are efficient teaching devices. I myself…”

“Yes, Master, I mean Mister Spock, now may I leave please?”

“You may call me Spock and yes you may go. Perhaps, rest will assist in raising your concentration to an acceptable level.” Spock said with a trace of annoyance in his voice.

Muriah flashed a charming half smile at Spock and said,” Thank you, …umm..Mas…Spock, for I told Uhura that I would meet her at the swimming pool at 1300.” Muriah glanced sideways at Spock’s raised eyebrow. “I mean I said I’d meet her if I could get away.”

Spock sighed, it was an almost undiscernible sound, but Muriah still heard it, as Spock said,” I will escort you there myself.”

Muriah shook her head, “Oh, there’s no need for that I can see myself there.”

Spock clasped his hands behind his back, as he walked over to where Muriah stood, “Per the Captain’s orders, either security escorts you, or I will.”

Uhura smiled as Muriah and Spock walked into the gym for Spock looked as if he wanted to restrain Muriah as she babbled incessantly on. “They were a comical pair,” Uhura thought as she watched Spock and Muriah as they stood looking at the pool. They both seemed to be hypnotized by the water’s clear depths, as Uhura quietly approached them. “Hello, Uhura,” Muriah said without turning around to see who was approaching.

Uhura looked around to see if her reflection was visible from Muriah’s view point, and as she scanned the perimeter of the room, she could see  no angle that would have alerted Muriah to her approach. “How did she know I was coming?” Uhura thought for as far as she knew Vulcan’s were the only race that could hear a pin drop across a crowded room. “How did you know it was me?” Uhura asked.

Muriah laughed at Uhura’s puzzlement, “Spock and I could hear your footsteps as you entered the room. Oh course, Spock heard you approach first, apparently he knows the soundyou’re your footsteps quite well,” Muriah teased, for she hadn’t failed to notice how Spock looked at Uhura when he thought no one was watching.

Uhura sensed something between them, but didn’t comment, “Well, let’s quit talking and go for a swim. Do you know how to swim, Muriah?”

Muriah turned her glance sideways to look at Spock,” Yes, I know how to swim and I don’t want any more lessons today.”

Uhura again sensed something pass between Spock and Uhura and after a few moments Uhura shrugged and then pointed to the women’s locker room. “You can get a swimsuit like the one I have in there.”

Muriah nodded and hurried off. Uhura waited until Muriah was out of earshot and then she turned to Spock,” Mister Spock, have you told Muriah why we are headed for Vulcan?”

Spock scanned the clumps of happy crew members, as they dived and splashed in the pool. He sighed and then turned to face Uhura,”No, I have not,” he said quickly, as he turned away from her liquid brown eyes, for he could feel his face starting to flush.

Uhura wasn’t going to let him off that easy, as she walked around to face Spock again. “Someone’s got to tell her, Spock, or she will lose trust in you, us, Starfleet.”

Spock ignored her as he closed his eyes in meditation. “He uses that Vulcan mo jo to get out of a lot of awkward conversations,”Uhura thought as she turned around to watch the swimmers. She was so engrossed in their motions that she jumped when she saw Muriah standing beside her. “You’re too quiet,” Uhura laughed.

Muriah smiled for she had never had a friend before and so she was anxious to please, “Would it help if I made more noise?”

Uhura laughed again, “You sounded just like Mister Spock when you said that.”

Muriah had always had the gift of mimicry and in a tone identical to Spock’s she said,” Would you like to join us for a swim, Mister Spock?”

Uhura thought Spock’s normally pace, flushed slightly green as he hastily answered,”No.”

Muriah watched Uhura as she made her way over to the diving board and climbed up the rungs of the high dive ladder. Once at the top Uhura waved down at Muriah and Spock and then she took a running jump and dived into the crystal, cool, water.

Muriah shifted uneasily, but then squared her shoulders and made her way to the high dive. Slowly, she climbed the same path that Uhura had climbed a moment before, until she was on the diving board, looking at the swimmers below. “They all looked so small,” Muriah thought as she watched them, she then turned to where Spock and Uhura, waved and then like Uhura she ran and jumped off the diving board; however instead of plunging into water Muriah felt burning sand underneath her feet, as she watched a small child run barefoot in the burning sand before her. The child’s breath came out in ragged gasps, for she was terrified and knew that something evil stalked her. It was then that she saw the ledge, however it was too late to stop her fall and she screamed, as her body fell and fell and fell.

Spock watched Muriah as she dove into the water; however unlike Uhura’s graceful dive, Muriah landed on her stomach and several swimmers winced for they knew that she would have a red welt on her stomach from where she had clumsily hit the top of the water. Then without warning Spock felt what Muriah felt as water filled her lungs and without hesitation, Spock ran and dived into the pool. Once beneath the water, Spock repressed the Vulcan aversion to water and pushed himself deeper where he saw Muriah’s body bobbing along the bottom of the pool. He grabbed a hold of Muriah and then fought his way to the surface where several strong hands helped him and Muriah out of the pool. Spock lay on his stomach coughing up water, as a crewmember administrated CPR on Muriah. Spock then got up and made his way over to where Uhura stood shivering, he took off the towel someone had given him and he wrapped it around Uhura’s shoulders. “It’s all my fault, Spock, I really thought she could swim,” Uhura cried as she leaned onto Spock’s shoulder and to his surprise, Spock didn’t pull away. “Uhura, I must go and assist Muriah, please sit down and I will join you shortly.”

Spock walked over and kneeled beside Muriah, brushed the First Aid crewmember to the side and took Muriah’s face in his hands, “Do not be afraid,” Spock whispered in her mind. “I am here. Your thoughts are my thoughts. Your pain is my pain. We are one.”

McCoy pushed his way through the crowd just in time to see Muriah sit up and open her eyes, as she looked up at Spock.

McCoy folded his arms across his chest as he stood bedside Spock, “Well, Mister Spock I don’t know why I was called, for you seem to have the situation under control. What else can you do, walk on water?” McCoy was about to tease Spock further, but stopped when he saw Spock’s pale, face. “Spock, are you alright?”

Spock blinked as if McCoy had asked him the time of day. “Yes, Doctor I am quite well, thank you.”

McCoy grimaced, as he folded his arms across his chest again, ”The hell you are.”


	7. Loyalty

Kirk paced back and forth, pausing only when the sound of his door signal chimed; normally it was not an abrasive sound, however this time all it did was irritate Kirk’s already agitated state of mind. “Come in,” he growled.

McCoy grinned at Kirk as he scowled back, “Jim, if you couldn’t sleep you should have come to see me earlier.”

Kirk sighed for there was no reason to take out his churlish temper on McCoy, “I don’t need to sleep, Bones, I need to think.”

McCoy’s expression sobered, “It’s about Spock isn’t it?”

Kirk nodded and began to pace again. “There’s something he’s not telling us about our guest.”

McCoy sat down on the edge of Kirk’s bed. “There’s a lot he’s not telling us, Jim. I suppose you heard about the incident at the pool?”

Kirk stopped pacing and sat down next to McCoy. “Yes, I heard about it. Bones, I’ve got to talk to Spock, but I’m not sure how to do it diplomatically.”

McCoy snorted. “You must be in bad shape if you’re coming to me for diplomacy lessons. However, in the past Spock has always been honest with you, so maybe you should let Spock come to you.”

Kirk jumped up off the bed, clearly conflicted as he always was when confronted with loyalty to the Enterprise and her crew and friendship and loyalty to an individual. “Bones, I’m the Captain and whatever information Spock is withholding could endanger the Enterprise and her entire crew.”

McCoy lowered his head, “Jim, Spock will come through, he always does, why don’t you sleep on it? Spock is not as resilient as he would have us believe and I wouldn’t want you to jeopardize your friendship over it.”

Kirk glanced over at McCoy, squinting at him as if the Doctor were a miniature Jiminy Cricket, “Your recommendation is duly noted, Doctor.” Then without another word or a backwards glance, Kirk strode out of the room and hoped that for all their sakes McCoy was correct in his assessment of Spock’s character.

 


	8. No Place to Call Home

Spock sat on the floor of his cabin with Muriah. Both conversed softly in Vulcan and even before Kirk rang the door chime, Spock knew he was there.

“Come in, Captain,” Spock called out.

As the door opened Spock stood up to greet Kirk, but somehow Kirk felt as he was an outsider interrupting a scene of domestic bliss,  for Spock was dressed in his native Vulcan costume, not  his uniform, and Muriah lounged on the floor by his feet. Kirk’s jaw tightened in annoyance, “What are you doing out of uniform, Mister Spock?”

Spock raised an eyebrow and replied calmly, “I am sorry, Captain. I was showing Muriah my native Vulcan dress and I apologize for it seems as if I have been remiss regarding protocol.” Spock took a deep breath and then stood at attention, “Captain, I will accept the appropriate punishment.”

Kirk sighed, for even though Spock had not said anything insubordinate, there was an underlying sarcasm that made Kirk want to break something. “Spock, I need to speak to you alone.” Kirk snapped as he pointedly looked at Muriah.

Muriah looked over at Spock, “I am not sure where I should be, where I belong.”

Spock nodded for they both knew that she meant much more than her place on the Enterprise, but her place in the world in general. Sadness overcame Spock, for he didn’t have the strength to tell her that individuals like he and Muriah did not have a place anywhere, his gentle eyes met hers and he managed what passed for a smile on Vulcan and said softly. “I will call Lieutenant Uhura to come for you.”

A few moments later Uhura rang the chime and after beckoning her  in Spock looked down at the ground to keep from staring as she walked past him to where Muriah stood waiting, he took a deep calming breath as he inhaled her scent, it was sweet and exotic, “Just like Uhura herself,” Spock thought as he watched Uhura chatting with Muriah, as if she were a long lost sister, making Muriah feel safe, her pleasant tone of voice eased some of the tension in the room, as she spoke. She then smiled directly at Spock and Spock felt his whole world crumble for she could never be his. Spock stood looking at the door as is swished shut, his shoulders slumped, his passion deflated by logic.

“Spock? Spock, what’s come over you? Are you even listening to me?” Kirk said in a half irritated, half concerned tone of voice. Spock’s eyes glazed over as he looked at his closed cabin door beyond Kirk. Kirk spread his hands in a helpless gesture, “Spock, you can trust me, what is it?”

Spock nodded, afraid to meet Kirk’s eyes as he struggled for control over his emotions, “Captain, I will tell you everything, but first I need to compose my thoughts. Perhaps, you could come back in a couple of hours? Please, Jim, give me this time.”

Kirk was about to explode and shout, “Who do you think you are, Mister?” But then one look at Spock’s expression, his eyes veiled to hide the heart break beneath, and Kirk backed down. “Alright, Spock, but remember you are not just my First Officer, you are my friend, and nothing comes before that, we’ve been through too much.”

 Spock nodded and his lip twitched into a half smile as he said, “Yes, thank you Captain…Jim.”

Kirk left Spock and his heart felt heavy, for Spock was going through some sort of torment that Kirk couldn’t dispel. The lack of control to make Spock calm again was beyond his reach and Kirk wasn’t used to not being able to find a solution to any problem that presented itself.


	9. The Vulcan Brotherhood

A desert night wind cooled Vulcan’s burning sands as four cloaked figures quietly made their way to the entrance of a cave, a cave where long buried secrets would be brought to light. Once inside, one of the figures lit a torch, it flared up quickly casting shadows along the stone walls as it did so. The dominant cloaked figure drew back her hood revealing herself as T’Pau, Vulcan’s esteemed stoic leader.

“Gentlemen, I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that everything we discuss tonight is to be kept secret, for the very existence of our culture could be at stake.” T’Pau then took a deep breath and continued on, “I am asking you to take the oath, the oath of silence, the oath must be protected even under threat of death or torture, you must never reveal what we are to discuss. Does anyone object?”  The only sounds in the cave were the sputtering of the torch, and the howling wind outside, and after a few moments T’Pau continued on.

Sarek, Ambassador to Earth, watched T’Pau carefully and thought that what she was about to reveal must indeed be of the utmost importance for the cave in which they were meeting was the same cave in which long ago Surak and his followers had once hid from the emotional madness which had threatened to destroy Vulcan many years ago. It was here in this place that the principles of Vulcan’s logic were taught as well as the purge-the purge from all emotions, emotions of passion, anger, lust, love all to be buried down deep inside within each Vulcan soul, buried, hidden like the cave in the swirling sands of the desert. Sarek had no time for further contemplation for as the third figure pulled his cloak back, Sarek inwardly gasped as Shaek stepped forward into the light, Shaek the Vulcan mystic that wandered through the sands near Mt. Seleyah. All three Vulcans now turned to the fourth hooded figure. The fourth figure pulled back his hood, his angular features resembled those of his companions, yet on closer inspection they were not quite the same for the figure that stood before them was Romulan.  

“I am Commander Shaterth from Romulas,” he spoke softly, with just a hint of authority.

When T’Pau spoke next her words were soft and hesitant, “It is time to reveal the story that began approximately twenty years ago when Vulcan was infected with a cult called the VBU, the Vulcan Brotherhood Union. The VBU was an attempt by a group of Vulcan dissidents to return to the ideals of Vulcan’s past before Surak’s teachings, for they were convinced that some of Surak’s texts had been forged and that Surak did not want the purging of all emotion but rather he wanted to blend the new logic with traditional Vulcan ideology. Their attempts to overthrow the government were thwarted and the dissidents were banished from Vulcan; however the story does not end there.” T’Pau stopped speaking as she motioned for Commander Shaterth to step forward.

Commander Shaterth stepped forward and nodded in acknowledgement towards T’Pau, “T’Pau is correct in her assessment of the uprising for it is far from over. When the dissidents left Vulcan they no doubt found  it difficult to blend into the societies of the renegade planets that showed no allegiance to the Federation. However, in their travels the dissidents came across a planet led by a Romulan Commander who had been exiled unjustly by falling out with the Praetor that ruled Romulas at the time. The Romulan Commander and his followers joined with the Vulcan dissidents and formed the RVB, the Romulan Vulcan Brotherhood. Romulas and Vulcan have secretly monitored the RBV for the last twenty years and found that they weren’t a creditable threat to Vulcan or Romulas until now.”  


	10. The Gift

T’Pau nodded as she spoke, “The situation spiraled out of control when a half-human, half-vulcan child was born twenty years ago, her name was T’Vesth, her father was killed on a science vessel when the child was around eight years old and shortly after the child’s mother took her life. When her body was discovered there was DNA material that matched the child’s and it was presumed that the child had injured herself as well and had wandered out in the desert to die. However, two weeks ago Commander Shaterth sent me an urgent message that the girl was alive and well. She had been kidnapped by the Vulcan Brotherhood as a child and her mother’s death had been made to look like a suicide.” T’Pau bowed her head and then motioned for Shaterth to step forward.

Shaterth stood in the center of the cave and when he spoke his voice conveyed his weariness, “T’Pau speaks the truth. The child was kidnapped and taken to a medical clinic at a Romulan Space Station. When the girl was brought in she was covered in her own blood as well as her mother’s, her body shook, she was in shock and it was clear that she wouldn’t survive much longer, so I was called in, for I am a mystic healer for maladies of the soul.” Shaterth paused for a moment, as he tucked his trembling hands within the folds of his robe.  A gust of wind extinguished the flame of the torch closest to the entrance of the cave and in the silence that followed, a lone animal screamed in the night, a few seconds later its cry was answered by its mate, it was a harsh guttural sound that proceeded their coupling, for the wild animals of Vulcan were hot, passionate creatures, not ruled by logic like their homosapien counterparts.

The creatures must be close for Shaterth could hear them as they circled each other, growling and snarling with the need to procreate. Waiting for the moment to come when their cries morphed into the whimpering of copulation, Shaterth sighed and then continued on with his story. “The Doctor at the clinic was a specialist in genetics and he was convinced that the child’s mental abilities would be impaired. He argued that a half-breed child had no place on Vulcan, Earth, or Romulas and so he approached me with a plan to alter the child’s body structure so that she appeared human; however he wanted to leave her brain tissue intact so that he could study her. I was appalled for what he suggested was monstrous. Later on that evening I was informed that the child had mercifully died on the operating table, and I was happy to put the whole sordid event behind me. I let the memory of the situation fade away, until two weeks ago when T’Pau called me. She told me the child had grown into a woman and that she had the gift.”

T’Pau stepped forward and looked at each of them in turn, “The gift he speaks of is the T’Mayal-the telepathic ability to communicate with another Vulcan on a level far beyond the mind-meld, it is a sacred gift that no off-worlder should know of.  The Federation has been informed of the woman’s existence, but not of her gift, for it is too powerful to reveal to anyone other than our own kind.”

Sarek arched an eyebrow,”T’Pau are you sure this is wise?”

Shaterth stepped forward, “The gift as you know has the potential to be used as a powerful weapon. Can we really trust the Federation with this knowledge? For the power of the gift is seductive, few can resist it. As we speak a Bird of Prey has been stolen from a Romulan Starbase by the RVB and is headed on an intercept course with the Federation Starship-The Enterprise.”


	11. At Any Cost

Sarek drew a deep breath in order to calm the rapid increase in his heart rate. “What does all this have to do with the Enterprise?” He asked cautiously.

T’Pau glanced over at the Romulan Commander and then turned stiffly towards Sarek and said, “Your son, Spock purchased a young woman at a slave auction on Babylon 2. She turned out to be the woman we are discussing at this very moment.” T’Pau’s eyes narrowed for a moment and then she said, “Is it possible that Spock is part of the VRB?”

Sarek arched an eyebrow and calmly replied, “With all due respect T’Pau my son is devoted to Starfleet and I find it difficult to fathom that he would join an illogical cause such as the one the VRB represents.”

T’Pau pursed her lips as she clasped her hands together behind her back, “I hope you are correct in the assessment of your son’s character. In any case the renegade Romulan Bird of Prey is on a collision course with the Enterprise and must be stopped at any cost.”

Sarek willed himself not to think of his son as he spoke aloud, “If the Romulan ship violates the neutral zone to pursue the Enterprise, it could mean inner-stellar war.”

The Romulan’s eyes were moist as he looked into Sarek’s wide inquisitive gaze, “As T’Pau has stated the VRB’s objective is to take the woman from the Enterprise by force, and then they will destroy the Enterprise and every living thing aboard her. The Romulan Empire has not approved this course of action and is in agreement that the VRB must be eructated. We must stop them is everyone agreed?”

Each bowed their head in assent and then T’Pau spread out her fingers and said,”Let us speak the words of honor and agreement.”

The words were spoken in Vulcan and then in Romulan and other than a few harsh syllables the languages sounded very much the same. After the oath was spoken, the figures filled out of the cave one by one into the torrid heat of pre-dawn Vulcan.

Uhura laughed, as she turned towards Muriah and spoke, “Muriah, you never cease to amaze me.”  

Muriah smiled back, “Is that a compliment?”

Uhurah nodded as she laid a hand on Muriah’s arm, “Yes, Muriah it is a compliment. Now let’s take it from the top. Spock, Muriah, are you ready?”

Spock and Muriah nodded in assent as they positioned their harps and as they played Uhura marveled at how quickly Muriah had mastered the Vulcan harp, for it was not an easy instrument. Spock had instructed Uhura on how to play the instrument and she could still remember the way Spock’s dry fingers touched her own, as he softly corrected their positioning. She also remembered the day Spock bought her a Vulcan harp, the way his eyes shifted away as she thanked him, for in her enthusiasm she had abandoned Vulcan protocol and threw her arms around his neck and Uhura could still remember the way Spock’s hands encircled her waist, then their descent to their final resting place, the small of her back, they trembled for a moment and then Spock jerked his hands so quickly away that it felt as if Uhura had imagined the whole scenario.

Suddenly, Uhura noticed that Spock and Muriah had stopped playing and were looking at her, for she had missed her cue. “I’m sorry I missed my cue,” Uhura said nervously as she glanced over at Spock. She fully expected his brows to be wrinkled in disapproval at her mistake and was surprised when his placid features had no expression at all, only his eyes showed any sign of life as he continued to stare at Uhura. “If he were human I would swear that he was….,” Uhura’s thought was cut off by a buzzing and whatever speculations she might have had were drowned out by the incessant ringing of her door chime.    


	12. Buzzed

Uhura tried to hide a smile as she called, “Come in,” for Scotty was leading a blind folded Chekov into the room. As soon as Scotty took off the blind fold Chekov was met with a rousing chorus of Happy Birthday, Muriah and Spock played the tune on their Vulcan Harps and Spock almost stopped performing several times when Uhura sang a particularly beautiful note.

“Beautiful,” Spock thought as he closed his eyes to drown out the stimulus of  Uhura’s magnetism. When he opened his eyes Spock turned towards Muriah and with one glance he knew she felt his pain.

When the song was over Chekov’s eyes filled with tears, “Thank you wery much,” he said softly. Everyone smiled and laughed only Spock remained stoic as he struggled to hear the overtone of Uhura’s last sung note. When the ping of the pitch dissipated Spock bowed his head and hunched his shoulders forward wishing he could disappear.

Scotty came up, clapped Chekov on the shoulder and handed him a bottle of scotch, “Well, laddie the scotch should make your birthday a little happier.”

Chekov smiled. “Well, Mister Spock, it’s not wodka, but it will have to do.”

The room burst into laughter once more and as Uhura looked around to catch Spock’s eye, she noticed that a harp laid cast aside on his bed. Slowly, she walked over and picked up the instrument, pressed her hands against the cooling strings until the warmth from Spock’s hands dissipated.

            ***

Kirk tossed back and forth on his bunk for he was sure there was something he needed to attend to, but try as he might Kirk couldn’t make himself remember, and then he sat up, smacking the heel of his palm against his forehead, “Damn, Chekov’s Birthday, I forgot about Chekov’s party,” Kirk said as he jumped into the shower.

Scotty watched Muriah’s face as she downed another scotch, “the lass has perfect control,” he thought admirably as she consumed yet another shot glass full of the golden elixir.

Muriah sighed and handed the glass back to Scotty. “Mister Scott, that…that…scotch is an interesting beverage, but why does it burn the throat?”

Scotty leaned forward and said, “My mother always told me that if a drink didn’t burn going down it wasn’t worth the trouble.”

Muriah smiled, “Well, in that case I shall have another.”

Spock hovered around the outskirts of the room casually sipping another shot of scotch, hoping by all that was not logical that it would dull his senses. McCoy grinned as he made his way over to where Spock stood hiding in the background, “Spock, you’d better be careful that stuff can be lethal.”

Spock arched an eyebrow and said calmly, “Doctor, am I to assume that this drink has alcohol in it?”

McCoy snorted, “You know damn well it does.”

Spock smiled thinly as he held up his glass to the light, “Doctor, you forget that I am half human.”

Spock nodded as he unsteadily made his way to Spock’s side and slurred, “Why Spock, if I didn’t know better I would think that you are trying to get soused.”

Spock’s reply was cut off by the swishing of the door as Kirk made his way into the increasingly crowded room. “Ladies and Gentlemen, at ease and Happy Birthday, Chekov,” Kirk said as he smiled and handed Chekov a present.

Chekov nodded in thanks and opened the small present. As the paper fell to the floor he smiled at Kirk as he held a book, it was War and Peace in Russian. “Thank you, Keptin, I will treasure it forever.”

Kirk nodded back and then frowned as he looked around the cabin, an Ensign lay passed out on the floor, and the rest of the party members weren’t too far behind him as they wobbled on their feet, slurring their words. “Damn, I must be a least six to ten shots behind,” Kirk thought as Uhura produced another bottle hid out under Spock’s bed.

Kirk heedlessly downed a couple of shots and then frowned when he saw Spock crouched down in a corner.

“Spock, are you okay?” Kirk asked as he knelt down beside him.

Spock’s sad eyes looked into Kirk’s as he said, “Unfortunately, yes, I feel no adverse effects from the alcohol. Apparently, my Vulcan half has even denied me the experience of getting what you call ‘buzzed’”, Spock said as he sighed and then looked back at Kirk, “I am quite well, Captain. Nothing is out of place, every thought is compartmentalized, every emotion purged.”

Kirk looked away to give Spock his privacy for somehow the laughter in the room sounded harsh, grating and as Kirk glanced up he noticed Muriah observing them sadly. “What do you know?” Kirk thought.

 


	13. Without a Vision...

Sarek inspected his quarters with satisfaction, though he was surprised for he expected Romulan furnishings to be more militant. The room was dimly lit with spotlights on different sculptures of historical figures from Romulan’s past. Sarek observed them one by one and as he came to the last one he paused for it remained unlit. The sculpture was of a female soldier, her jeweled eyes shone and as Sarek reached his hand out to touch the cool stone he gasped, for the statue was made of a material that was only indigenous to Vulcan. Could this be the same sculpture that he had heard about since he was a boy? Sarek looked again as the female soldier stared back at him defiantly, yet there was a hint of sadness in her eyes as well for at her feet lay the body of a male soldier, a sword pierced through his side and there be no mistaking that he was saying good-bye to the woman. His stone eyes looked up at her with love and regret; it was an extremely moving piece that made Sarek feel uncomfortable at the naked emotions it portrayed. Sarek almost jumped when he heard his door buzzer chime, for he still had to get used to life aboard a Romulan Vessel, just one more secret he would have to bury in his compartmentalized memory. “Come in,” he called flatly.

Commander Rael’s presence filled the doorway as he said, “Ah Ambassador Sarek, I see that you have noticed my sculpture collection. Of course they are all copies except for the one you are studying.”  Commander Rael moved gracefully across the room and stood in front of Sarek as he reached up and then turned on a light above the sculpture. The sculpture was even more exquisite as the light illuminated it, its translucent green color seemed to pulsate with a life of its own and Sarek found he could not keep his eyes from it.

Rael laughed, “Ambassador Sarek, I would venture to say that you are overcome by the beauty of the sculpture and yet you show no feeling what so ever. You do realize its origins do you not?”

“Yes,”  Sarek whispered as he touched the cool green stone. “The sculpture is Vulcan. How did you come by it?” Sarek asked as he circled the sculpture once more.

Commander Rael nodded in approval. “Now that’s the reaction I wished for it is beautiful is it not? A fine example of Vulcan craftsmanship, so full of anguish, don’t you think?” When Sarek didn’t answer Commander Rael continued on. “I came by the sculpture many years ago. A prominent Politian had fallen out with the Praetor. He was tried, found guilty and executed. His estate was then auctioned off. When it was discovered that the sculpture was of Vulcan origin, the Praetor ordered it to be destroyed. I was in charge of the auction and at the time I was young, brash, and anxious to please the Praetor, yet I still could not find it in my heart to destroy such a beautiful object, so against my better judgment I took it.”

Sarek nodded in wonder, for he thought the tales of the sculpture were just that, stories from long ago. “Commander Rael, you have given me a gift by showing be a remnant of Vulcan’s past, therefore I in turn will return the gift by telling you the story behind the sculpture.”

Commander Rael smiled, “I was hoping you would be able to impart some knowledge of the sculpture’s beginnings-its creation. We will discuss it over dinner. You know it is a disservice to both our cultures that we do not share information with each other, a sort of art exchange if you will.”

Sarek nodded wearily, “Yes, I quite agree.”

Commander Rael looked at Sarek sadly, “Ambassador, do you have any children?”

“Yes, a son,” Sarek answered softly.

Commander Rael sighed, “I have a son as well, let us hope that we can create a better world for our children and their descendants.”

“Yes, even though hope is illogical, it is sometimes necessary to bring about change, for without a vision the people perish.” Sarek said as he continued to stare at the sculpture. 


	14. The Depth of Vulcan Passions

Sarek sipped cautiously on the Romulan Ale as he stared across the small, black table at Commander Rael, the food had been excellent and as they finished their meal in silence Sarek breathed a sigh of relief for they would finally get down to the matter at hand. “You served a fine meal,” Sarek said as he tried to control his impatience, for he wanted to get to the point.

Commander Rael smiled thinly, “Thank you Ambassador, but there is no need for ceremony, go ahead tell me the story behind the sculpture.”

Sarek nodded in relief for sometimes the negations through an individual’s cultural norms could be exhausting. “The history of the sculpture occurred shortly before the rise of Surak.”

Commander Rael leaned forward as he whispered, “The time when Vulcan passions ran as hot as its sun.”

Sarek ignored Commander Rael’s baiting and continued on, “Vulcan, as you know was in the midst of a bloody civil war and it was at this time that a female warrior named T’Pren came forth, she was fearless and was known for showing no mercy to her foes. It has been speculated that if it were not for the teachings of Surak she might have ruled all of Vulcan in which case we would be having a much different conversation today,” Sarek said as he paused in his narrative to drink another sip of Romulan Ale.

Sarek then took a deep breath and continued on, “During this time Surak began to teach that peace and logic were the only ways to preserve our heritage-our species. T’Pren despised Surak, calling him weak and cowardly and began to persecute Surak’s followers and it seemed that she would succeed in her attempts to destroy him until T’Pren fell in love with a young scholar named Strak, a follower of Surak. The feeling was mutual and the two of them became lovers and like all young brash beings they quarreled vehemently over their differences. T’Pren tried to convince Strak that Surak’s teaching’s de-Vulcanized the soul. T’Pren’s followers grew increasingly uneasy with her choice of mates, for they felt that he would convince T’Pren to become a follower of Surak, so one day after a particularly violent battle T’Pren came home to find that Strak had been killed. It was said that as soon as she saw his lifeless body that she took her own life and legend has it that the two lovers can still be heard calling to each other near the rocky cliffs of Mt. Selya.” 

Sarek’s voice trailed off and for a few moments neither Romulan nor Vulcan commented on the tragedy of the story.  Sarek fingered the smooth glass surface of the table, seemingly lost in its obsidian depths and it was Commander Rael who finally spoke first. “That is indeed a passionate story.”

Sarek nodded, “The story of the two lovers became romanticized and one of the prominent artists of the time sculpted the statue that you possess today. It was thought to have been destroyed long ago.”

Commander Rael leaned back in his chair, “I suppose I should give it to you to take back to Vulcan, but I have formed an illogical attachment to it.”

Sarek nodded and found that to his relief the evening was over, after thanking his host Sarek was escorted back to his quarters. After a few hours of trying to relax Sarek finally gave up, got out of bed and stood before the statue, its green translucence seemed to flow with green blood as he stared at it. Quickly, Sarek banished the thought and began to meditate, reciting the mantra of logic until the anguished look of T’Pren vanished from his mind.

Spock awoke with a strange sensation of pain in his head as he gradually open his eyes and blinked to make the room come into focus.

“Well, how’s the patient?” McCoy asked and Spock winced for the Doctor’s voice seemed louder than usual.

Spock cocked his head to one side and replied, “I’m fine, Doctor. Why am I here?”

McCoy laughed, “You seriously don’t know why you’re here? Well, I’d be delighted to tell you. Mister Spock, you have what’s known as an old fashioned hang-over.”

Spock shook his head, “That’s impossible.”

McCoy laughed again, “Tell that to your human half.”

Spock looked over McCoy’s head and said, “I don’t remember being intoxicated. Did I do anything foolish?”

McCoy sighed,” No, it appears as if you got drunk logically.”

Spock nodded disappointed that he hadn’t done something irrational, like taking Uhura in his arms, his mind touching hers, his arms wrapped around her waist while she clutched at his back, his mouth covering hers as his tongue….

“Spock, are you okay?” McCoy asked as the heart rate on Spock’s monitor spiked upwards.

Spock swallowed down the lump that had formed his throat until he felt nothing and then his eyebrows arched in surprise as he promptly threw up all over McCoy.

 

 


	15. Vulcan Soup for the Soul

Spock’s stomach churned a new experience for him and one that he didn’t want to repeat, for alcohol was not the only contributor, Spock had to face the truth and he had to tell Kirk and Muriah before they reached Vulcan. So, a few moments later after being summoned, Kirk, McCoy, and Muriah  all stared at Spock as he took a deep breath and he wished that Uhura was beside him to provide a sense of calm. For a moment Spock entertained the idea of calling Uhura down to sick bay on some pretext or other and then he mentally chastised himself for the moment he had wasted on idyll speculation. However, as if she had read his mind the doors swished open admitting Uhura into sick bay and even though Spock knew it wasn’t logical it seemed as if the ghostly white illumination from the light fixtures shone brighter for a moment or two.

Muriah smiled in greeting and then looked back at Spock and Kirk, “I hope it’s alright that I asked Uhura to join us? I might need her for moral support,” Muriah said as she briefly glanced in Spock’s direction.

Since Kirk had no idea what Spock was going to enlighten them about he shrugged and said, “Lieutenant Uhura has top level clearance, so I see no reason why not.”

Uhura smiled and came and stood beside Spock’s bedside, “Spock, I hope you are feeling better I programed the food synthesizer to generate a bowl of  Vulcan Vegetarian Soup, it took a few tries, however I think you will be pleased with the results,” Uhura said as she beamed at Spock and handed him a small container.

Spock reached out, took the container and for a brief moment their fingers brushed against each other, “I’m sure it is a reasonable facsimile,” he stated flatly.

McCoy raised an eyebrow as Spock’s heartrate accelerated, “Wow, that must be some soup,” he commented dryly. For a moment McCoy watched the monitor pulse and fluctuate with a perverse pleasure, for even though Spock appeared calm on the outside, something had gotten him riled up and McCoy felt a sense of satisfaction at the visual evidence that Spock indeed got all hot and bothered about something.

After a few moments of the beeping from the monitor, Kirk took pity on Spock, “For God’s sake Bones shut that thing off, it’s driving me crazy,” he snapped.

McCoy reluctantly complied and then they all turned towards Spock. Spock swallowed, “I must tell you all the reason we are headed to Vulcan.”

After a few moments of silence, Kirk gently prodded Spock, for he knew the Vulcan was not as ambivalent as he would have others assume, “Go on, Spock, it’s okay you’re among friends…family.”

Spock nodded and told them, he told them of the Vulcan Cry of Distress, he told them of Vulcan’s violent past and then he told them what he knew about Muriah’s history and when he had finished everyone stood there in stunned silence. McCoy was the first to react as he led Muriah to a bed for her face was ashen and it looked like she was going to faint at any moment. “Are you okay?” McCoy asked futility.

Muriah’s hands trembled as she looked over at Spock, “So, I’m like you, half human, half Vulcan and you knew this and didn’t tell me? You should have told me first.” Muriah said as she began to weep.

Uhura was the first one to her side, as she glared at Kirk, McCoy and Spock and said angrily, “Give us some privacy. In other words get out.”

One by one they all did as she ordered and left the room. Kirk was the first one to speak as they all looked at each other in bewilderment, “Did we all just snap to and let Uhura give us an order?”

Spock nodded, “It would seem so, Captain.”

McCoy laughed, “How do you think I feel? I let her kick me out of my own sick bay.”

Kirk chuckled, “Well, Spock let’s get to the bridge and let the Lieutenant cool off.”

McCoy looked troubled, “Do you think it’s safe to go back in?”

Kirk put a hand on McCoy’s shoulder and said, “Bones, I would give it a few for you know how long a woman can be mad.”

McCoy spread his hands in confusion, “No, I don’t that’s why I’m divorced.”

Kirk laughed and said, “Spock, let’s go and let the good Doctor figure out how’s he going to get back in sick bay.”

Spock nodded quietly for the very thought that Uhura might be angry with him was enough to send the meager contents of his stomach churning again.

 


	16. You Get What You Speak

A few hours later, Kirk, McCoy and Spock sat in Kirk’s quarters contemplating their situation before their shifts started.

Spock sighed, “Well, Spock you are certainly full of surprises.”

Spock cocked his head to one side, “Why thank you, Captain.”

McCoy snorted, “I don’t think it was a compliment, Spock.”

Spock was about to retort when Kirk held up his hands, “Gentlemen please, you can argue later.”

For a moment they complied and then Kirk looked absent mindedly at a point just above Spock’s head and said softly, “It’s just a hunch, but I’m pretty sure there must be another interested party in Muriah and we’re out here all alone, just waiting to be picked off.”

McCoy spread his hands, “Jim, the Enterprise is highly capable and besides you get what you speak.”

Kirk frowned, “Bones, enough with the gypsy fortune telling. It’s just that I feel…” Kirk’s words were cut short as he was suddenly thrown off balance, followed by a low rumbling. For a moment everything was silent and then all hell broke loose as red alert lights lit up throughout the ship followed by the words, “This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill. The Enterprise is under attack.”

                        >>>

Commander Rath smiled for the Enterprise-his prey would be in range soon. He leaned forward in his command chair and gestured towards his communications officer. “Inform Sub-Commander Talerth that the Enterprise is almost within range. Cloak on my signal. Commander Rath off,” He snapped.

Commander Talerth sat back in her chair in satisfaction for she had just dispatched a probe, a probe that would get her executed if discovered. The crew was ripe for mutiny which would be a distraction that would work in her favor. Many of the crew felt that Talerth was too militant for she always carried a silver nosed terrorist gun over her shoulder however after the incident on space dock 11 no one doubted that she could or would use it.

The voice of the communications officer coming over her intercom, jolted Talerth out of her inward contemplations.

“We are receiving the order to cloak, commander.” The communications officer stated, his voice quivering with excitement at the thought of battle.

Commander Talerth answered back, “Yes I’m on my way, prepare to do so.”

Talerth had only been on the bridge a few moments when the Enterprise came into view and she gasped as the beauty of the ship’s glistening white hull floated within range and for a moment Talerth felt sad, for it was a shame to destroy such a beautiful work of art. However, a few moments later she herself gave the command to fire upon the Enterprise, and as angry red welts began to disfigure the Enterprise’s hull; two more birds of prey began to fire on her as well. One bird of prey dissolved in a bright, green flash, but Talerth wasn’t distracted for she had seen enough battles to know that the Enterprise was finished. Dark holes spotted the Enterprise’s exterior as she floundered helplessly in the inky, blackness of space. Growing impatient with the blood thirstiness of the crew Talerth sat up straighter and snapped out curtly, “Enough toying with the Enterprise finish her.”

 


	17. Knight in Shinning Armor

Kirk swallowed down his fear as he ran over to a wall signal. “Kirk to bridge,” he panted. The only sound that echoed back at him was a crackling sound. “Kirk to bridge,” Kirk shouted.

Finally, a faint reply came through. “Lieutenant Uhura, here sir.”

Kirk could feel rivers of blood running down his face as they went from body temperature then to room temperature, ignoring their spider like crawling down his face Kirk spoke into the wall unit,” Lieutenant Uhura, where is Lieutenant Saylor?”

Even through the static Kirk could not mistake the slight tremor in Uhura’s voice, “He’s dead sir.”

Kirk looked down at the ground, feeling his chest tighten, like he always did when a crew member was lost. “Uhura, send an emergency message to Starfleet.”

“I’ve tried sir, but all frequencies are jammed.” Uhura replied softly.

Kirk swore, ignoring the dizziness that threatened to overtake him, “I’m on my way, Uhura, Kirk out.”

As he turned to leave, Kirk had almost forgotten about Spock’s presence until he laid a restraining hand on Kirk’s shoulder, “Captain, you are badly injured. You must go to sick bay.”

Kirk whirled around as he staggered to keep his balance, “Spock, I’ve got to get up there. I’ve got to save what’s left of my ship.”

“Captain,” Spock began, “I don’t think that…”

Kirk grabbed Spock by the shoulders. “I don’t give a damn what you think, Spock. The Enterprise and all 430 crew members are probably going to die because of you Vulcans and all your secrets. If you’re going to think, think about that.” Without another word Kirk ran towards the turbo lift, as Spock hurried after him and for the first time Kirk noticed that their steps weren’t synchronized

Kirk and Spock rushed through the corridors of the Enterprise, ignoring the dead and dying. Once they were inside the turbo-lift, Kirk let Spock steady him. “Spock, I’m sorry. I know this isn’t your fault.”

Spock acknowledged Kirk’s apology with a calmness that Kirk found irritating. “Spock, I envy you for its times like these that I wish I could purge my emotions.”

Spock didn’t reply for how could Kirk know that he was about to vomit at the thought of Uhura having to face this battle without him to protect her.

As the turbo-lift doors swished open, Kirk was not prepared for the scene. Lieutenant Uhura sat in the command chair bravely giving orders, trying her best to ignore Lieutenant Saylor’s eviscerated body that lay at her feet and even though Lieutenant Uhura’s uniform was red; Kirk could see the arterial spray that covered the front of her clothing as well as part of her neck.

Spock was by Uhura’s side in an instant leading her to his science station and even though he could hear the steady beat of her heart rate, Spock gently spoke into her hear, “Uhura, are you alright?”

Uhura looked up at him her eyes red from the smoke on the bridge, her hands shaking from the adrenaline that coursed through her system. Spock could tell that she was about to slip into shock, so he looked around the bridge, Kirk was already barking out orders to the crew, so Spock turned his attention back to Uhura. Slowly, he put his fingers to her temple and the side of her blood sprayed face. “Uhura, my mind to your mind, your thoughts are my thoughts,” he whispered.

Like magic the Enterprise disappeared and Spock flooded Uhura’s horrified mind with peace, and though Spock tried to control it some of the love and desire he felt for her entwined its way into her thoughts, and Spock was surprised, mentally gasping when his mind touched a reciprocal desire in Uhura, a red hot need that almost made him faint. Quickly, he tore his hand away and then led Uhura to her station. And as a Romulan voice filled the bridge, Spock reached out and took Uhura’s hand in his own.

“Spock, are we going to die?” Uhura asked in wonder for it felt as if she were in a dream, sounds and sights all far away, only Spock seemed real.

“Uhura, I do not know. However, I am by your side, and will die before I let anyone lay a hand on you.” Uhura heard the voice and later wasn’t sure whether Spock had spoken aloud or in her mind.

The Romulan’s face filled the screen as he gloated, “Captain Kirk, this is Commander Rath, prepare to be boarded.”

Uhura knew she should be afraid but as Spock continued to hold her hand, Uhura, knew that Spock would do what he must, he would never let her suffer for he was just like a knight in shining armor; he was there to protect her.


	18. Surrender

As soon as the enterprise had been hit Scotty knew they were in trouble. However, like all good surgeons he worked to save her until he saw greenish shimmering figures of light materializing. Scotty jumped up and grabbed a dazed Lieutenant by the front of his uniform.

“Come on, Lieutenant, we’ve got to get out of here, we’re being boarded.” When Lieutenant Riley didn’t answer, Scotty shook him a little, “Riley, let’s go now, laddie.” Scotty shouted.

Lieutenant Riley looked at Scotty in shock, “With all due respect, Mister Scott, I am not leaving my post.”

Scotty rolled his eyes and grabbed Lieutenant Riley’s arm, “We can do the ship no good by being captured or killed. Now, come on laddie, let’s go,” Scotty said softly.

Before the green shimmering lights fully materialized Scotty and Lieutenant Riley were gone.

Muriah clung to Doctor McCoy as the ship bucked, and fought to keep its place in space, each jolt stronger than the last. Screams echoed throughout sick-bay as McCoy wobbled to his feet and began to assist the wounded. The noise was deafening and Muriah sank to the ground as flash backs from another attack clawed to make their way up to the surface of her memory. Then the lights flickered immersing them in semi darkness for the emergency red flashing beacons had come on, making sick bay look like an entrance to hell.

Muriah ran out of sick bay and into the corridor not prepared for what she saw for the dead and dying lay everywhere as the remainder of the crew fought hand to hand with Romulan soldiers. Shrinking back against the wall Muriah covered her face with her hands and shivered in terror. The fighting continued until a smooth voice spoke over the intercom, “Valiant crew of the Enterprise this is Commander Raeth, your Captain is now my prisoner. Put down your weapons and surrender or I will slit your Captain’s throat, letting you hear his tortured screams as I cut through his neck slowly.”

The Enterprise crew barely acknowledged the announcement as they continued to fight. Muriah knelt down near a dead Ensign. The weapon that had killed him had been a cruel one, ignoring the blood and shattered bone, Muriah reached for his gore spattered phaser, adjusting the setting to kill.

Small beads of sweat appeared on Kirk’s forehead as he leaned forward in his chair bringing to bear every ounce of training he had received at the academy.

“Spock, have you been able to reach Scotty?” Kirk snapped.

Spock shook his head, “No, Captain.”

Kirk frowned as he rubbed the side of his jaw, “Mister Spock, we must assume that Scotty has been captured or killed.” Kirk paused for a moment as a surreal quiet surrounded him, “Spock, activate the self-destruct sequence.”

Spock let go of Uhura’s hand as he keyed in the self-destruct pattern, he was just about to push in the last number when the whine of a transporter beam filled the bridge. Kirk slammed his fist down on his part of the self-destruct sequence, but was too late. The last thing Kirk heard was Uhura screaming, as a disrupter blast knocked him to the ground. The bridge became a scene of chaos as the crew of the Enterprise fought hand to hand, but they were outnumbered and all too soon it was over. Uhura tried to keep her gaze neutral but involuntarily her attention returned to Kirk’ prone figure and the flood of dark blood that pooled beneath it.

Sub-Commander Knareth smiled cruelly at each crew member and then his eyes rested on Uhura. Walking over he traced her jaw with his long finger, “What is your name my dear?” He asked softly.

Uhura glared at him and spit in his face. The Romulan smiled as he wiped his face and then barked out an order to a couple of his soldiers, “Hold her down, she needs to be punished for in subornation to her new Captain.”

Uhura struggled, but was no match for the four Romulans that held her to the ground spread eagle. Sub-Commander Knareth could not control the lust and excitement that coursed through his body as his hands reached underneath Uhura’s uniform, clawing at her underclothing until his hand made contact with her breast.

Uhura was crying with rage and fear as the Romulan spoke to her softly, “Wait until I touch you human, once I penetrate you; you will long for my touch again.” The Romulan was gasping with need as he struggled to undo his pants. A shout made him lose focus for Spock had broken free from his captors and was lunging forward.

“Control him,” the sub-commander growled as they subdued a struggling Spock. Once he was firmly held into place the Romulan eyed Spock as he circled him. “It is touching to see a Vulcan so passionate. Is it just to protect a fellow crew-member or something else? Your eyes burn with hate, yet something else too. Could it be you want her for yourself? Fine, you can fight for her and if you win I will let you have her after me.”

The Romulan ordered the guards to release Spock as the Sub-Commander threw down his own weapons, “Vulcan brother let us settle things in the old way.”

Spock and the Romulan circled each other, each cautious, each lethal. Then Spock lost all control as he lunged for the Romulan, the attack was reckless, unskilled, yet Spock didn’t care for he just wanted to feel his hands around the Romulan’s neck.

The both were so intent on their fight that they failed to notice Commander Raeth’s entrance on the bridge. “Enough stop this now,” he shouted.

The Romulan paused just long enough for Spock to grab the Romulan in a head lock and without a moment’s hesitation he snapped Uhura’s would be attacker’s neck with a satisfying pop as the vertebrate bones that led to the base of his skull cracked.

Commander Raeth raised an eyebrow at Spock and said, “Very commendable my Vulcan brother, you have saved me the trouble of dispatching him myself.”

Then everyone on the bridge became silent as Spock walked through a group of armed Romulans, heedless of his own well-being he pushed them aside to reach Uhura. Kneeling down, beside her, Spock swallowed when he looked at her tear stained face as she struggled to cover herself from where the Romulan had ripped off her clothing.

“Step away from her, or I will shoot,” The Commander shouted as he pointed a disruptor at Spock’s head.

Spock ignored him as he took off his shirt and slipped it over Uhura’s head. Without a word Spock gently took Uhura’s hand and guided her to a protected spot behind him.

The Commander lowered his weapon and smiled for he had seldom seen such bravery and loyalty. “What is your name, Vulcan brother?”

Spock stood tall his bare chest exposed, vulnerable, “My name is Spock.”

The Commander raised an eyebrow, “Mister Spock, the famous Mister Spock, well, well. Mister Spock, you have fought bravely for your consort. You have my word that no one will touch her and if it becomes necessary to eliminate the crew of the Enterprise, you may kill her humanely yourself. Such is the right of the mate of a consort.”

Spock bowed his head in acknowledgement and Uhura found herself wishing as if she were really Spock’s consort, for she had never felt so cherished and as inappropriate as it was she slipped her arms around his bare waist and laid her tear stained cheek against Spock’s back. Expecting Spock to flinch when she touched him, Uhura was surprised when he leaned heavily into her arms, allowing her fingers to freely grasp his warm flesh.

 

 

 

 


	19. Illogical Hope

Muriah crept along the passageway of the Enterprise for her sensitive ears had detected a faint movement over to her left. With her phaser drawn Muriah whirled around the corner.

Mister Scott jumped back in surprise and yelped, “It’s me don’t shoot.”

Muriah smiled, “Hello, Scotty.”

Scotty returned her smile grateful for any spark of hope, “Aye, lass you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Muriah grinned back, “Mister Scott, I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you, for I have a plan to take back the Enterprise.”

Scotty sighed and shook his head, “Your optimism is to be admired, but there’s not much we can do, lass. I’ve tried to get an emergency signal out to star-fleet but all frequencies are jammed and the bridge…the bridge has been taken.”

Lieutenant Riley, who had been biting his thumbnail, stepped forward, “Begging your pardon Miss…I mean uhm Muriah, but what exactly is your plan? How are we three going to defeat a ship full of Romulans.”

Muriah stared at Lieutenant Riley for so long that he flushed and looked away, “Lieutenant, I do not necessarily need your help; however I could use some company, so how about it? Are you with me or not?”

Scotty chuckled and said, “I like your style, lass. In in the immortal words of William Wallace, ‘they may take our lives, but they will never take our freedom.’”

                         __________________________________________

Sarek lay in his bed trying in vain to rest. Amanda’s presence in the back of his mind comforted him somewhat, yet he felt Spock’s absence deeply. He and his son had not been close for many years, yet the thought of losing him was intolerable. When Sarek’s door chime sounded, he answered it with relief.

“Come in, “Sarek intoned flatly.

Commander Rael’s figure filled the doorway; he paused for a moment and then walked into Sarek’s dimly lit cabin, “Sarek, I trust you were not asleep?”

Sarek stood up as a feeling of dread beat at the battalions of his logic and control, “No, sleep has evaded me.”

Commander Rael nodded, “We will be in same quadrant as the Enterprise soon.” Commander Rael looked down at his hands and then said, “The Enterprise is under attack as we speak. Our inside agent is attempting to not harm the crew of the Enterprise, but there is only so much he can do without compromising his position. I thought…I thought you should know.”

Sarek clasped his hands behind his back to keep them from trembling as he began to pace back and forth, “Perhaps, your agent will be able to spare the crew of the Enterprise, for it is the only hope we have left.”

Commander Rael raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Hope, Sarek? Hope as you know is most illogical. The Romulan race is violent and cruel, making the survival of the bridge crew most unlikely.”

Sarek nodded and said softly, “Hope is logical, only to be relied upon when there is nothing else.”

Commander Rael nodded and turned to leave but before he did he paused, “Sarek, my son is in constant danger as well.”

Sarek spoke aloud as if Commander Rael were not there, “My son Spock and I have a dissention between us and since then we have hardly spoken. It seems strange that in just a few moments I might lose him forever. The rift between us would no longer exist. Everything we did or did not share would be meaningless.”

Commander Rael shook his head, “You are wrong my friend. Everything shared between you and your son will always mean something for death cannot destroy memories.”

Sarek nodded sadly, “Yes, for it is through death that the past becomes exponentially stronger.”

Commander Rael looked into the depths of Sarek’s eyes and inwardly gasped at the passion that brewed within them.

                         ___________________________________

Kirk groaned as he lay in Spock’s arms, blood flowed down his face and neck as Spock tilted his head back so that Kirk could breathe easier. “Captain, can you hear me?” Spock asked calmly, only Kirk could hear the tremor in his voice.

Kirk nodded, for every breath he took was sheer agony, “I think I have a collapsed lung,” Kirk gasped.

“Oh, and I thought I was the ship’s Doctor,” McCoy snapped sarcastically to hide his concern over Kirk’s condition.

Kirk’s bloodshot eyes stared back at McCoy as he ran a medical scanner over Kirk’s body. “Well, Doctor, do I have a collapsed lung?” Kirk asked weakly barely able to keep his eyes focused on McCoy.

The whirling of the medical scanner stopped and McCoy said, “The reason you are having trouble breathing is that you have a pneumothorax.”

Kirk raised an eyebrow and gasped, “And just what is that, Bones?”

When Doctor McCoy didn’t answer, Spock calmly replied, “A pneumothorax is when the air pushes the outside of the…”

McCoy swore, “Can nothing shut you up, Spock? Jim, you have pneumothorax-a collapsed lung.”

Commander Raeth shouted, “Enough, your sentimental driveling over one another makes me sick. Now, where is that half breed mutant woman you have been harboring on your ship?”

 

 


	20. The Devil Herself

Scotty looked at Muriah as if she had lost her mind. “Lass, you can’t be serious.”

Lieutenant Riley nodded in agreement with Scotty, “I must concur with Mister Scott, your plan is creative but…”

Muriah cut Riley off curtly, “Do you have a better plan, Lieutenant?”

Scotty massaged his jaw as he considered Muriah’s proposal, “Well, I suppose it could work.”

Lieutenant Riley glared at Scotty, “I don’t believe my ears Mister Scott. Surely you don’t think that all her talk of reading minds and hocus pocus is real?”

Scotty shrugged and said, “Well, lad I don’t have a better plan, do you?”

                                                ______________

Commander Raeth smiled as Talerth’s face appeared on the Enterprise view screen. “Commander Raeth, congratulations for a job well done.” Commander Talerth said as she smiled coolly. “Now, Commander Raeth, you promised that I would get a significant promotion once the Enterprise was taken. Now, when do I get to board her?”

Kirk glanced up at the screen and something about the excitement in Talerth’s voice reminded Kirk of the ambition he had in his Star-Fleet Academy days.

Commander Raeth smiled, “You remember well, Talerth, you may beam aboard and take temporary command of the Enterprise while I interrogate the crew, but first things first, the Enterprise can’ t have two Captains Raeth said as he lowered a disruptor at Kirk’s head.

Talerth nodded, “I quite agree, however before you kill him, I would like to toy with the Captain. Perhaps I could obtain information through some of my techniques.”

Kirk grinned as he brushed a stream of blood out of his eyes, ”Commander Talerth, I look forward to being toyed with. As my first officer Spock would say…”

Kirk’s breath expelled in a whoosh of air as Commander Raeth kicked him in the stomach, “Silence, human.”

Spock knelt beside Kirk as he lay gasping on the floor, “Captain, I must say that your last remark was most unwise.”

Kirk looked up from his doubled over position. “Spock, I’m sorry for I guess you can’t appreciate the idea of being tied up by a beautiful woman and interrogated, you know a little BDSM?”

Spock raised an eyebrow and said calmly, “On the contrary Captain, many Vulcan mating rituals include BDSM elements.”

Kirk opened his mouth to say something and then groaned as another stomach cramp knotted the muscles in his stomach.

                        _______________

Scotty looked at the tri-recorder in his hand and frowned at the readings. “I don’t know. I just don’t know,” he muttered.

Muriah looked over Scotty’s shoulder and said, “What’s the problem, Mister Scott?”

Scotty shook his head. “I don’t know if this is going to work or not.”

Lieutenant Riley stepped out of the corner as he glared at Muriah. “Well, it better. I don’t want to be in this outfit any longer than necessary.”

Muriah giggled at the sight of Riley in her old gown from Babylon 2. Scotty grinned, “Aye, laddie you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Lieutenant Riley grimaced. “Let’s just get on with it.”

As soon as the Centurion caught sight of the figure running down the corridor in a white flowing gown she smiled, for she had found the mutant woman.

“Halt,” the Centurion shouted as she ran after the robbed figure. The Centurion ran a few paces and then stopped for she sensed something was wrong. As she turned to look behind her a tingling sensation numbed her whole body as she fell to the ground.

Scotty chuckled as they dragged the Centurion’s body into a near-by bathroom. “We’d better hurry the Romulan lass will be up and fighting soon.”

“No, she won’t. We have to kill her,” Muriah muttered as she struggled to get into the Romulan’s clothes.

Scotty shook his head, “No, I cannot condone murder.”

Muriah shrugged, “Suit yourself Mister Scott, now help me transform into a Romulan.”

After she had soaped her eyebrows into an upward slant Muriah looked at Scotty and Lieutenant Riley, “Well, how do I look?”

Scotty grinned and said, “Aye, very good lass. You look like the devil herself.”

  


 


	21. Spock's Shirt

Lieutenant Riley swallowed as he, Scotty and Muriah approached the heavily guarded doors of the bridge. “This isn’t going to work,” Lieutenant Riley hissed.

Muriah kicked him and snarled back, “Shut up.”

One of the Centurions leaned forward as Muriah approached and then saluted. “Centurion, I have captured the mutant woman and her accomplice.”

The Centurion nodded at Muriah and said, “Very good. You are to be congratulated I will now take the prisoners to Commander Raeth.”

“What?” Muriah snarled. “You would deprive me of my glory?”

The Centurion snorted and then spat on the ground, “Very well, take them to the Commander yourself.”

Muriah smiled sweetly. “Thank you, Centurion. But before I go would you not like to catch a glimpse of the mutant woman?”

The Centurion looked both ways, licked his lips and then leaned forward.

“Surprise,” Lieutenant Riley said as he threw back the hood of the gown he was wearing and fired a phaser.

Muriah turned towards Scotty. “Now,” she commanded as a group of Centurions ran toward them. Scotty turned on the tri-recorder he was holding and threw it towards the Romulans.

“Hit the dirt,” Scotty yelled at Lieutenant Riley and Muriah.

They all lay on the ground as the Centurions began to scramble up towards them. “Just as I thought I told you it…” Lieutenant Riley’s words were drowned out by a huge explosion, which seemed to rock the whole ship.

After a few moments Scotty coughed as he helped Muriah and Lieutenant Riley up he then turned to Riley and said, “You were saying Lad?”

 

Lieutenant Uhura’s eyes burned with hatred as she glared at the Romulans around her. A lump caught in her throat at the sight of Kirk, as blood streamed from the side of his head and shoulder; however his eyes were just as alive with hatred as Uhura’s. When Kirk caught sight of Uhura’s glance, he grinned and then winked at her. Uhura smiled and thought how incorrigible Kirk was, then suddenly a loud explosion rocked the ship as the bridge doors shattered into tiny metal fragments. Uhura screamed as phaser fire bounced off the walls and then all was quiet. When the smoke cleared Scotty was already by Kirk’s side helping him to stand.

Kirk leaned heavily against Scotty, yet still continued to survey the bridge. “We have to get some more of our people up here to hold the bridge. Spock…” Kirk never got the chance to finish his sentence when he was knocked to the ground by Muriah. Quickly she reached for her phaser to blast the Romulan who had tried to kill Kirk.

“Nooooooooo,” someone screamed.

Muriah didn’t feel a thing as a blast from a silver nosed gun tore into her back.

Without hesitation Spock reached down and picked up Muriah’s weapon. The Romulan Centurion who had shot Muriah laughed, as he reached for his own weapon. “Vulcan, give it up for I know you won’t shoot. There is a stun mechanism on the weapon. Would you like me to show you where it is? You could stun me and then throw me into the brig. That would be logical would it not?”

Spock nodded his head in agreement. “Yes, it would be logical. However, have you forgotten that I am half human? And humans,” Spock said as he raised the weapon, “are often treacherous.”

The Centurion laughed, “Talk is cheap, Vulcan.”

“I quite agree,” Spock said as he arched an eyebrow and fired the weapon three times.

For a moment no one moved and then Kirk recovered first as he said, “Well, done, Spock. Spock?”

Spock wasn’t listening as he knelt down beside Muriah. Gently, he laid two fingers on her neck and then looked up at Kirk. “Jim, she’s still alive, but barely.”

Kirk nodded. “We’ve got to get her to sick-bay, but first let’s get some more of our crew up here on the bridge. Uhura, put me on ship-wide. Uhura?”

Uhura knelt by Muriah holding her hand as she pressed her hands on the wound to keep her from bleeding out. “Uhura, let Spock take over I need you to put me on ship-wide now,” Kirk said firmly. When Uhura didn’t answer him Kirk snapped, “Lieutenant Uhura, I just gave you an order, now get to your post.”

Spock, gently, removed Uhura’s blood stained hands from Muriah’s back and said softly,”Uhura, it’s alright I will take care of her.”

Uhura nodded at Spock gratefully, wiped her blood stained hands on the shirt she was wearing-Spock’s shirt, and then gracefully went to her post.

Kirk leaned back in his chair and said as firmly as he could muster, “This is Captain Kirk speaking, we have control of the bridge, so I recommend that all Romulans surrender immediately.”


	22. Control?

McCoy squeezed Nurse Chapel tight when he heard Kirk’s ship wide announcement. A few moments later McCoy heard Kirk’s voice paging sick-bay, “Bones? Bones? Where are you? This is no time for screwing around, Mister.”

McCoy grinned for it was good to hear Kirk’s impatient voice once more. McCoy was still smiling when he paged Kirk back and said, “Doctor McCoy at your service, Captain.”

Kirk replied back ignoring McCoy’s jab,” Bones, I need you up here on the double. We have a medical…emergency.”

McCoy winced for this was the part of his job he hated, the part where a smiling Star-Fleet officer that had once been in sick-bay for a check-up was now a piece of blown apart pulp. “Who is it, Jim?”

Kirk sighed heavily, “It’s Muriah.”

McCoy lowered his voice, “Jim, I’m sorry but all the corridors are blocked with fighting. I couldn’t get to you if my own father were up there.”

As if to confirm his statement Kirk could hear the whine of phaser fire in the background. “Situation understood, Bones,” Kirk out.

Kirk looked over at Uhura and Spock, “I’m sorry, Spock, Uhura. Do what you can to make her comfortable and then back to your respective stations.”

Spock stood mutely before his blood spattered console, some of it red, some of it greyish green like his own, some of it brilliant green and he continued to stare as it dripped down on to the floor in a conglomerate of color. Spock tried to avoid stepping in the puddles as he made his way to his monitor and then he looked over at Uhura and the breakable part of his heart snapped when he saw Uhura’s pain filled expression in her dark eyes. She trusted him. How could he let her down? How could he let Muriah die at their feet?

“Captain,” Spock’s voice was tense with the effort it took not to rush to Uhura’s side. “I would like to attempt to take Muriah to sick-bay.”

Kirk’s jaw tightened. “I need you up here, Spock. Permission denied.”

Even though Uhura had turned her back away from him and the Captain, Spock could tell from the way that she was breathing that she was crying. Spock took a step closer to Kirk’s chair and whispered. “Jim, if Muriah does not get to sick-bay soon, she will die.”

Kirk stood up abruptly, a little too abruptly for he had to grasp the arm of his chair to keep his balance. “Spock, Muriah saved my life. Nobody appreciates that more than I do, however, with that being said I need you on the bridge.”

Spock shook his head, “As illogical as if may seem, I cannot let her die. Mister Scott take over for me please,” Spock said calmly as he picked up Muriah.

Kirk felt as if he had been punched in the stomach, “Spock, I need you here.”

Spock gazed deep into Kirk’s hurt, angry eyes and said, “Understood, Captain, I will accept the appropriate punishment at the appropriate time.”

After Spock left, Commander Raeth fought against the security officers that held him as Kirk turned around and grinned. “I’m afraid that I’m in control of my ship again, Commander.”

Commander Raeth raised an eyebrow, looking bored, “So, it would seem. Captain, things are not what they seem, for I was sent by the Romulan Empire to stop the Vulcan Romulan Brotherhood. Sarek is aboard my ship of his own free will as we speak.”

“Do you want me to stun him?” One of Kirk’s security team asked, hoping Kirk would say,’yes.’

Kirk looked thoughtfully over at the Commander, “No,” he said slowly.

Commander Talerth spoke again, “Captain, there isn’t much time; you will just have to trust me.”

Kirk scanned the view screen. The Romulan ships seemed to loom closer as a wave of dizziness assailed him. Kirk rubbed his eyes, “How do I know this isn’t a trick, maybe we should just fight?”

Commander Talerth laughed, “You gesture is noble but hardly practicable. Your ship’s weapon capabilities are almost depleted and you need what’s left of your power for life support.”

Kirk’s jaw tightened, “Then we will destroy our selves.”

Commander Talerth nodded in approval. “That is an honorable choice, however, the Romulan government is determined to destroy the Vulcan Romulan Brotherhood and it would be illogical for the Enterprise and her crew to be destroyed as well. Captain, we can help each other.”

Kirk rubbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Perhaps, we could discuss a treaty over dinner?”

Commander Talerth sighed, “Captain Kirk, I beg you to take the matter seriously.”

Kirk tried to concentrate on Commander Talerth’s words, but his vision kept going in and out of focus and he grabbed the arm of his chair as a wave of pain engulfed him.

“Captain, what is it?” Commander Talerth asked and then he frowned when he saw the gash on Kirk’s shoulder. “Captain, is that wound from a Romulan dagger?”

“Yes,” Kirk hissed.

“Captain, it is imperative that you listen to me for all Romulan daggers are embedded with a small capsule of poison and it is just as deadly to humans as it is Romulans.” Commander Talerth said as he paused for effect.

Kirk sighed long-sufferingly, “Of course it is.”


	23. Death Meld

“Captain, you must let me administer the antidote,” Commander Talerth growled, as he approached Kirk with a wicked looking hypo-spray.

Scotty whistled and then whispered, or what he thought was whispering over to Uhura, “Now, that’s a wicked looking instrument. Looks like an ancient, Scottish, dis-emboweling tool from the early…”

“Scotty, I’m right here. Please, after this is all over report to sick-bay to get your ears checked,” Kirk gasped as Commander Talerth raised an all too familiar eyebrow.

“Captain, shall I proceed?” Commander Talerth asked, as irritation crossed his placid features.

“Fascinating,” Kirk thought as he observed an array of unprotected emotions that flitted across the Romulan’s face.  He then began to feel his arm swell.

“Enough of this nonsense,” Commander Talerth said as he stepped forward. “Kirk, life or death, the choice is yours.”

Kirk sighed, “Well, if you put it that way…” He barely had time to blink as Commander Talerth hovered over him, ripped off the sleeve of Kirk’s shirt and jabbed the hypo-spray into Kirk’s swollen arm.

As Kirk blacked out, he noticed the look of satisfaction on Commander Talerth’s face as he said aloud, “By all the gods, that felt good,” and then Kirk fell limply at his feet.

Kirk felt a rush of air and then a warm sensation spread through his body. He smiled as loving voices from his past caressed his sub-conscious senses.

“Captain Kirk, can you hear me?” A voice shouted in his ear.

Kirk wanted to answer, but couldn’t. “Captain?”

Kirk’s eyes suddenly flew open when he felt a stinging slap across his face. Commander Talerth smiled into Kirk’s angry eyes. “It appears that you are going to live, Captain Kirk. Now, on your feet we have things to discuss.” Commander Talerth ordered.

Kirk rubbed his jaw and snapped, “No one orders me around on my own ship, mister.”

Commander Talerth stared at Kirk, much like Spock did right before a sigh and said, “If that’s your way of saying, ‘thank you”, I accept and reply with the human response of, ‘you’re welcome’.”

___________

As Spock ran along the smoke, filled corridors of the Enterprise, he felt that he was making good time and that McCoy would have said something illogical like, “Spock, you are lucky.”

The whine of a nearby phaser brought Spock’s thoughts into focus. From his vantage point, Spock could see that the Romulan forces were weakening. However, they still blocked his way to sick-bay. Muriah moaned and twisted in Spock’s arms. Gently, Spock put his fingers to her temples and telepathically exuded nothing but peace and calm. For no matter what humans thought, peace and calm were two different entities to Vulcans and if humans were logical they would have to admit the same.

Muriah’s eyelids fluttered open, “Spock?” She whispered.

Spock shifted Muriah to a more comfortable position, “Hush, do not try to speak.”

Muriah smiled and said drowsily, “Spock, I have much to tell you.”

Spock put his fingers to Muriah’s lips and said, “Hush, do not speak now, it will only weaken you.”

Spock stiffened as the phaser fire drew closer to them. Looking down at Muriah Spock mentally reached out to her, “Muriah, I am going to attempt to get you to sick-bay. However, as Captain Kirk would say, ‘we are going to have to make a run for it.’”

Muriah nodded at Spock and gritted her teeth as Spock hoisted her over his shoulder and began to run. Spock’s heart began to race faster as they neared sick-bay and they were almost there when he felt the burn of a phaser strike pulse through his leg. Everything seemed to tilt out of focus in slow motion as Spock fell to the ground. For a few seconds Spock lay on the ground un-moving and then adrenaline kicked in and he sat up to observe the damage to his leg. It was a mass of shattered bone and greyish-green blood. As Spock looked at the injury, he drew in a long breath, there was no time for contemplation, for a group of Romulan soldiers were heading his way. Quietly, Spock reached for Muriah’s temples and as he contacted her mind they both agreed on what should be done.

By the time the Romulan soldiers approached, Spock and Muriah’s hearts beat as one. A Centurion reached out and touched Spock’s temples. He drew his hand back as he glanced up at his Commander. “These two are useless. They are not even worth killing, for their minds are locked in a death meld. Technically their lives have already ceased to exist.”

Spock heard the words but could not comprehend their meaning. Every sound was fading away into a meaningless garble of noise. Spock’s last conscious thoughts were of the Enterprise, her crew and Kirk. “Would Kirk ever be able to forgive him, for leaving the Enterprise-his duty? But most of all would Kirk-Jim be able to forgive him for leaving Kirk-his Captain-his best friend?”

 

 


	24. Echoes

Kirk struggled to his feet with the help of Talerth and as soon as he was able Kirk snapped, “Get out of my chair, mister.”

Commander Talerth raised an eyebrow, but didn’t move from the coveted chair. “Captain, I am going to contact the other Romulan ships and tell them that you are dead. Surely even you can leap to the next logical conclusion.”

Kirk’s lips were firmly pursed.  Taking Kirk’s silence for miscomprehension, Commander Talerth said, “Hide.”

Kirk snarled but ducked down behind his chair before the view screen came shimmering on. Uhura shivered as she hailed the renegade Romulan ship.

Commander Talerth smiled as a thin, cruel face shimmered into view. “Sub-Commander T’une, I have a marvelous victory to report, “Captain Kirk is dead. The Enterprise is ours.”

The Sub-Commander raised an eyebrow and said, “Glorious news indeed, but where is his body?”

Commander Talerth leaned forward in the chair; careful not to reveal Kirk’s hiding place. “He is dead, that’s all you need to know.”

Respect shown in the Sub-commander’s eyes as she said, “Very well, where is Commander Raeth?”

Commander Talerth smiled, “He is interrogating some of the prisoners and you know how he loves his work.”

For the first time Sub-Commander T’une smiled. “Yes, I know.”

Commander Talerth saluted and then waved to Uhura as he said, “Cut the transmission, Lieutenant.”

Once the transmission was cut Commander Talerth jumped up from the chair, “Saleth,” he spat.

Kirk stood up from his hiding place. “What is a Saleth?”

Commander Talerth smiled and shook his head. “It is untranslatable.”

For the first time in what seemed like years, Kirk laughed. As he did so the ship seemed to echo his sentiments, for the tension on the bridge relaxed as the bridge crew members grinned at each other.

“Keptin, my sensors are detecting a fleet of Romulan warships,” Chekov said his strained voice cutting into the idyllic atmosphere.

***

Sarek’s eyes met Sub-Commander T’une’s, “Has Commander Talerth contacted you?”

“Yes, Ambassador Sarek, we have come to our destination.” T’une answered softly.

Sarek nodded. T’une studied the ground before Sarek’s feet. “You may accompany me to the bridge or stay in your quarters.”

Sarek looked up from his meditative stance and said firmly, “I will accompany you.”

Sarek and T’une stood side by side looking out the view screen and Sarek’s throat tightened at the sight of the Enterprise, for she seemed to glow brighter as Romulan birds of prey swarmed around her like vultures. The rebel ship and the Enterprise would soon be destroyed. Sarek closed his eyes and all he could see was Amanda’s face as she held up baby Spock for his inspection and his uncaring words from so long ago echoed back at him. “He’s so human,” Sarek had said with distain.

A whirring sound caught Sarek’s attention and T’une gasped as Kirk materialized on the bridge.

Kirk grinned as he said, “Greetings, Sub-Commander.” He then looked down at his bare chest. “Sorry I didn’t have time to dress formally, but it was imperative…”Kirk’s voice trailed off when he caught sight of Sarek, his jaw working back and forth in stressful popping motions. “Sarek, what are you doing on a Romulan ship?”

Sarek stepped forward and in a voice that made Kirk think of his first officer, said “Captain, I was not to inform you about the situation until it became absolutely necessary, as it appears it just has.”

Kirk took a deep breath and winced for his lungs still ached, “You’d better have a good explanation for all of this for as far as I’m concerned, you’re a traitor to the federation, Ambassador, Sarek.”

 

 


	25. The Death Meld

Whatever Sarek was going to say became drowned out by the whine of a transporter beam. The last thing Sarek saw was Kirk’s cocky grin. As they materialized on the bridge Commander Talerth stepped forward. “Greetings Captain, Ambassador, I have just ordered the Romulan fleet to stand down, while we negotiate.

                       >>>

Kirk grinned as he ran his hands over the smooth polished surface of the conference table. “Ladies and Gentlemen Star-Fleet and the Romulan government have agreed to let the Enterprise escort Muriah to Vulcan. So, it appears as if our little adventure is at an end.”

Talerth bowed his head, “So, it would seem Captain. Sarek, it is a pity that we must part as adversaries once more for I have found your company to be most enlightening.” Sarek bowed in acknowledgement. “Oh Ambassador there is something that I want to give you,” Sarek said as he motioned for a Centurion to come forward. He took an object from the Centurion’s hands and gave it to Sarek. Sarek’s eyes widened when he saw what the object was, for it was the Vulcan Statue he had admired in the Commander’s quarters. “Sarek, I want you to have it for the statue belongs on Vulcan.”

Sarek shook his head. “I cannot possibly accept such a valuable gift.”

Talerth smiled. “Ambassador, consider it a reminder that the past and present are not so far apart and perhaps someday this will lead to peace between our peoples.”

Kirk was enjoying the peace and goodwill in the room, when McCoy’s frantic voice blared over the intercom. “Jim, you and Sarek need to get down here now.”

A feeling of dread overcame Kirk as he and Sarek ran through the halls to sickbay. “Spock, it must be Spock,” Kirk thought as he pushed past crew members in his path.

McCoy had been feeling sorry for himself until he saw Kirk’s face. “Bone, what is it? Is Spock alright?”

McCoy swallowed. “Jim, Doctor M’ Benga is with him now. Sarek please go to him.” Kirk pushed past McCoy to where Spock lay. Though Kirk’s knowledge of medicine was rudimentary, he could tell that the readings above Spock’s bed were not at normal levels. They barely rose above the lowest point on the medical screen. Kirk stood at the edge of Spock’s bed. “Spock,” he whispered. Kirk glanced over at the bed next to Spock’s to see Muriah in very much the same shape as Spock. Her face echoed the deadly pallor of Spock’s. Kirk shuddered for they both appeared to be dead. Sarek came and stood beside Spock’s bed putting his fingers on Spock’s temples.

Kirk walked over to Doctor M’Benga, “Doctor, what’s happened here?”

Doctor M’Benga took Kirk’s arm and gently led him over to the over side of the room. “Captain, it’s difficult to explain.”

Kirk leaned forward, “I’ve got time. Explain now.”

Doctor M’Benga frowned. “It is the Talmeth or the Vulcan Death Meld.”

Kirk took one step closer to M’Benga. “There’s no such thing, Doctor.”

Doctor M’Benga’s eyes remained steady as he sought to calm Kirk, “Captain, it is a practice that goes back to Vulcan’s ancient times during the time of Surak. Vulcan warriors would engage in the Vulcan Death Meld if they were certain of capture. Their death would insure that the enemy could not extract information from them.”

Kirk swore. “Spock must have thought the Romulans were going to overtake the ship.”

Doctor M’Benga nodded in agreement. “It would seem that he and Muriah linked together to avoid capture.”

Kirk massaged his jaw. “I suppose Doctor McCoy informed you of Muriah’s genetic background?”

“Yes,” he said as he glanced over in Spock’s direction. “That’s what worries me. I don’t know anything about the true nature of Muriah’s physiology.”

Kirk nodded swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Keep me apprised of his condition, Doctor. I’ll be on the bridge.”

Kirk surveyed his crew as he stepped on the bridge. Uhura’s grin faded when she saw the look on Kirk’s face. Her hand gracefully flew to her throat as she thought, “Please don’t let Spock be dead.”

 

 

 


	26. Love Thy Neighbor

Kirk had only been on the bridge a few moments when Uhura turned to face him. “Captain, you and Commander Talerth are wanted in sick-bay now. Doctor McCoy says it’s an emergency,”Uhura said softly as her brown eyes sought Kirk’s hazel ones.

Sarek re-attempted to reach Spock, but Spock resisted him, which hardly surprised Sarek.

Talerth looked down at the woman whose presence had gotten the Empire into an uproar. There was something about her that made his heart beat a little faster. He placed his fingers on her temples and attempted to reach her through the mind meld. “Muriah,” he whispered. “My name is Talerth and I mean you no harm. Please the danger is over. Come back with me.”  There was no response, only a tight sense of a door being locked.

Kirk rushed into sick bay, breathless and there was no other word for it. He was scared, for Spock looked worse than he did before. “Spock,” Kirk whispered as he stared at McCoy and Sarek in a panic.

McCoy took Kirk by the arm and pulled him aside. “Jim, Sarek can’t reach Spock. His brain function is all but gone. You need to face the fact that…that…,” McCoy’s voice trailed off as Kirk jerked his arm free.

“Bones, don’t just don’t even say it…Spock is going to be fine, you forget I don’t believe in no win scenarios,” Kirk snapped.

McCoy grabbed Kirk by the shoulders, “Jim, you’ve got to face facts. We all have risked and will continue to risk our live in service of the Federation. Spock knew the risks when he signed on.”

Kirk swallowed and stared at McCoy. “I have to try, Bones.” Kirk said as he walked over to Spock’s side. He watched Spock’s shallow breathing for a moment or two and then placed his fingers over Spock’s temples. Instead of speaking words into Spock’s mind Kirk let anything and everything that came into his thoughts flow out towards Spock.

Spock felt nothing. Blackness consumed his very essence. Something or someone tried to reach him but Spock ignored it. Then the blackness faded to gray and Spock found himself sitting in the sands of Vulcan. The hot arid breeze warmed his skin and Spock closed his eyes soaking in its rays. “Spock, don’t shut me out,” a voice spoke. It was a familiar voice. “Spock, it’s me, Jim.”

Spock’s eyes flew open and there beside him was Kirk-Jim. “Jim, what are you doing here?”

Kirk sighed. “Trying to metaphorically drag your ass back to the living.”

Spock half smiled at Kirk and said, “Fascinating.”

Kirk started to laugh and then stopped. “Spock I need you. I need you to come back. If anyone can fight this it’s you.”

Spock sighed. “Jim, if I am in the death meld I will die.”

Kirk stood up and stamped his foot and began to pace. “Spock, there’s got to be something. Please, rack that computer brain of yours and think of a way out of this.”

Spock laid back and put his head behind his hands. “There is a way. It is possible that if I had a mate she could bring me back, but I am alone.”

Kirk gripped Spock’s arm. “You’re not alone, besides there’s more to life than…a mate or mating.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Jim, that’s not exactly a testament coming from you.”

Kirk laughed and then looked at Spock sideways, so that he could avoid direct eye contact. “What about Uhura, I’ve seen the way you look at her when you think she can’t see you.”

Spock looked out into the distance. “Jim, for some months I’ve felt that my life all of our lives have a different linear pattern. Here in the world we know I am alone. In another lifetime…Uhura…Uhura is my consort.”

Kirk sat up and looked over at Spock. “What? I don’t believe you.”

Spock smiled at Kirk sadly, without attempting to hide his emotions. “Jim, I know you’ve assumed that Vulcans just mate when they have to during Pon-Farr, but the truth is…Here, me show you. Close your eyes.”

Kirk closed his eyes, and a lifetime of images flashed across his mind. Spock telling Uhura the first time that he liked her, Spock holding her hand, Spock kissing her, Spock holding her, Spock….” Kirk’s eyes snapped open. “Spock, I had no idea. I mean that was some fantasy.”

Spock looked at Kirk and raised an eyebrow. “Jim, my imagination is not that developed. What you saw was  reality on another plane.”

Kirk’s eyes budged. “Well, you’d better a figure a way to get there fast.”

Spock looked at Kirk again. “Jim I can’t for the same conditions do not exist on this plane and I am tired of fighting to keep myself under control.”

“Spock, you’re not alone. I am you friend and somehow we will get through this together. Now come back to me-us, now that’s an order mister.” Kirk said as he stood up and held out his hand to Spock.

Spock took Kirk’s hand and then stood up. “Jim, I will fight but I can’t come back unless Muriah does.”

Kirk frowned for he wasn’t sure he even liked the woman who had gotten them all into so much trouble. “Great, the love thy neighbor premise is biting me in the ass again.” Kirk thought as he looked over at Spock’s serene countenance. “And quit mocking me, Spock.”

Spock looked over at Kirk with a childlike innocence. “Your train of what you call thinking has stumped me once again, for I am not mocking you. I am just confused at your reference to the old Biblical principle; ‘love thy neighbor for I fail to see how it has anything to do with our current situation.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Back to Normal?

Talerth spoke comforting words to Muriah as he attempted to strengthen the mind meld between the two of them. “Muriah, please come back with me. The pain from your past is almost unendurable, but know this I pledge myself to you as your protector.”

Muriah fought through the pain that held her in its grip. A soothing voice spoke to her. At first Muriah thought it was her father but the voice corrected her. “Muriah, my name is Talerth. I am a Romulan that has come to protect you. Feel my presence, strip bare my thoughts so you know that I am telling the truth.” Talerth gasped as Muriah barreled into his consciousness. She saw his struggles to obtain peace. She saw his loneliness as he worked as scientist to improve mining conditions, but most of all she saw his aching need for a mate. The pain of a recent rejection had left him raw and Muriah saw all of it.

Spock stopped and looked off into the distance. “Jim, Muriah is attempting to break the death meld. I must help her and you must help me.”

Kirk could feel that he was starting to lose contact with the meld. “Spock, what do you need me to do?”

Spock stood in front of Kirk his brown eyes locked on to Kirk’s hazel ones. “What you always do, Jim, surround me with your friendship. For it is the illogical nature of our friendship that gives me strength, please help me.”

Kirk nodded gritted his teeth and screamed out in fear and pain as his consciousness was blended with Spock’s, then Muriah’s and then Talerth’s. Tears poured down Spock’s cheeks, making him look like a rain drenched statue. Kirk’s heart pounded until it deafened him and then he mercifully lost consciousness. The first thing Kirk saw when he opened his eyes was Nurse Chapel.

“Captain, how are you feeling?” She asked as she patted his hand.

Kirk nodded. “I’m fine. What about Spock how is he?”

Nurse Chapel smiled. “He’s going to be fine thanks to you.”

Later on that evening Kirk staggered down the corridor to his quarters. His body ached from emotional exhaustion. Rubbing his eyes Kirk entered his room and collapsed on the bed. “Damn,” Kirk muttered as he stared up at the ceiling. Though he was tired Kirk knew that sleep was going to evade him, so it was with relief that he heard his door chime.

“Come,” Kirk called out. McCoy’s slump shouldered silhouette blocked the light from the hallway.

Kirk propped himself up on his elbows. “Bones, what is it? Is Spock okay?”

McCoy stepped inside. “Yes, Spock’s condition is stabilized.”

Kirk leaned back on to his pillow. “Thank God, I thought he was going to die.”

McCoy nodded. “I know I was so preoccupied with Spock’s condition that I failed to realize how badly you were injured. Jim, I can see the pain etched on your face. You should have been in sick-bay hours ago. Now as your chief medical officer and your friend I’m ordering you to sick-bay for an overhaul.” McCoy braced himself for an argument and when none came McCoy knew that Kirk must really be in pain.

“Alright, Bones let’s go.” Kirk said as he grunted when he stood up.

McCoy winced as he examined the wound on Kirk’s shoulder. “Jim, if you are going to retain full range of that shoulder you need to stay in sick-bay and rest.”

“Bones, enough,” Kirk growled. He was just about to give McCoy hell, when he heard the hiss of a hypo-spray. “You bast…” Kirk slurred as his head dropped to the side.

“Doctor McCoy?” Nurse Chapel asked.

McCoy whirled around for he always hated drugging Kirk against his will. “Yes, Nurse Chapel what is it?” McCoy snapped.

“Ambassador Sarek is up and wishes to speak with you.” Nurse Chapel snapped back word for word.

McCoy glanced back at Kirk. “Watch him and make sure he’s asleep.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Nurse Chapel said as she grinned as McCoy left. Things were finally getting back to normal. “Then why am I feeling that something terrible is about to happen,” Nurse Chapel thought as a sense of unease gripped the pit of her stomach.

 

 


	28. Adagio

Spock looked around him in confusion. “Where am I?”

Nurse Chapel rushed to his side. “Spock, I mean Mister… Spock, how are you feeling?”

Spock focused his eyes on Nurse Chapel’s pleasant form. “Nurse Chapel….”  His words faded away as Spock’s head lolled to one side of the pillow.

Nurse Chapel ran to the intercom. “Doctor McCoy, I need you in here right away.”

***

Doctor McCoy folded his arms across his chest. He hated medical mysteries. “So, why hasn’t he responded to treatment?” McCoy muttered aloud.

Sarek looked over at McCoy his brows furrowed in concertation. “Doctor, your medical knowledge of Vulcan physiology is limited. Perhaps, it would be best if you tended to your human patients. As soon as we reach Vulcan, Spock will be treated by Vulcan medical teams.”

McCoy turned around in a quick angry pirouette. Kirk was right on his heels. The 360 degree of the circle broken as McCoy ran into him. “What are you doing out of bed?” He snapped.

Kirk ignored the outburst. “What’s wrong with Spock?”

McCoy sighed. “Jim, Spock took a pretty bad beating. I can’t help him. Sarek, has assured me that once he is treated by qualified medical personnel on Vulcan, he should be fine.”

Though he was worried about Spock, Kirk grinned at McCoy’s chagrinned tone. “Somehow, McCoy managed to impart half southern hospitability, half northern aggression pissed in his voice,” Kirk thought in fondness.  

“What would I do without you, Bones? Kirk asked as he held back exhaustive laughter. Then he silenced as he focused on the beeping above Spock’s bed. “What would I do without any…of my friends…my family?” Kirk whispered aloud.

“Now, Jim, everything’s going to be okay. Spock took a rough beating, but he is half human so he should be fine. Humans are tough, not so delicate like Vulcans.” McCoy said loud enough for Sarek to hear.

Kirk smirked as McCoy hurried out of the room to avoid a parting shot from Sarek.

A few hours later Kirk lay on his bed trying to rest. He knew if he were to go back on duty that McCoy would have him confined to sickbay. So, Kirk sighed and turned on some Mozart. He smiled as he thought back on his introduction to the composer. The Enterprise had assisted an intergalactic opera company, whose ship needed repairs. In return the opera company offered to perform The Marriage of Figaro, by Mozart. Kirk closed his eyes as the music and memories washed over him. Uhura green with envy at the musical facility of the performers, Spock working to reign in his reaction to the music, McCoy attempting to monitor those around him to see if classical music did indeed lower blood pressure, Scotty reveling every time he heard a Scottish snap in the rhythm, Chekov swearing that Mozart was actually Russian and then last of all Kirk himself basking in the music and the reactions of his crewmates-his friends-his family.

Kirk massaged his jaw. The Mozart selection tonight seemed haunting-lonely. Kirk pushed a button on his music simulator to find out the name of the piece. It was the second movement of Mozart’s Clarinet Concerto. Kirk let the notes pummel his senses as he attempted to dispel his edginess. “I’ll be glad when we get to Vulcan,” Kirk thought with a sense of irony. For contrary to popular sentiment, Vulcan had never been a peaceful place for him.


	29. The Pilgrimage

It seemed as if the Enterprise herself breathed a sigh of relief as she docked at Vulcan. Kirk spoke into a small box in front of him as he finished his personal log. “The Enterprise has arrived at Vulcan. Mr. Spock and Muriah have been rushed to the Vulcan Medical Center. I have ordered shore leave for the crew, in hopes that after it is up Spock will be able to return to duty. Kirk out.”

Kirk was relieved when he hear his door chime. “Come,” he called out.

Scotty stood there grinning as he said, “Captain, Uhura, Checkov, Sulu and I are going to see if we can get into trouble. Want to come along?”

Kirk shook his head. “No, thanks Scotty.”

Scotty frowned. “I know that Doctor McCoy is forfeiting his shore leave to learn more about Spock’s condition, but you need a little R and R. Now, I know Vulcan is not the ideal place for shore leave, but there is a place near the Vulcan Academy that specializes in…”

Kirk grinned as he interrupted Scotty. “I know the place. I showed it to you, remember?”

Scotty smiled in fond remembrance. “Aye, that was a fine shore leave.”

Kirk nodded. “Yes, it was, Scotty.”

Scotty glanced away from Kirk’s nostalgic look, as his eyes glazed over with one of his own. “Well, Captain I guess we’ll be going. You know where to find us if you change your mind.”

Kirk clasped his hands behind his back. “Thanks, Scotty.”

After they left Kirk sat on the edge of his bed letting his mind drift. The ringing of his door chime make Kirk jump as he snapped out, “Come.”

Sarek stood in the doorway. “Captain, I am sorry if I have disturbed you. However, it has occurred to my wife and I that you might like to stay with us.”

Kirk retreated back into the darkness of his cabin. “Ambassador Sarek, I am honored, but I have decided to go on a pilgrimage to the ancient city of Telcaith. I want to understand what makes the Vulcan psyche tick. In other words, I seek diversity. I’ve misjudged Spock on many occasions. Perhaps, now is the time for me to brush up on my cultural relations with Vulcan.”

Sarek raised an eyebrow and nodded. “It is a rough journey, Captain. May you find what you seek. Peace and long life.”

Kirk held up his palm in the Vulcan salute. Live long and prosper, Ambassador.”

**

Kirk looked at his fellow traveling companions as they gathered around a campfire. They were making small talk, about the weather, the reasons for their pilgrimage, etc. Kirk moved away from the group for hearing their conversant murmurings increased his feelings of isolation. Kirk stood peering into the darkness. It was a pity that Vulcan had no moon, for there was no ghostly light to illuminate the red swirling sands.

“Captain Kirk,” a voice addressed him from the darkness. Kirk whirled around to see the classic features of his Vulcan guide.  “Captain, it is much too dangerous to wander out into the night. Please, stay by the fire.”

Kirk glanced into the eyes of the Vulcan. The flames reflected in his shinning pupils, making them appear as if they were lit from within.

 


	30. CannonBall

The next day dawned hot and bright. Kirk wriggled out of his sleeping bag. He could already hear the other humans complaining about the heat. Kirk had wanted to travel with a Vulcan group but Sarek had dissuaded him, suggesting that as a human Kirk was too fragile to travel with Vulcans. Kirk could hear Sarek’s irritating voice in his head. ‘Captain, you are much too fragile to travel with Vulcans, you would only slow them down.’

Kirk frowned. “Fragile my ass,” he thought as he hoisted his gear over his shoulder. The Vulcan guide surveyed the humans as they struggled to break camp. He and Kirk were the only ones not scurrying around. The Vulcan’s eyes met Kirk’s with an unspoken challenge. Kirk was ready to engage the Vulcan in a stare down. Then the Vulcan blinked, his eyes resumed their bored expression, leaving Kirk to wonder whether he had imagined their challenge. Kirk kept close to the Vulcan for the rest of the day. The chattering of his human companions started to eat away at Kirk’s already frayed nerves.

As the afternoon wore on the chattering of the group segued into complaining about the heat and then silence as each individual strived to keep persevering under Vulcan’s merciless sun. Kirk slowed his pace when he heard a curse, followed by a small thud. He turned around and made his way to one of his fallen companions. Kirk held out his hand. “Here, take my hand, Dr. Brothers isn’t it?”

The woman took Kirk’s hand with a wary reluctance. “Yes, I’m Doctor Brothers.”

Kirk smiled his most charming smile. “I’m…”

Doctor Brothers removed her hand from Kirk’s grasp. “We can skip the introductions, Captain. I know who you are.”

Kirk grinned. “So, my reputation precedes me?”

Doctor Brothers excused herself as she made her way around Kirk, but not before she said, “Yes, Captain it does.”

Kirk opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. He was too late. A blast of Vulcan’s dirt flew into his eyes and mouth. Kirk sputtered then took a drink from his water canteen, noting with alarm how little there was left.  The day wore on. Just as Kirk thought he was going to collapse from the heat, their Vulcan guide stopped and motioned for them to follow him through a small enclave. Kirk sighed. He wasn’t looking forward to squeezing into a small space with his fellow unwashed travelers. However, he forged ahead determined to be keep up with the Vulcan.

“Do you need to catch your breath?” The Vulcan asked with an irritating calm.

“Jesus, he’s not even sweating,” Kirk thought as he said, “No.”

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow and then continued on. After a few more paces Kirk was ready to give up and ask for a rest for his fellow travelers when he heard a sound. “Is that water?” Kirk thought, hoping it wasn’t the sound of some giant flesh eating creature indigenous to Vulcan coming to eat them. When he rounded the corner, Kirk almost fell to the ground. For nestled in a grove of what resembled Palm trees from earth was an honest to goodness waterfall.

“Is it safe to go in and drink?” Kirk asked as he threw down his pack.

The Vulcan nodded. The others had caught up with Kirk and the Vulcan and upon hearing that the water was safe, began to throw down their packs. The others crowed with delight as they stripped down to their undergarments and jumped in. Kirk swore. Why had he been so damn cocky about wearing Vulcan attire for the journey? Kirk waved at the others as he recalled his shopping trip with Sarek. Sarek had noted if Kirk wanted authenticity his recommendation would be for Kirk to purchase one of the long majestic Vulcan robes. Kirk looked around the shop. He and Sarek were the only customers in the shop.

Kirk examined the robe in his hands and after several inspections he whispered to Sarek. “Umm…Ambassador, what about undergarments?”

Sarek’s expression was blank. “Undergarments, Captain?”

Kirk could feel his face flush. “You know, undergarments, boxers etc.”

Sarek nodded in understanding. “You wear undergarments? Amanda gave those up years ago stating that the freedom provided by not…”

Kirk interrupted. “No, I’m just asking for the fun of it. I only wear undergarments on special occasions.”

Sarek nodded. “Yes, it is the same on Vulcan.”

The splashing of his fellow travelers brought Kirk back to the present. He stood on the edge of a small hill looking down at the cool water. He massaged his jaw and then grinned. Kirk shielded his eyes for a moment then pointed. “Hey, what’s that?”

Everyone expect the Vulcan turned to look where Kirk had pointed. Kirk raised an eyebrow looked at the guide. Then he threw off the robe and cannon balled into the cool water.

 


	31. Vulcans Don't Lie

Spock felt as if someone had poured liquid into his lungs. He gasped. Every breath was sheer torture. Spock then felt tears running down his face. He quickly brushed them away and then doubled over. Strong, gentle hands pushed him on his back. Spock looked up into his father’s eyes. “Father,” he whispered as everything swirled away into darkness.

When Spock next awoke the room was empty. He was alone. Spock sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. The room blurred out of focus as he tried to stand.

“I wouldn’t try that if I were you.” A gravelly voice warned.

Spock turned to see Doctor McCoy standing in the doorway. “Doctor, I should have surmised that yours would be the first face I would see.”

Doctor McCoy grinned. “I’ll take that as a compliment, Spock, welcome back.” McCoy’s grin faded when he noticed Spock resuming his attempts to get out of bed. He stepped closer to Spock’s bed. “Spock, you need to rest. You’ve really had a rough go of it.”

Spock sighed, willing his dizziness to subside. “Yes, Doctor I am inclined to agree with you.”

McCoy frowned. “Spock, why do you always agree with me when I’m not in a position to gloat?”

Spock sighed again, arched an eyebrow as he said, “Doctor that is an illogical theory.”

McCoy crossed his arms in a defense gesture. “Well, Spock, I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.”

Spock nodded. “Thank you, Doctor.”

McCoy, never one to keep secrets began to bounce on his heels. “Spock, I …” He let his voice trail off not sure how to proceed.

Spock’s eyes darkened. “Doctor, what is it?”

McCoy stopped bouncing. “Well, it’s about Muriah. She became ill the way you did. Sarek melded with her in an attempt to heal her but…” McCoy closed his eyes as he remembered the sheer terror on Muriah’s face. “They discovered that a mind block had been administered when she was a child. Sarek broke the block, but as a result…Muriah now remembers everything.”

Spock swallowed and took a deep breath. “Doctor, I must see her as soon as possible.”

***

Muriah lay in her bed shivering. Her mind refusing to accept the memories which flooded through her thoughts, for the nightmares weren’t over. They were just beginning. Muriah buried her face in her pillow and began to sob. She didn’t hear Spock as he quietly entered the room. Sensing someone’s presence Muriah jerked up into a sitting position. “Who’s there?” She asked with a quaver in her voice.

“It is I, Spock.” He said as he walked to the edge of Muriah’s bed and sat down.  He didn’t move away from her as Muriah leaned against his shoulder and began to weep.

“Spock,” Muriah sobbed, “they killed my parents.”

Spock bowed his head. “I know,” he whispered.

Muriah shivered as she looked around the Vulcan Hospital room. “This place brings back horrible memories. I must get out of here.”

Spock walked over to the wall and pushed a button. A few minutes later a nurse appeared. “Nurse, I wish to have this patient released into my care,” Spock said.

The nurse raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Spock, this patient is not due to be released yet.”

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. “I will take full responsibility.”

The nurse frowned. “Mr. Spock, my records indicate that you haven’t been released either.”

A muscle twitched in Spock’s cheek. “Your records are in error. I suggest that you check them again.”

The nurse inclined her head towards Spock. “Yes, Mr. Spock I shall return momentarily.”

As soon as the nurse left the room, Spock disconnected Muriah from the hospital machines. He helped her up and then walked over took the pillow case off of the pillow. Then he handed it to Muriah. “The sun is bright. You will need to put this over your eyes until we find you protective eyewear.” Spock then held out his hand without reservation to Muriah. “Come, let’s go, before they realize that I have exaggerated.”

Muriah smiled for the first time in weeks, it made the muscles in her face ache from disuse. “You mean lie, Spock?”

Spock looked outraged. “Vulcan’s do not lie.”

Muriah raised an eyebrow. “But humans do.”

A smile played around the corner of Spock’s lips as he said, “Indeed.”

 

 

 


	32. The Vulcan Mystics

The ancient city looked as if it had risen from the sand of its own accord. It was magnificent. Kirk gasped. He was glad that he had not flown over in a hover craft, snapped a few pictures then left. Walking up to one of the pillars, Kirk laid his hand on its smooth cool surface. Its greenish hue reflected many hand carvings in circular patterns. Most were battle scenes, however quite a few were of a sensual nature. Kirk whistled as he moved his head at an angle to get a better view. “Wow, these put the Kuma Sutra to shame,” Kirk thought as his face flushed. Then Kirk smiled as he thought about how Spock and McCoy would react to the different positions of the couples and…groups of lovers. A slight footstep to his right made Kirk whirl around in a defensive position.

The Vulcan guide stood watching Kirk with a slight look of amusement. “Captain, I see you are enjoying the artwork.”

Kirk’s face flushed a deep red as he cleared his throat. “Yes, they appear to quite educational.”

“Hmm, fascinating, would you care to elaborate?” The Vulcan asked as he observed Kirk with an innocent placid expression.

At any other time Kirk would have loved to engage the Vulcan in a verbal duel, but he had a purpose-a purpose that needed to be fulfilled. “Some other time perhaps, this visit is more than educational. I am on a personal quest.”

The Vulcan nodded as his dark eyes bore into Kirk’s hazel ones. “You have come to see the mystics, am I correct?”

Kirk nodded silently. The Vulcan paced with his hands behind his back. The gesture was so much like Spock that Kirk felt a pang of homesickness for the Enterprise and the comradery of his First Officer-his friend. “Captain, a quest to see the mystics can be dangerous even for a Vulcan, let alone a human.”

The expression in Kirk’s eyes hardened. “Are you saying that the mystics won’t see me because I’m human?”

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. “Captain, no being is ever rejected by the mystics. It’s just that the human psyche is so fragile.”

Kirk clenched his jaw as he faced the Vulcan. “I’m tougher than most humans.”

The Vulcan observed Kirk for a moment or two and then motioned for Kirk to follow him. Kirk’s heart pounded in his chest, like it did before a dangerous mission. He and the Vulcan walked together for a few paces. Kirk frowned in frustration, for no matter how hard he tried he could not achieve the rhythm that he and Spock had acquired as they walked through the decks of the Enterprise.

The Vulcan then stopped so abruptly that Kirk almost ran into him. The building they stood in front of was made of the same green stone as the pillars. The Vulcan noted Kirk’s admiration. “This stone was indigenous to Vulcan back when this temple was built. However, its proprieties have long since vanished from the planet. There are some that say the stone was created from the blood of ancient Vulcan warriors.”

Kirk ran his hand along the surface of the building. It felt moist-living. Kirk was so intent on the texture of the stone that he jumped when a gong sounded. The Vulcan motioned for Kirk to step forward as two copper gates swung open. Kirk stepped through the gates and into a courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard burned a fire, its flames had a hypnotic effect. Kirk stared at it for a moment or two. Then he blinked to dispel the feeling of disorientation that swept over him. Kirk looked around for the Vulcan guide but he was nowhere to be seen. Kirk was alone.

 


	33. Meditation Cycles

As his eyes adjusted to the gloom Kirk noticed that weapons adorned the walls. Kirk recognized some of them as the weapons Spock had tried to kill him with when Spock had gone through Pon Farr. Others Kirk could only guess at their uses by their blunt evil looking endings. As Kirk walked around the courtyard he noticed that the weapons became more ornate. At the end of the weapons display was a scroll.

A voice spoke in the darkness. “The scroll of logic written by Sarek himself.”

Kirk turned around to see a young Vulcan standing behind him. The Vulcan gestured toward a dark hallway. “Come the mystics await.”

Kirk looked around to see evidence of a trap and then slowly followed the young Vulcan to where the mystics awaited. Musical chimes and incense only enhanced the eerie atmosphere as Kirk approached the Vulcans. The four mystics sat crossed legged and the nearest one motioned for Kirk to step forward. When Kirk was directly in front of the mystic he reached out and touched Kirk’s temples. “James Tiberius Kirk, why have you come?”

Kirk closed his eyes and knowing that he couldn’t lie answered the mystic answered in an uncharacteristically small voice. “I am not sure.” Then a dizziness overcame Kirk as the mind meld between the young Vulcan and himself began.

                           ***

Muriah woke up screaming from yet another violent nightmare. Sweat poured down her body and her limbs shook. Spock quietly came in the room and knelt beside her, placing his fingers on her temples. “I am here,” he whispered. Muriah’s eyes fluttered open for an instant and then closed. Her body relaxed as she fell into a deep sleep. Spock removed his fingers from her temple and then left the room. His limbs ached with fatigue as he made his way to a chair in the courtyard. Spock gazed up at the stars above. They always appeared brighter on Vulcan. Their brightness making up for the fact that Vulcan had no moon. A meditation lamp lit up part of the courtyard. An orange lizard slithered into view, flicked its greenish tongue at Spock and then disappeared into the darkness. Spock knelt in front of the meditation lamp. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift through the meditation cycles. Though other Vulcans were meditating as well their minds never touched. They were all concentrated on the same goal-peace and logic. The causes and reasons were different but no Vulcan sought to violate each other’s privacy.

Spock went deeper and deeper. It had been a long time since he had achieved this level of meditation. Suddenly Spock sensed an alien mind among the cycles. Though alien minds had achieved this level of Vulcan meditation, it was rare. Curious Spock reached out to trace the source. Spock opened his eyes and frowned for not only had he lost the connection but the cycle had appeared to be assisted by a mind meld. He should have felt relaxed after his meditative session but Spock only felt uneasy as if he were being watched. There was something about the alien mind that felt familiar. Yet Vulcan law forbid any individual to pursue any meditator in the cycle. Spock knew it was time for him to rest, even though he knew his sleep would not be peaceful.

When Spock awoke the next morning he still felt a sense of unease from the previous night’s meditation. After a visit to Muriah, Spock noted with relief that she appeared to be stronger. With Spock’s assistance Muriah had ventured a few steps out into the courtyard. They sat side by side in silence, watching as dozens of orange lizards darted back and forth in the blazing mid-morning sun. Muriah smiled. “Spock, have you ever tried to contact any of these small creatures?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I hardly think a mind-meld with a lizard would be logical.”

Muriah laughed which was in stark contrast to the sadness in her eyes. “I used to have a mental rapport with a cat on Babylon 2. We knew each other’s thoughts. I miss her. I guess that’s not very logical is it?”

Spock inched one bare foot out of the shade, testing the heat of the stones. “Not everything on Vulcan is logical.”

Muriah folded her hands in her lap. “I know,” she whispered. For a moment neither Spock nor Muriah spoke, each lost in a painful memory. Muriah was the first to break the silence. “Spock, as you know my memory is returning. This morning I remembered that I used to play the cello.”

Spock turned towards her but said nothing as a distant memory of a small child running through a courtyard came flooding back.


	34. The Way of Logic

McCoy had been enraged when Spock checked himself out of the hospital. Yet as he looked out into the courtyard he realized that Spock and Muriah seemed more relaxed. “Time to see what’s up,” McCoy thought as he made his way over to where Spock and Muriah sat talking.

“Well, Spock just what do you think you’re doing?” McCoy snapped.

Spock looked up at McCoy. “I am resting, Doctor.”

McCoy sighed as he attempted to match Spock stare for stare, but his eyes were no match against Spock’s raptor like gaze. “Damn, him and his protective eyelids,” McCoy grumbled as he attempted to shield his eyes from Vulcan’s harsh sunlight. McCoy mopped his brow and sat down with a heavy thump in the shade.

“Doctor, perhaps you should go inside and rest. The Vulcan sunlight appears to be more than your human fragility can absorb.”

McCoy glared at Spock and then made a gesture. Spock feigned umbrage. “Really Doctor, that is hardly appropriate.”

McCoy waved him off. “Oh, forget it. I’m bored. Nobody is sick and Scotty, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov took off on some day trip and Jim is off gallivanting to some ancient Vulcan city.”

Spock tensed. “What ancient city, Doctor?”

McCoy shrugged. “How should I know? The name was unpronounceable like everything else in your confounded language. I think he said something about the mystics.”

The color drained from Spock’s face as he abruptly stood up. “If you will excuse me, Doctor. I have some business to attend to.”

McCoy shook his head as he looked after Spock’s retreating figure. “What the hell is wrong now?” McCoy thought.

***

Kirk felt as if he were weightless as an intoxicating feeling engulfed his mind. Images of a red, torrid sun flashed before him. Then came images of hunting, violence-war. Kirk shuddered at the graphic killing that he bore witness to. He felt the jealously of Vulcan blood feuds, the lust and passion of the ancient Vulcan mating rituals made Kirk dizzy with the after effects of desire. The ties of blood were intertwined in every move of Vulcans from long ago. Kirk began to feel each individual’s passion and pain as Vulcan bodies pressed together.

Then Kirk began to identify with one Vulcan in particular-a young warrior. Kirk felt the Vulcan’s pain, his fear and his devastation as his mate was brutally murdered in front of him. Kirk wept as he and the warrior’s thoughts began to merge. “I am losing myself,” Kirk thought as his thoughts merged with the young Vulcan called Sareth.

Sareth breathed deep and gagged as the smell of battle reached him. The smell of perforated bowel, blood and excremental fluid made him gag again. He looked down at the face of his lover as she bled out in his arms. Tears cascaded down Kirk’s face as Sareth kissed his lover good-bye. Kirk felt the exhaustion of battle after battle. The death of loved ones caught and killed as innocent pawns in the Vulcan feuds.

Kirk screamed even as Sareth screamed at the death of his beloved. Sareth wandered through the desert weeping. The bitterness and hate had to stop. Logic was the answer for only through suppression of emotions could the Vulcan race survive. Surak’s way was best. Kirk grimaced at the change from passion to logic took hold of young Sareth’s mind. The transition was painful. Logic washed over Kirk’s mind like a cold shadow. So many minds in transition, so much pain. Sareth cried out as he realized that the transition was too much for him to absorb. He could not adjust. As if sleep walking, Sareth pulled a dagger from the folds of his robe and plunged it into his side.

Kirk’s body shook in shock as if he were the one to have taken the fatal blow. In a haze he watched as red and green blood poured from his side. “No,” Kirk screamed, then mercifully his senses dulled into nothingness.


	35. Difficult Choices

“Jim?” Kirk opened his eyes to the familiar sound of Spock’s voice.

“Sareth,” Kirk whispered. “Spock, what happened to Sareth?”

Spock’s eyes clouded with worry. “Jim, Sareth is a Vulcan warrior who lived thousands of years ago.”

“No, it can’t be.” Kirk shouted as he grabbed Spock’s arm.

With a gentle touch Spock put his fingers against Kirk’s temples, reassuring him of his identity and his life aboard the Enterprise.

Kirk kept his eyes closed even though he was conscious. “Where am I?” He thought. Kirk took a deep breath and then opened his eyes. The room blurred in and out of focus before Kirk realized the walls were not those of his quarters on the Enterprise.

“Jim?” Spock asked.

Kirk’s expression remained confused as he glanced up at Spock. “Spock, where am I?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “You are in the ancient city of the mystics.”

Kirk nodded as memories of the meld flooded back. He swallowed. “Spock, I can’t begin to say how sorry I am for my behavior regarding your…”

Spock stood up. “Captain, there is no need to apologize.”

Kirk forced himself up into a sitting position. “Spock, let me finish. I never understood the internal conflicts each Vulcan faces. Being on the Enterprise must be difficult.”

Spock walked closer to where Kirk lay as he said, “Captain, as I have said before there is no where I am needed most than on a ship full of humans.”

Kirk laughed as he watched Spock’s efforts to control the spark of humor which flited across his face. “I can’t wait to get home, aboard the Enterprise,” Kirk said as he smiled at Spock. Spock nodded as he avoided Kirk’s eyes. “Spock, what is it?”

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. “Jim, I’ve requested family leave to attend to certain issues.”

Kirk frowned. “Muriah?”

Spock worked a muscle in his jaw as he answered Kirk. “Jim, Muriah is only part of the reason I need to remain on Vulcan. There are many problems at stake here.”

Kirk wanted to press Spock further but instead just sighed and leaned back against his pillows. “Fine, how long?”

Spock placed a hand on the edge of Kirk’s medical monitor as he said, “It is uncertain.”

***

Kirk and Spock stood and faced each other each dealing with Spock’s difficult choice. The space port was a hub of activity oblivious to the parting of the two friends. Kirk swallowed and looked away from Spock’s concerned glance. “Take care, Spock.”

Spock raised his hands in the Vulcan salute as he said, “Live long and prosper, Jim.”

Kirk returned the salute and walked up the ramp feeling lonely and small. Spock watched the Enterprise until she pulled out of port, fighting homesickness.

***

Spock closed his eyes as Muriah played through a slow movement of a Mozart sonata. Each note was executed flawlessly. After she had finished performing Amanda clapped her hands. Muriah smiled and then flinched as she began to feel her old anxieties coming back. The room swirled around her. Muriah steadied herself and then without a word left the room.

Spock cast a look at his mother’s worried face and then hurried after Muriah. “Muriah, why have you kept the pain from me?”

Muriah shook her head. “It’s too exhausting. We need help.”

Spock stood so still for a moment that every living creature seemed to implode upon his senses. He could hear Muriah’s heartbeat as well as his own. He could hear the labored breathing of a small Vulcan cat as it slept under a tree. Spock, envied its carefree nap. As if sensing Spock’s anguish the cat rolled over on its back, paws curled up, mocking Spock’s unrest with its comfortable position.

“Muriah, I know of someone that can help us. However, it will be difficult for you to accept his assistance.” Spock said as he guided Muriah over to a stone bench in the shade.

Muriah put her head between her knees and asked, “Why would it be difficult?”

Spock paused for a moment and watched the cat as it flicked away an insect with its tail. “The healer-empath I speak of is Romulan.”


	36. Tiberius-the Healer

The next morning dawned hot and bright. Spock and Muriah remained silent as they made their way to the old section of Vulcan’s capital city. Spock stopped in front of an ancient white stone house. The abode must have been centuries old for it still had its feudal clan name engraved over the doorway. Spock reached forward and rang the bell which sat in a little nook beside the door. A few moments later a Vulcan that looked as weathered as the home opened the door.  
He held out his hands and said, “Spock son of Sarek and Muriah daughter of Saben, Welcome.”  
Muriah felt tears come to her eyes. It had been a long time since she had heard her father’s name spoken aloud. The Vulcan healer showed them to a room with two couches. He then bowed his head. “I will give you two a moment to prepare.”  
Muriah wanted to clutch at Spock’s sleeve and beg him to take her away from this place. Instead she just lay down on the couch and asked Spock, “Spock, where is the Romulan?” Spock felt his control slipping as he struggled to not be overcome by the fear in Muriah’s voice.  
“I am here young one,” a voice spoke from the doorway.  
Muriah sat up to gaze upon the Romulan’s face-her enemy. She was surprised that he appeared to be as young or younger than herself. He was tall and handsome like most Romulans. His angular features softened when he smiled and Muriah found herself flushing as the Romulan’s green eyes sought hers. “I am called Tiberius,” he stated in a soft non-imperial tone. He then grinned over at Spock as Spock raised an eyebrow.  
He then took Muriah’s hand in his own turning it over and over in his own as his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes they were full of tears. “I am sorry small one.”  
Muriah was about to tell him that she was not a ‘small one’, but something in his expression comforted her.  
He smiled at her again and this time he was the one who flushed as Muriah’s eyes held his. Tiberius looked down and then cleared his throat. “Please lay back on the couch.” He then gestured for Spock to do the same. Tiberius then laid his cool fingers upon Muriah’s temples and then Spock’s.   
Spock let his mind slip into deep meditation. For a while he drifted through the grey mists of his consciousness until he became aware that he stood in a courtyard. A Vulcan child sobbed in the corner trying in vain to meditate. The inside of the house was quiet. The child began to shake as a cold dread took over her mind and then her body. She clutched at the wall as she attempted to stand. It was then that Spock noticed that the child’s features. It was Muriah.  
“Mother?” Muriah called out. There was no answer. For a moment Muriah stood and listened to the wind as it blew through the dry branches of the desert plants, making the limbs scratch against one another. Muriah swallowed knowing that she must go inside. The howling winds faded away as Muriah entered the house. Darkness engulfed the once friendly walls of her home. Muriah then made her way to her mother’s room. Something dark oozed from underneath the door. Muriah blinked afraid to go in.   
Muriah’s throat constricted in terror as she made her way inside the room. Blood covered every surface of the room. It ran down the wall in green rivulets. Muriah screamed and ran to her mother’s fallen body. Just as she was about to touch her mother’s blood doused skin the door burst open and a hooded figure approached her. Muriah pushed past him and then ran outside. As the hot sands of Vulcan touched her feet Muriah didn’t feel the small grains burning into her skin as she ran further into the desert.


	37. Temporal Connections

Tears flowed down her face as Muriah ran in a blind panic across the Vulcan desert. As she approached a ledge Muriah didn’t slow down even when her feet lost contact with the rock and her body careened into empty space. “I am dead,” Muriah thought with a sense of relief.

Voices spoke in hushed whispers. “Her memory must be erased. She must be made to forget. It might kill her. Well, it hardly matters.”

Muriah screamed as one by one memories of her parents, her first cello lesson, her training in Vulcan customs all dissolved into gray matter-gone.

Spock felt cold terror wash over him as Muriah tried to fight the regeneration process. His body convulsed and he thrashed back and forth.

Tiberius swore and ran over to his emergency transmitter. He must call Sarek.

As soon as Sarek got the call he ignored Vulcan protocol and ran from his office into the old section of the city. He would make quicker progress on foot. Many Vulcans stopped to stare as Sarek huffed past them. Once he reached his residence, Sarek dispensed with Vulcan formality and yanked the door open. He ran upstairs following the direction of Spock’s screams.

Spock lay strapped down on the couch, his body shaking from shock. Sarek walked over and put his fingers on Spock’s temples. Spock reached up and grabbed Sarek’s hand with such force that the bones shattered. Sarek winced, yet still remained centered. Spock did not respond. Sarek gasped when he felt Spock’s essence weakening. With his good hand Sarek slapped Spock across the face several times. Greenish-gray blood flowed from Spock’s nose, his pupils dilated and then shrunk back to their normal size.

Spock sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He then glanced up at Sarek. “Crude but effective. Thank you father.”

Sarek inclined his head in silence. How many times had he almost lost his son? Though he would never admit it to Spock, Sarek knew that Spock’s loss would devastate him.

***

Kirk gazed out the observation window. He missed his First Officer, Spock. Smiling, Kirk traced his finger down an imaginary line on the glass window as he thought of he and Spock’s first meeting. “What a square he was,” Kirk thought with fondness.

“A credit for your thoughts,” a gravelly voice said.

Kirk grinned at the sound of McCoy’s voice. “What brings you up here, Bones?”

“Well, what brought you up here?” McCoy asked as he bounced on his heels.

Kirk grinned, “Now you sound like, Spock.”

McCoy nodded as he replied in a soft voice, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

For a moment neither Kirk nor McCoy spoke a word and then McCoy stepped forward. “You’re worried about Spock, aren’t you, Jim?”

Kirk sighed. “Yes and no. I know he’ll be back aboard the Enterprise. It’s just that I feel different since my experience on Vulcan. During my meld with the Vulcan mystics I came to know the memories of a Vulcan warrior that had been dead for centuries. It’s hard to believe we will never meet.”

McCoy frowned as he said, “Perhaps you will or did. Hell I don’t know.”

Kirk laughed. “Come on, Bones, let’s have a glass or two or three of your contraband Saurian Brandy.”

McCoy folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t recall mentioning that a fresh decanter had come into my possession. Besides it’s only for medicinal purposes.”

Kirk grinned. “Come on good Doctor, lead on. I need a drink, for medicinal purposes only of course.”

McCoy grinned back. “Of course.”

 

 


	38. Lullibies are Illogical

Together Spock, Tiberius and Muriah gazed at the small white structure in front of them. Its bleached skeletal frame appeared bleak against the red swirling sand. Muriah sighed, “I still can’t believe that the zealots killed my mother. All the records indicated that she had committed suicide.”

Tiberius laid a hand on Muriah’s arm as he said, “Sometimes facts are not always correct.”

Muriah looked into the depths of Tiberius’ dark green eyes. There was something hypnotic about them. Instead of breaking eye contact Tiberius stared right back at her until Muriah felt her cheeks grow warm.

Spock cleared his throat and gestured towards the structure. “Muriah, you do not have to enter the house unless you want to.”

Not bothering to shake Tiberius’ hand off her arm Muriah proceeded ahead. “I know. I’m afraid, yet you both risked your lives to provide me with the truth. It’s time I faced the ghosts of my past.”

As they continued down the path, Muriah smiled when she heard a small chime. She then walked up to the front door and reached up and touched the chimes. Only two small pipes were left. There had been five. “My father hung these chimes all around the house. They are harmonically tuned to the Vulcan scale. The chimes used to help me sleep at night.” Muriah said as she pushed on the door in hesitation. When it opened she looked up in surprise as she said, “It’s open.”

Spock nodded. “There was no legitimate heir found to take control of the estate.”

Muriah gasped as they all went inside for nothing had been taken or moved. “This is amazing. On Babylon 2 this house would have been looted long ago.”

Spock and Tiberius looked at each other, unsure of what to say. They studied one another for a few moments and then followed Muriah as she explored her past.

Muriah paused outside a door and then went in. She put her hands to her mouth. Everything was the same as the last time she had seen her room. Layers of dust covered all of the contents of the room, a cello, a harp, a small bed, a music box, all gray, all silent. Muriah’s attention focused on a small wooden box that sat on a table top. She licked her lips and then opened the lid. Childish strains of a Vulcan lullaby filled the room.

Spock turned from studying the Vulcan harp. The melody was familiar. He could almost hear the soft voice that sang it to him as a child. Spock concentrated. It was not his mother’s voice. The voice was low and husky. Spock shook his head in confusion. His father would never have held Spock, let alone sang a lullaby to him. Perhaps, Muriah’s memories were still jumbled with his own.

Muriah looked up at Spock and Tiberius and smiled. “My mother used to sing this song to me.”

Spock frowned as he asked, “Never you father?”

Muriah giggled. “My father was one of the few Vulcans who couldn’t carry a tune. Why what’s wrong?”

Spock raised an eyebrow as he said, “I have a vivid memory of someone singing that song to me.”

Tiberius stepped forward. “Perhaps, it was your own father, Spock.”


	39. Vulcan Poetry

Spock studied the Vulcan harp. “My Father would not express affection for me by singing.”

Muriah sat down at the edge of the bed. “I don’t know which is worse. To remember affection that can never be replaced or to not remember any at all.”

Spock flushed as Tiberius and Muriah studied him for a moment. He didn’t reply as he held up the harp and inspected it. “I believe this instrument can be restored. However, the cell is beyond repair.”

Muriah nodded as she surveyed the room once more. Before leaving she picked up the wooden music box. She then shivered and glanced at the door that stood opposite hers. Sand drifted in through an open window. “Let’s go. I don’t wish to see anymore.” Muriah whispered.

Once outside Muriah gazed out the window at the heat waves which distorted the image of the sand into a watery blur. Tiberius and Spock came and stood behind her as they all three watched the heat waves ebb and flow like an oceanic tide before them. “The desert is so beautiful. I wonder if any poetry has been written about the perfection of Vulcan’s desert landscapes?”

Spock raised an eyebrow as he clasped his hands behind his back. “Vulcans do not write poetry.”

Muriah exchanged a smile with Tiberius as she said, “You can’t be serious. Surely, Vulcans have written poetry about love and life. Everyone else in the galaxy has.”

“Vulcans are not like everyone else,” Spock replied in a monotone voice.

Muriah raised her eyebrow in an arch that matched Spock’s. “Spock, you and I both know that Vulcans have passions and feelings just like any sentient being. Besides, in the days before Surak, Vulcans did not repress their emotions, therefore they must have written poetry.”

Spock looked back at Muriah and Tiberius. “Perhaps, it has never been an inclination of mine to find out.”

Muriah laughed and as her laughter died out as she looked back at her childhood home once more. “Spock, I have to leave Vulcan. As soon as Tiberius pronounces that I am well enough to travel I will depart. I need to go to a place where I can blend in and disappear for a while.”

Spock gazed out into the sands. “Muriah, the galaxy can be a dangerous place. Where will you go?”

Muriah moved closer to Spock, her eyes seeking the image he sought. “Spock, I believe in the cause of amnesty for all beings. Perhaps, I can make a difference somewhere in the galaxy.”

Tiberius stepped forward, standing close enough to touch Muriah but not doing so. “I too believe that one person can make a difference, but two can make an even greater difference. Together they can watch each other’s back in battle.”

Feeling like an intruder, Spock stepped out of Muriah’s personal space. “You propose to solve the problems of the galaxy with violence?”

Muriah turned to face Spock. “Spock, look at me. Do you think that is what I want? Don’t you see that I need a cause? If you had never left Vulcan, you would not have become the person you are today. You are greatly admired in Starfleet and on Vulcan. Your parents are proud of you.”

Spock fixed his gaze on Muriah as he said, “My father is not proud of my decision to join Starfleet.”

Muriah placed her hands on her hips, reminding Spock of his mother just before a lecture ensued. “You are so stubborn, Spock. Your father is very proud of you. If you can’t see and feel that, you’re blind. What’s happened to Vulcan? Are all of you so blinded by logic that you can’t say that you care for someone? You and your father can’t speak those words, you have difficulty speaking those words to your best friends and what about Uhura?”

Spock’s jaw tightened as he whispered, “What about Uhura?”

Tears flowed down Muriah’s face as she pushed past Spock’s discomfort. “Spock…must you lose everyone in the name of logic?”

Spock could feel his control slipping at the mere mention of Uhura’s name. Closing his eyes, he attempted to banish the passionate thoughts which threatened to break loose. His skinned burned and his heart rate increased at the thought of her smooth mocha colored skin. “I must go,” Spock gasped out in a harsh tone as he stumbled away from Muriah and Tiberius.


	40. New Partnerships

Unable to sleep that night Muriah lay in her bed listening to the sounds of the Vulcan desert. Looking out her window she noticed a lone figure pacing back and forth. Muriah got out of bed and made her way towards the garden. Tiberius stopped and looked at her. The sounds of the night seemed to implode on Muriah’s already frayed nerves as she took a step towards him. For a moment neither spoke as they encircled one another. “It is a beautiful night is it not?” Tiberius purred.

Muriah looked up at him seeing him for the first time in full moonlight. His green eyes glowed in amusement as she studied every feature. A small sardonic smile destroyed the illusion that he was a Vulcan. As he leaned down Muriah reached up and traced her finger down his aquiline jaw. Warmth flooded her body as she watched Tiberius’ body shiver. He desired her. Muriah drew back her hand in surprise.

“Does it shock you that I find you alluring?” Tiberius whispered as he reached for her waist.

Muriah’s eyes grew large as he drew her closer. “I am a half-breed a twisted experiment. Why would you want me?”

Tiberius wanted to grab Muriah and make love to her under the desert stars they their ancestors had done on Vulcan centuries before, but instead he spoke to her in a gentle tone. “As you have offered your mind to me for healing, I will now offer my mind to you. Sit down with me.”

Though afraid Muriah sat down next to him and let him place his fingers alongside of her face. As she closed her eyes Tiberius’ voice soothed her. “Feel what I feel, see what I see.”

Muriah saw Tiberius as a boy. She watched him develop in the space of a heartbeat. Though he shielded her from the angst of his growing pains Muriah felt his loneliness. It was palatable like her own. She felt Tiberius’ sense of not belonging, his futile search for a mate and then his alliance with the Vulcan alliance. Then her mind became engulfed in the backlash of Tiberius’ passion for her. Muriah’s eyes flew open when she realized that she lay resting in Tiberius’ arms. Tears filled her eyes as she touched his face. Without a word he bent down, placed his lips on hers and then whispered words of comfort against her neck.

Spock watched as Tiberius took Muriah in his arms. When he was certain that Muriah was there willingly he turned away. Reciting a meditation in his mind Spock longed to take Uhura in his arms just the way Tiberius had done with Muriah. After an hour of attempted meditation, he gave up. As far as he knew there wasn’t a meditation to block someone like Uhura from one’s mind and body.

Though Muriah and Tiberius attempted to shield the others from their growing romance, they were not successful. The conversation at the noon meal was awkward and it was with relief when they all heard a squalling noise outside.“What is that?” Muriah asked aloud.

“It sounds like an animal in distress,” Amanda replied as she grabbed her first aid kit.

“Mother,” Spock chastised, “be careful.”

Before the men could stop them Amanda and Muriah were already out the door. As Spock and Tiberius started to approach Amanda motioned them away. “Get back. It’s a young, injured Selyan Desert Cat.”

“I’m a healer. I can be of assistance,” Tiberius whispered as he approached the two women and the young cat.

The cat looked up at Tiberius and hissed as he reached towards it. Closing his eyes, he exuded calmness. The cat’s hisses died down as it lay on its side and allowed Tiberius to reach forward and disentangle it from the shrubbery that was wound tightly around its leg.

Muriah watched in amazement as Tiberious soothed the cat until it lay purring in his arms. In delight she reached towards it. The large, white cat eyed her in a speculative manner and then continued to purr. Muriah smiled as she cooed to the cat. “She is so beautiful. I used to have a Selyan Cat as a child.”

Tiberius carried the cat inside and after examining her shook his head. “She will live, but will never be able to walk without a gait. She won’t be able to survive in the wild. Feel free to get a second opinion but I am seeing too much damage to the cartilage.”

“We will have to find a household willing to take her in,” Spock commented as he sighed.

“I will take her,” Muriah said cooed to the cat. As if she understood the cat wriggled in Tiberius’ arms.

Spock arched an eyebrow. “Selyan Cats are prone to fits of temper. You must spend time with her to see if she will accept you. I will attempt to reassure the cat so that you can touch her.”

Spock closed his eyes and then reached for the cat. A few moments later, Spock pulled his arm back as grey-green blood from the scratches appeared on his skin. “It would seem that she does not need my reassurance.”

Muriah stifled a laugh as she said, “She is lovely and I am sure we are going to be great friends.”

To Spock’s annoyance Tiberius grinned at him as he stroked the cat’s soft underbelly. “It appears that she has already made her choice.”

Spock raised an eyebrow as he replied, “So it would seem.”

Muriah bowed her head and then looked up at Spock. “Tiberius and I are considering a partnership. I have no one to ask. Do you approve?”

Spock looked at Muriah and Tiberius as they stood there looking at him. Their faces so full of hope. “Where will you live?”

Tiberius stepped forward as he said, “If our courtship is successful then we will live on a mining colony planet not far from Romulus. They have no healer and I think I could be of use. Slavery is also not allowed on the planet so we could also assist any refugees that might need our guidance.”

Muriah stepped forward. “I have plans for a center that would held slaves assimilate into society.”

Spock frowned. “The mining colonies are harsh.”

Tiberius stood next to Muriah and leaned into her. The cat protested the movement but then nestled back down in Tiberius’ arms. “If she agrees to be my consort. I will take care of her.”

Spock nodded. “Then may you both live long and prosper.”

 


	41. Departures

Muriah looked around her in wonder. Vulcan spaceports were like no other. Though Muriah could sense strong emotions from the travelers, all appeared calm in the gleaming halls of the spaceports. The emotions that ran through each Vulcan’s body remained suppressed. Muriah reached for Tiberius’ hand as she looked up at Spock. “Is it always this way?” She asked.

Spock looked around him at the passersby. Their faces remained placid. Their movements purposeful. “Yes,” he replied in a flat tone.

Muriah clutched Tiberius’ hand tighter as she shook her head. “I must be upset, for I am having trouble blocking out the thoughts of others.”

Spock and Tiberius looked at Muriah’s pale face in concern. They both led her to a bench where Tiberius and Spock put their fingers on her temples. After a few moments, color flooded back into Muriah’s face. She then looked at Spock and Tiberius and said, “Thank you.” Without a word she laid her hand on both of theirs. “Spock, we both treasure your friendship. Whatever will we do without you?”

Spock looked over at Tiberius’ possessive expression and then dislodged his hand from Muriah’s. “You will both adjust without my assistance.”

Muriah nodded as they all made their way to the departure gate. The moment seemed surreal to Muriah as she observed Spock’s intense gaze, the monotone announcement of their flight and the systematic click of Vulcan feet as they calmly made their way towards their respective destinations. Muriah blinked knowing that the memory of that day would remain clear. No matter how much time passed she would always remember the sights and sounds of this moment. Though inconsequential, Muriah knew they would float to the surface of her consciousness from time to time-unbidden.

Muriah paused at the gate in an effort to prolong the moment. She clung to Tiberius’ hand as she looked up at Spock and whispered, “Spock, I fear we shall never see you again.”

Spock held up his hand in the Vulcan salute as Muriah did the same. The V shape of their fingers froze in a triangle of good-bye as they both intoned, “Live long and prosper.”

Spock watched until Tiberius and Muriah disappeared into tiny specks and then turned to leave. It was time to go home. It was time to go back to the Enterprise.

***

6 Earth Solar Months Later

McCoy scowled over the 3-D chess set, the tip of his tongue escaped out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on the squares before him. “Spock, before you came back I was beginning to acquire some skill at this game.”

Spock looked pensive as he arched an eyebrow. “Indeed, it would have been most gratifying to witness such a burst of talent.” A smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he leaned forward and said, “Checkmate, Doctor.”

McCoy’s eyes bulged as he snapped out a reply. “Why you pointy-eared….”

Kirk’s laughter interrupted them. “Gentlemen, please….”

Uhura’s tense voice on the intercom cut off Kirk’s admonishment. “Captain, I have a Priority 1 message for you from Star-Fleet.”

Kirk looked around the room. The only two occupants besides himself were McCoy and Spock. Kirk jammed his fist on the reply button. “Patch it through here, Lieutenant,” Kirk ordered as he made his way to a computer terminal.

Kirk sighed before he activated the screen, savoring his ignorance of what lay on the other side of the transmission. As soon as the screen came to life Admiral Komack’s face appeared. Kirk swallowed, the Admiral looked tired. Komack skipped the pleasantries. “Jim, as you are aware the situation on Babylon 2 has escalated into a violent civil war.” He paused, took a drink of water and then continued on. “Jim, the Klingons are involved. They have furnished weapons to the party that is against reunification and the joining of the Federation. The forces that want to join the Federation are being slaughtered. Jim, they’re killing women and children. The violence is horrific. The Emperor has declared martial law. He has proposed that all Federation members and those that sympathize with the Federation are to be evacuated within 36 hours or they will be killed. Jim, I know you were supposed to be on shore leave, but the Enterprise is the closest ship to Babylon 2.”

Kirk nodded. “Understood,” he replied in a clipped tone.

Admiral Komack searched Kirk’s face for a moment or two and then straightened his uniform. “Jim, the crew of the Enterprise will be the first responders. It’s going to be bad.”

Kirk clenched his jaw as he said, “Understood.” Then he terminated the connection and looked back at McCoy and Spock. “Gentlemen, we need to make our way to the briefing room, STAT.”

 

 


	42. Independent Mission

After what seemed like hours, Kirk concluded his ship to shore assignments. Only Scotty and Spock remained. Kirk then massaged his jaw in a nervous grasp. “Scotty, you have the conn and Spock, I want you to try and see if you can ascertain how a cache of Klingon weapons were sold to the rebels on Babylon 2.”

Spock folded his hands behind his back in an effort to keep Kirk from seeing his clenched fists. “Captain, Ensign Chekov could easily complete this assignment as well.”

Kirk slammed his hand down on the briefing table, making Uhura jump. “Damnit Spock, don’t give me any grief about this. I am keeping you away from this assignment for your safety and that of the Enterprise. Last time you and Muriah were together you and my ship were almost blown into bits.” Kirk’s voice then softened. “Spock, I’m doing you a favor. I believe your logic might be compromised in our current situation.”

Spock nodded in acquiesce. “As you wish…Captain.”

After Spock left the room Kirk looked over at Uhura. “Why do I get the feeling I just got played?”

Uhura raised a delicate eyebrow, in an imitation of Spock’s own. “Why sir, I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Kirk rolled his eyes. “Don’t you start as well.”

If Spock had been all human, he would have grinned as he approached his station. Instead he merely checked his data console with a methodical eye. The program would work for Spock had written it long ago when he thought the crew would need to stall for time. After finding the data about the sale of the Klingon weapons, Spock would set the program off on a rambling string of code. Spock’s report would take hours to reach the Captain allowing him time to complete his own independent mission.

Lieutenant Kyle shook his head as he stared at the impassive Vulcan in front of him. “I’m sorry Mister Spock, the Captain gave orders that no one other than the designated landing party is to be beamed down to the surface.”

Spock arched an eyebrow. “Did those orders include me, Lieutenant?”

Lieutenant Kyle looked uncomfortable as he ran his finger along the inside of his shirt. “Sir, the Captain gave orders that no one is allowed other than the designated landing party.”

For a moment Lieutenant Kyle and Spock stared at one another in an effort to get the other party to give in to the other’s request.

Lieutenant Uhura’s sweet, musical voice broke the tension between the two men. “Lieutenant Kyle, check your orders again please.”

Lieutenant Kyle sighed and then checked his console. “That’s weird. For now, my screen says that you and Mister Spock have been granted permission to beam down. I don’t understand why those orders weren’t here a moment ago.”

Uhura smiled a most disarming smile that made the blood rush to Spock’s ears, turning the tips a mint julip green. “Well, Mister Spock aren’t you going to give Lieutenant Kyle our coordinates?”

Spock cleared his throat but when he spoke his voice creaked out the words of his sentence in a broken growl. “I will put the coordinates in myself, Lieutenant Kyle.”

Lieutenant Kyle stepped aside and Spock punched in numbers that would take he and Uhura to their destination.

Lieutenant Kyle frowned. “Mister Spock, these coordinates are just outside the security shelter.”

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. “Lieutenant, if you wish to clear this up with the Captain, feel free to do so. If not, please beam us down.”

Lieutenant Kyle nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Uhura was already standing on the transporter platform and as Spock moved to join him she flashed him a mocking smile.

Spock looked over at Uhura, leaned in and whispered. “You are in a lot of trouble, Lieutenant.”

Uhura grinned and whispered back. “Yes, Mister Spock we are.” She then met his gaze full on. Spock stared back but was the first to break eye contact.

It was a relief when the whirring of the transporter beam made his skin tingle. Though he couldn’t be sure Spock felt certain that Uhura’s fingertips touched his own as their temporal bodies transformed into to swirling columns of light.

As Spock and Uhura materialized into the darkness on the planet’s surface, they could see Doctor McCoy a short distance away, ministering to the wounded and dying. Spock motioned for Uhura to follow him but it soon became apparent that her human night vision was no match compared to Spock’s.

Uhura stumbled against Spock and whispered, “I’m sorry, Mister Spock.”

Spock could see her as well as he could in the day, her beauty untainted by the lack of sunlight. Leaning closer than he needed to Spock bent down and softly spoke in Uhura’s ear. “Take my hand it will be easier.”

Uhura hesitated for a moment and then slid her slim brown hand into Spock’s. His body shivered as Uhura’s fingers closed around his own.

“I’m sorry. I know how aberrant human contact is to Vulcans,” Uhura whispered as she looked down.

Spock worked his fingers around hers. For a moment he let himself become lost in the sensual pleasure, then he took a deep breath as he said, “You have nothing to apologize for, Lieutenant.”

Spock distracted by Uhura’s intoxicating presence didn’t hear the individual that crept up behind them until it was too late. Uhura’s small scream became muffled when she was grabbed from behind.

“Are you Spock from Vulcan?” A harsh voice whispered into Spock’s ear.

“I am,” Spock replied as his captor turned him loose. He was about to inquire about Uhura’s welfare when she gasped. Thinking she was in danger Spock sprang to her side, only to see her embracing another figure.

“Muriah, you’re safe. We were so worried,” Uhura whispered as she hugged her friend.

Muriah then approached Spock. “We must hurry, for we aren’t safe here.”

Spock nodded as Muriah and a group of humans and Romulans made their way away from the lights of the encampment.

 


	43. Sacrifice

As they jumped from rock to rock, Spock couldn’t quell his curiosity about their surroundings. The lights from the city shone across the desert, making the sands glitter like a jewel. The valley was encompassed by volcanic mountains and the wind howled through the canyon tearing at Spock’s hair. He shielded his eyes for a moment or two until his third eyelid blinked into place. Spock looked around him, gazing up at the moon. Babylon 2 had two dimly lit small moons and Spock had to admit that McCoy was correct. Earth did indeed have the most beautiful moon he had ever seen.

As they made their way through the narrow canyon, Spock could hear the sound of water as their footsteps began to echo off the stone walls around them. Suddenly Spock sensed they were in an open space again for the sounds of their footsteps became muted once more. The leader of their party stopped and Spock found himself staring at a group of about 100 people milling around a campfire. They appeared to be listless and tired. When they caught sight of Muriah and Spock though, their spirits appeared to lift.

Spock looked around at the crude weapons that the inhabitants held. He winced for they would be no match against Klingon disruptors. After introducing them to everyone Muriah led Spock and Uhura to a secluded place. “Spock, what is troubling you?”

Spock looked at Muriah and lowered his voice. “You and the other refugees have to leave the planet. There is sure to be war and your weapons are no match against Klingon disruptors.”

Tears welled up in Muriah’s eyes. “Would you have me run and hide? These people need me.”

“They need us both,” Tiberius said as he came into view.

Spock swallowed. “Your sacrifice is commendable, however the senseless slaughter of yourselves and the other refugees will accomplish nothing.”

 Muriah beckoned to Spock and Uhura. “Come with me. There’s something I want to show you.”

They scrambled up a ledge where Muriah pointed and whispered, “Look.”

Tiberius and several of the refugees huddled together in a group, working together side by side were Vulcans, Romulans, humans and even a Klingon hybrid. In silence they watched as each individual contributed to the process.

Muriah smiled and turned towards Spock. “You have taught me well. There are always possibilities.”

***

“What do you mean that Spock and Uhura beamed down over an hour ago?” Kirk raged into his communicator.

Lieutenant Kyle’s precise clipped British accent came out in hurried tones. “Well, sir Mister Spock said that he and Uhura were beaming down on your orders.”

“Fine, that will be all Lieutenant, but I expect a full report when I come aboard. Kirk out.” Kirk swore as he flipped his communicator shut.

“What’s wrong, Jim? Has Spock gone AWOL?” McCoy rasped.

Kirk slammed his fist into his palm. “Spock and Uhura have both gone off.”

McCoy grinned as he rocked on his heels. “Oh really? I didn’t think the green-blooded bastard had it in him.”

Kirk grimaced in McCoy’s direction. “Knock it off, Bones this is serious. He and Uhura have beamed down to the planet’s surface against orders and they’ve had an hour’s head start. God, only knows what they’ve gotten themselves into.”

McCoy’s expression became grim as he looked off into the distance. A nuance not lost to Kirk’s practiced eye. “What is it Bones?”

McCoy worked his jaw back and forth as he fingered his chin. “You’re not going to like it, Jim.”

“Bones,” Kirk roared, “I already don’t like it. Now spill it. That’s a direct order from your Captain.”

McCoy glared at Kirk for a moment or two and began to rock on his heels. “I’ve heard talk among the refugees that there is going to be some sort of attempt to stop the Klingon arms exchange.”

Kirk looked at McCoy and whispered, “They’ll be killed, Bones.” He looked around and then grabbed a young security officer by the arm. “Lieutenant, has the Potemkin arrived yet?”

The Lieutenant’s face brightened at being hailed by Kirk. “Yes, Sir. She’s in standard orbit now.”

Kirk smiled as he saluted. “Good, carry on.”

The Lieutenant grinned, saluted back and ran off. Kirk envied him. For the Lieutenant had never seen piles of bodies slaughtered by Klingon disruptors. Kirk had. It was a sight he didn’t want to see repeated.

Kirk glanced around at the organized chaos of the landing party until he spotted Sulu directing different groups to selected beam up points.

“Lieutenant Sulu,” Kirk called out.

Sulu murmured directions to a subordinate, making his way to where Kirk and McCoy stood. “Yes, Captain?” Sulu asked.

“Sulu, I need you to hold the fort down. The Potemkin will be sending down teams to assist you.” Kirk ordered.

Sulu smiled, showing brilliant white teeth. “Yes, sir.”

McCoy didn’t like the scheming look in Kirk’s eyes. “Bone, you’ve got to get me some native clothes.”

McCoy held up his hands. “Jim, I’m not getting involved in this. Just because Spock and Uhura want to go off and get themselves killed doesn’t mean you have to follow suit.”

Kirk’s eyes glittered with his own brand of determination. “Bones, please, trust me.”

McCoy sighed, knowing there was no dissuading him. “I don’t like this. I don’t like it a bit.”

Kirk grinned as McCoy’s shoulders sagged in defeat. “Fine, but don’t blame me if that pointy eared hobgoblin gets us all killed.”

***

Once Muriah and Tiberius had introduced Spock and Uhura to everyone in the camp they finally made their way to a tent. Uhura took Muriah by the hand and led her to a secluded corner. “Muriah,” she whispered, “you look exhausted.”

Muriah patted Uhura’s arm. “I am fine, but I have a secret to tell you. Tiberius and I have completed our bonding ceremony and I think I’m pregnant.”

Uhura’s eyes grew wide. “Then you must get to the Enterprise as soon as possible.”

Muriah grabbed Uhura’s wrist. No, you must promise me you won’t tell anyone. No one knows, not even Tiberius.”

“This goes against my better judgement, but fine I promise,” Uhura said, taking Muriah’s hands in her own.


	44. Beauty and Betrayal

Muriah put a finger to her lips as Spock and Tiberius approached.

“What are you two conspiring about?” Tiberius asked laying a hand on Muriah’s shoulder and smiling at Uhura.

Uhura’s wide innocent eyes looked into Tiberius’ without guile. “Nothing, just girl talk.” Muriah raised an eyebrow but didn’t refute Uhura’s explanation.

“Spock, I need you to make sure a friend of mine gets safe passage to the Enterprise,” Muriah said motioning for all of them to follow her.

As Uhura passed Spock, he took her elbow in a gentle grasp and whispered into her ear. “Lieutenant, just what are you up to?”

Uhura gazed into Spock’s eyes, prepared to stare him down, but felt annoyed when she became flustered instead. For a moment or two they became transfixed by one another. All the chaos around them forgotten. Uhura’s hands began to shake as Spock took a step nearer to her. What was he going to do? She closed her eyes when Spock made the gap between them even smaller. Then like a bucket of ice water Spock’s Vulcan half took over. “Lieutenant, are you quite well? Perhaps you should sit down.”

Uhura’s eyes flashed in annoyance. “I’m fine, Mister Spock. Now excuse me,” she said shoving away from Spock.

Spock stood looking after her, perplexed. “It seems as if you have angered her,” Tiberius commented looking at Spock’s confused face in amusement.

Spock nodded. “Apparently, although I have no idea what could have displeased her.”

Tiberius grinned. “Indeed? Well, think on it Spock. I have no doubt you will come to a logical conclusion eventually.”

Spock looked right then left and replied in a monotone voice. “Indeed.”

When they entered Muriah and Tiberius’ tent Uhura gasped when she spotted a large white cat sitting on a pile of cushions. The feline opened one green eye and hissed. This show of aggression did nothing to deter Uhura. She inched forward cooing.

“Lieutenant Uhura, that is not a common earth house cat. It’s a Vulcan desert cat and they are quite ferocious.” Spock said inching away from the hissing feline.

Muriah stepped forward and scooped the big cat up in her arms. “Nonsense she’s as tame as a kitten.”

Tiberius arched an eyebrow staring down at the green scratches on his arm. “Indeed.”

Both women ignored him while Uhura made on over the beautiful animal. “Her coat is so soft and dense,” Uhura said petting the cat and scratching underneath her chin.

“She likes you,” Muriah said praising the cat for behaving. “Tiberius bought her for me. She was in a cage poor thing, her coat was matted and she was as thin as a stick.”

Tiberius came and stood beside his wife. “Muriah is always wanting to rescue something.”

Muriah ginned at Tiberius and said, “Yes, much like yourself.” For a moment they both stared into each other’s eyes forgetting about Spock and Uhura.

Spock watched the scene before him and swallowed in an attempt to quell the empty feeling that made his throat ache and his chest feel like stone. As always the sound of Uhura’s voice steadied him.

“What’s her name?” Uhura asked.

Muriah grinned and replied, “T’Pau.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, for the surly looking cat did resemble Vulcan’s leader. “I do not think that name is appropriate, Muriah.”

Muriah started to laugh, then her expression sobered when they heard a far off explosion. “Spock, she means the world to me. Please keep her safe. I will come for her later. She travels very well and I’m sure she will be an absolute angel.” Spock looked at the creature in doubt but did not refute Muriah. “I wanted to take her to earth someday. What is earth like, Spock?”  She asked.

Spock considered for a moment. How was he to describe the cold planet with its contradictory inhabitants? Then he looked over at Uhura stroking the cat. Her dark fingers were a contrast to the cat’s white coat. The beauty of her interacting with the feline took Spock’s breath away. “It and its inhabitants are beautiful.”  He answered softly, as if in one of Vulcan’s sacred places.

Muriah smiled. “Just as I thought. Spock it is time for us to leave. You and Uhura must beam back to the Enterprise or join your landing party. It is too dangerous to stay with us. Plus, T’Pau needs to be protected until we can collect her. This is not your fight.”

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. “Any fight that has to do with inequality is every sentient being’s fight.”

Muriah walked over and put T’Pau in a large carrier. “Spock, please get her to the Enterprise where she will be safe.”

Spock looked at the cat through the metal bars, then he glanced over at Uhura. “Yes, I will make sure she is safe.”

While Uhura was saying good-bye to Muriah, Spock took the opportunity to send a signal up to the Enterprise. A moment later a whirring sound overtook Uhura and the cat, their features blurred out of focus but not before Spock noted the look of outrage and betrayal on Uhura’s face. Her mouth opened in a round oval and her eyes bore through the complex beam of the transporter straight to Spock’s heart, a straight shot that sliced into his essence-his katra.

Tiberius came to stand beside Spock. “Spock, I can’t help feeling that you just made tactical error. Uhura is going to be quite displeased.”

Spock glanced over at Tiberius in annoyance. “Really Tiberius, your ability to sum up the situation is quite uncanny.”

Tiberius grinned. “Touché, my brother.”

Muriah smiled at them both, shaking her head. “You’re not getting me to comment on that one.”

Spock took a moment to compose himself, then he turned towards Tiberius. “I want to assist you however I can. I will brief Captain Kirk when it becomes necessary to do so.” He waited for a reply, none came.

Distracted by Tiberius’ lack of comment Spock didn’t feel the pain of the Vulcan nerve pinch until it was too late. “Muriah must have remembered more than I assumed,” he thought just as all went black.

Muriah gazed down at Spock’s limp body. “Live long and prosper my friend,” she whispered, then took her husband’s hand.


	45. Revolution

Kirk knew that when he reached the square he had made a tactical error. Hundreds of people were pouring into the small space. He would never find Spock and Uhura at this rate. _I’ve got to get out of this crowd. It’s too dangerous._ Though he attempted to work his way towards the outer perimeter of the square, Kirk failed and was soon swept away in the throng.  The crush of unwashed bodies along with the scalding temperature outside made him nauseous.

Then the crowd became silent when a figure walked to the front held and up his hands. “Freedom for all. Down with slavery. Reform not revolution.” He shouted. The crowd began to echo back. The noise so deafening that Kirk felt disorientated from the cacophony. Then a hush fell over the assembly and he felt a sense of dread. Soldiers. They came and surrounded the outsides of the square. Whatever happened there would be no escape. Like robots they all paused, then simultaneously began to fire into the crowd.

Klingon disruptor shots ripped through the air. A disbelief settled over the protestors, then panic ensued. They screamed. They ran. They bled. They died. Kirk felt himself thrown to the ground. A body fell on top of him knocking the air out of his lungs. He covered his head with his hands, struggling to breathe. He glanced up in time to see a child explode into a pinkish pulp. A sign with the words, ‘Freedom’, still clutched in his small tattered hands.

Anger, revulsion and fear made Kirk’s stomach churn but he ignored the pain, making his way to the center of the square where some of the revolutionaries had decided to make a stand. He slipped across the blood slicked stones towards them. When he reached the small group, someone clapped him on the back.

“Welcome,” a voice shouted into his ear.

***

Tears fell down Tiberius and Muriah’s cheeks. They never expected the city guards to fire on their own people.

“Need some help?” A familiar voice asked.

Muriah turned around in surprise to find James T. Kirk loading a weapon. “Captain, what are you doing here?”

Kirk grinned. “I was looking for my first officer and got caught up in all this.” He then gestured at the chaos around them.

“He is safe and so is Uhura. You must leave immediately.” Muriah said and ducked when disruptor fire zoomed above their heads.

“Wow, that was close,” Kirk shouted and reloaded.

“Captain, you can’t be here. What about the prime directive?” Muriah countered, then ducked down.

Kirk sighed. “This is self-defense. Star Fleet doesn’t have an issue with that. But my first officer is going to have a lot to answer for.”

Tiberius slunk down beside Kirk. “Captain, you must get my wife to safety.”

Muriah shook her head. “No, I won’t leave you.”

Tiberius took her arm. “You must go.”

Muriah shook her head again. “No.”

Tiberius looked into her eyes. “If you don’t care about your own safety, what about that of our child?”

Her eyes opened wider. “You knew?”

“Yes, I could hear its heartbeat two months ago.” Tiberius replied, smoothing a lock of Muriah’s hair back from her face.

A burrowing sound to his left caught Kirk’s attention. _Shit, Klingon heat seeking grenades._ He thought when a red halo formed around his body. Though he rolled to the side, he knew his reaction would not be quick enough. A deafening explosion roared around him and he screamed when the heat seared his flesh. He dropped to the ground and began to roll in order to put out the greenish-red flame that licked at his arm.  
Then Kirk felt cool hands on his temples. A mind melded with his, making the pain dissipate. “Spock?” He whispered. His eyes fluttered open and instead of a pair of obsidian eyes, a pair of green eyes looked into his.

“Captain, can you hear me?” Muriah mind spoke. Her voice was so soft that Kirk was unsure whether he imagined it or not.

Kirk nodded, then rasped. “We’ve got to get out of here. The soldiers have Klingon heat seeking grenades.”

“Captain, can you stand?” Muriah asked aloud.

After a few failed attempts, Kirk shook his head. “No, you and Tiberius need to leave me. Go, your odds of survival aren’t very great if you stay with me.”

Muriah raised an eyebrow. “Captain, I am fully capable of calculating the odds of my survival.”

Kirk wanted to laugh or at the very least come back with a witty retort, but all he could muster up was a weak command. “Go, that’s an order.”

“Sorry, we don’t take orders from you, Captain,” Tiberius replied in a firm tone. Then he picked Kirk up and slung him over his shoulder.

***

McCoy ran his tricorder over yet another victim. They were coming in faster than he could evaluate them. He swore aloud. “Damnit, I’m a Doctor not an assembly line worker. I need help over here.” Then he rubbed his eyes in a futile effort to erase the visions of carnage that threatened to overload his optic senses.

“Doctor McCoy?”

McCoy turned to see Sulu’s sweat streaked face close to his own. “Doctor, ….”

When Sulu’s voice trailed off McCoy shook him. “Damnit man, what is it?”

Sulu swallowed. “It’s the Captain. He’s just been brought in to triage.”

McCoy took one look at Sulu’s bleak expression and knew it was bad. His heart sank, knowing it was too much to hope that he would see Kirk’s smiling face unscathed. Then the Doctor in him took over and he ran in the direction that Sulu pointed to. Kirk lay unconscious on a stretcher. His right side was badly burned and his left leg looked as if it had been through a meat grinder. McCoy flipped open his communicator. It seemed forever before Scotty’s voice answered him. “This is Doctor McCoy; I need you to have an emergency team stand by. It’s the Captain. He’s been hit by a heat seeking grenade.”

“Sweet Jesus, what’s he gotten himself into this time?” Scotty exclaimed. “I’m locking on to him now.”

“Damn you Jim,” McCoy muttered after Kirk’s body shimmered out of view.

 


	46. Futile Oaths

Spock opened his eyes, adjusting to his surroundings. The drumming of the medical support above his head told him that he was in sick bay. He propped himself up on one elbow, looking at the bed next to him. He was not alone. _Jim **,**_ he thought when he looked at Kirk’s prone figure, deprived of its normal energy by the injuries inflicted by the Klingon grenades. He swung his legs to the ground and attempted to stand.

A familiar voice growled at him. “Spock, back in bed now.”

Spock looked up into McCoy’s blue eyes, searching their blue depths for answers. “The Captain, what happened?”

“What happened? What happened? He went after you and Lieutenant Uhura when you two went for an unauthorized joyride in the middle of a war zone.”

“Doctor, I did not know that Lieutenant Uhura was going to follow me and as for the term joyride I am somewhat confused. To go on a joyride would indicate that the Lieutenant and I had stolen a craft of some kind for the purpose of going on a pleasurable, thrill seeking journey. I assure you that this was not the case.”

A smile twitched at the corner of Spock’s lips when an enraged expression overcame McCoy’s facial features. “Why you green-blooded ingrate. Is that all the thanks I get for saving your hide?”

“Doctor, it is your Hippocratic oath to treat me, you could do no less; therefore….”

A groan from the other bed silenced Spock. “Bones, Spock, knock it off.” When he attempted to sit up, Kirk found himself right down on his back again. “Bones, who has control of the ship?”

Spock sat up, determined not to be left out of the conversation. “Doctor, did Lieutenant Uhura make it aboard the Enterprise safely?”

Kirk grimaced, “Bones who has control of my ship?”

McCoy put his hands on his hips. “Nurse Chapel, I need two sedative hypo sprays, STAT. Oh, and don’t bother putting the numbing devices on the ends. I’ll inject them the old fashioned way and it’s going to hurt.”

When Nurse Chapel rolled a cart into the room, Spock and Kirk became silent. McCoy grinned, rubbing his hands together. “Now that’s more like it. Jim, the ship is in good hands, Lieutenant Sulu is in command. Spock, Uhura is safe at her post and if she’s not on duty she’s most likely looking after that creature that beamed aboard with her.”

Kirk moved to sit up again, then changed his mind and leaned back. “What creature?”

“The creature is a Vulcan Feline, she’s similar to a house cat.” Spock answered, while still lying on his back.

“A cat aboard the Enterprise, I’m allergic,” Kirk raged.

“Captain, Vulcan felines do not have the same dander as earth house cats. Her biology is not something that would trigger an allergic reaction in a human. You see…”

“I don’t care. The Enterprise is a Starfleet Constellation Starship, not an animal shelter. I want that cat off my ship. Now what’s the situation below?”

McCoy looked down. “It’s a War Zone, Jim. All medical personnel were pulled out about two hours ago. Now, you need to rest. That leg of yours needs to heal, unless you want a twisted knarred stump instead. Spock, you took a blow to the cranium. I have no doubt that your Vulcan constitution will see you through, but I will need to observe the human half for the next few hours. So, it’s silence or the hypo spray.”

Kirk and Spock both leaned back like model patients, but McCoy knew better. They couldn’t be trusted. He sighed, slipped a numbing shield over the end of each hypo spray, then he signaled Nurse Chapel, making hand gestures that she was to give Kirk an injection, while he did the same to Spock.

When the hypo spray, eased into his flesh, Spock’s eyes flew open. “Doctor, you lied.”

McCoy grinned. “You bet your sweet ass I did. I’m not Vulcan, besides the Hippocratic Oath states, ‘First do no harm,’ and trust me if you two remain conscious, I’ll be tempted to break a limb or two. So, you see the hypo spray was the only logical choice.”

Spock nodded, slurring his words. “Why, Doctor I must compliment you. Your logic was flawless.”

McCoy basked in the glory. “Spock, repeat that one more time.”

“He’s asleep, Doctor,” Nurse Chapel said in a soft voice.

McCoy put his hands on his hips. “Well, isn’t that just typical. The one time I want him to repeat something and he just conks out. I wouldn’t doubt if he’s faking it.” He then observed the medical readings above the bed and sighed. “Well, Nurse I do believe that our Captain and his First Officer will be out for a while.”

***

Tiberius, Muriah along with a group of rebel slaves ran through the chaotic streets, attempting to make their way to a space port.

“Muriah, you must let me attempt to contact the Enterprise. I want you to be safe,” Tiberius breathed when they stopped to rest.

Muriah shook her head. “No, I won’t leave you. Besides we are going to need every hand on deck if we are going to confiscate a vessel.”

Tiberius stroked the side of his wife’s face. “Logical as ever my dear.”

Muriah looked back at him, basking in his love. “Together forever, right?”

Tiberius smiled, ignoring the sounds of battle that echoed around them. “Yes, forever, always.”

When they finally reached Babylon 2’s main space port, they all wanted to cheer, but were forced to settle for a nod of triumph from Tiberius. “We’re looking for the largest smuggler’s vessel we can find. It will be powerful, but not enough to catch the notice of the Klingons. They are hidden on the other side of the moon and must be forced to come out into the open where the Federation can see them.”

A voice in the group spoke up. “What if there is a cloaked bird of prey?”

Tiberus sighed, “Let us hope not. A smuggler’s vessel is no match for a bird of prey.” Then he took his wife’s hand and they headed towards a large ship at the end of the dock. There were no guards in sight. _This is too easy,_ Tiberius thought when they walked right up to the ship, blew its security type pad open with an improvised disruptor and boarded.

Muriah wrinkled her nose when the musty odors of the ship assailed her acute sense of smell. “God, that stench is wretched.”

Tiberius arched an eyebrow. “Indeed, it appears that smugglers do not emphasize personal hygiene.”


	47. Contraditions

Spock found it illogical that he could gain peace from anyone or anything, yet the giant white feline provided him with just the tranquility he needed. His eyes closed. _I’m exhausted. Vulcans don’t get tired._ He thought of Uhura and his chest ached. _Then again maybe half-human one’s do._ He closed his eyes, willing the pain from his soul’s contradictions to lull him to sleep. The cat, seeing her objective was accomplished crawled on Spock’s stomach, attempting to purr away his mind numbing loneliness.

Kirk felt as if someone had run him through a transporter beam several times. His body ached and his mind felt drained of its normal vitality. While he lay safe in his bed, civil war raged on the planet beneath him. _I must find out what’s happening. I want to be on the bridge of my ship._

McCoy grinned, when he noticed Kirk attempting to feign sleep. “Jim, I know you’re awake. I’m a Doctor, remember?”

Kirk sighed, then sat up. “Bones, I need to get back to the bridge.”

McCoy ran a scanner over Kirk’s body, then shook his head. “Sorry, Jim, your body’s not ready to return to duty and if I can put in my two cents, neither is your mental state.”

Kirk inched himself higher. “Just let me go for a walk.”

McCoy hated the desperate note in Kirk’s voice. It made him feel guilty. “Jim, you can go for a walk during your physical therapy session, but I not going to let you go galivanting around the ship free range. You have no idea what I had to do to put you back together. It’s a miracle that…”

Kirk held up his hands. “Alright, Bones, I don’t need a blow by blow of the medical miracles you performed.”

McCoy scowled. “Jim, you’re a wonderful friend and Captain but a lousy patient.”

Kirk grinned. “Why thank you, Doctor?”

“Stop that now. I don’t another smart ass in my medical bay, Spock’s enough.”

Kirk’s grin faded. “How is Spock?”

McCoy shrugged. “I’ve checked him out. He’s a hundred percent fit, but there’s something…something off.”

“I’m worried about him, Bones. He seems more…more withdrawn than usual.”

McCoy chuckled, then shook his head. “Look at us, attempting to judge whether a Vulcan is withdrawn or not.”

Kirk rubbed the edge of the blanket covering him. “It’s not the Vulcan half I’m worried about.”

McCoy frowned. “It seems like you’re not happy unless you have something to worry about. Now lean back rest. That’s an order.”

Kirk leaned back, closing his eyes. “Perhaps, you’re right, Bones.” Sleep didn’t come though, only unbidden memories, the surge of triumph when he grabbed the Klingon weapons, then the intense pain when the heat seeking grenade tore through his leg, reducing it to a pile of pulp. His screams, followed by the smell of his burning flesh. _I’m going to die. Spock?_ Then everything had blacked out.

The next thing he had remembered was McCoy’s voice shouting, “Jim, we’re beaming you up and don’t even think of dying on me. It wouldn’t be logical.” Kirk was sure he had smiled, even though McCoy said he hadn’t.

Spock awoke with the giant feline still sleeping on his chest. His lower back had a cramp in it and his arm was twisted at an odd angle, but he endured it, not wanting to disturb the cat. He envied her peaceful slumber. A book of Vulcan poetry lay beside him. He picked it up, turning to one of his favorite passages.

‘To all you beings whom envy us, you must be unaware, of all the things that bind us and keep us forever ensnared. The private hells that bind you, will someday cease to be. But keep in mind the Vulcan soul is never free to be. Logic keeps our sanity. Logic controls fear. Logic solves all problems, except the lonely years. When the human soul gets broken, it will soon be healed, but the Vulcan soul will shatter if it ever learns to feel. So, we must protect you from ourselves and keep our barriers high. We must be brave and stand alone. We must never learn to cry. So, when you laugh or even weep, be thankful for your release. The Vulcan soul must meditate to finally obtain peace. So, my eyes grow very dim, they flicker and lose their sight, and another shadow disappears within Vulcan’s moonless night.’

Spock looked at the date of the poem, it was written about one hundred years after Surak’s death. No name was given, it just stated that the poem had been composed by a Vulcan philosopher. Spock read on: ‘Do not mourn my death, beloved. I will meet you on the steps of Mt. Selya, where the Vulcan sands burn bright. There we shall be one forever, touching, your mind to mine, parted, yet never parted. My soul shall search for yours, incomplete until our Katras blend once more.’

Spock lay back and pondered the philosopher’s words. _What if his love were not Vulcan? Would they still be able to clasp each other, blending their Katra’s after death took them? What of his mother and father? Would their Katra’s be joined after death? It was a sobering thought. I shall search for the answer, logically, but what if there were no answers. What then? Logic. I must focus._

            ###

Talerath watched the Enterprise with a mixture of sorrow and triumph. She stood alone surrounded by Federation humanitarian ships. They would be no match for the cloaked bird of prey that stalked them.

###

Kirk grimaced when his physical therapist ran him through another round of grueling exercises.  “Shit,” Kirk swore looking down at his sweat soaked body.

The physical therapist grimaced, “Sorry, sir.”

“No, need to apologize. I’m just frustrated.”

“Understandable, sir.”

Kirk looked down at his leg; it would heal but it would scar a painful reminder of the Klingon grenade. He was just about to gear himself up for another round, when he felt a tremor rock the hull. “What the hell was that?”

“I have no idea, maybe an atmospheric disturbance, sir?”

The next jolt sent them both flying. Kirk was the first to scramble to his feet. “That was no atmospheric disturbance, Lieutenant. We’re under attack and…” The rest of his sentence was muted by the glaring sound and brilliant flashing lights of red alert status.

###

Muriah and the rest of the makeshift crew gasped when the bird of prey decloaked. “My god, what is that bird of prey after?” Tiberius whispered.

A cold grip of fear, clutched at Muriah’s stomach. “They’re after the Enterprise.”


	48. Cradle of Death

Muriah watched in horror when the bird of prey fired upon the Enterprise. She then clutched at Tiberius’ arm. “We must help them.”

Tiberius grimaced. “How? We are no match for a bird of prey.”

“We are small but we could out maneuver her, giving the Enterprise more time.”

Tiberius sighed. “We must all agree. This could be a suicide mission.”

The small crew all looked at one another and nodded. “The Federation is our only chance at freedom.”

Tiberius then took his wife’s hand. “I am only agreeing to this on one condition. You must take the escape pod.”

Muriah shook her head. “I will not leave you.”

“Muriah, you must. Please do it for our unborn child.”

***

The bridge of the Enterprise rocked with each new hit, while Sulu called out stats. Uhura forced herself to remain calm in the midst of chaos. A ping on her board drew her attention away from the rest of the crew. “Sir, there’s a message coming in.”

“What now?” Kirk growled.

Uhura turned in her chair. “Captain, you’re back.” Her smile froze when she noticed how ashen his complexion appeared. She then asked the question no one else dared. “Sir, are you alright?”

Her soft voice calmed Kirk, until another blast rocked the bridge. “Lieutenant, I’m fit for duty.”

McCoy’s voice cut through his bravado. “The hell you are…Sir.”

Kirk frowned, not able to come up with a quick retort. “Lieutenant, the message…now.”

“It’s from a trader ship, Sir. Tiberius and a small group of rebels were attempting to make it aboard the Enterprise when the bird of prey attacked. They are going to attempt to act as a diversion.” Uhura then paused, listening to the rest of the message. “Sir, Muriah has gone into labor.”

“We can’t bring our shields down. I’m afraid they’re on their own.”

***

Tiberius wrung his hands, unable to calm himself or his wife. _I won’t let them die, but what can I do? I’m a healer not a warrior._ A voice next to him jolted Tiberius from his thoughts.

“Sir, I have an idea.”

***

“Sulu, target their weapons systems, now.” Kirk ordered.

Sulu swore when he missed his target.

“Sulu, come on.”

“I’m trying Sir, doing what I can.”

Scotty’s voice cut through the sirens. “Captain, we can’t take much more of this.”

“Tell me something I don’t know Mister Scott. Scotty is there any way we can bring our shields down for a few seconds?”

“Bring our shields down. Ach, you must be joking Captain, we’ll be lucky if there are any shields.”

Kirk sighed, looking into Uhura’s brown eyes. “I’m sorry,” he mouthed.

Uhura nodded, turning back to her post. The bridge doors swished open, admitting Spock. “Where’ve you been, Mister Spock?” Kirk snapped.

Spock didn’t reply, he just went to his station. When another blast shook the ship, Uhura stumbled into him. He held her in his arms a moment longer than necessary, then steadied her before making his way to his post. “Captain, there is a small ship approaching the bird of prey.”

“Put it on screen.”

“My god, “McCoy gasped.” they’ll be killed, fried, incinerated...”

“Bones, stop. I think we all get the picture.” Kirk then tightened his jaw, while he attempted to think of a way to save both ships. After a few moments, he grinned. “Sulu, I want you to aim everything you got at that small ship, but delay the charge to half-second intervals.”

Sulu turned away from Uhura and McCoy’s horror stricken faces. “Yes, Sir.”

Lieutenant Uhura, get that small ship on the com and scramble the message.

***

Tiberius and another crew member listened to Kirk’s instructions with skepticism, then admiration. They both looked at one another. “Well, Kirk’s either a genius or a mad man, either way we have no options.” Tiberius glanced over to where Muriah lay, attempting to rest, then he locked eyes with each crew member. “Do as he says.”

***

Talareth looked on in disbelief when she saw the small ship heading straight towards them. She then held up her hand. “Cease fire.”

Her communications officer looked back. “Commander, we are receiving a message from the small ship. “It’s in Romulan.”

***

The bridge crew erupted in applause when the firing stopped. “It’ looks like it worked, Sir.”

Kirk frowned. “Don’t get too cocky, Mister Sulu. They’ve still got to avoid our timed release torpedoes.”

***

Talareth couldn’t believe her good fortune. The little ship contained a prize that she thought had been well beyond her grasp. It held the woman, that science experiment and her offspring would soon be in their hands. “Victory will be ours,” she shouted. “When they get closer, lower our shields. The Enterprise should be spent by now.” _My reward will be great, perhaps even a seat in the senate._

“Commander, the ship isn’t slowing. It’s going to ram right into us.”

“Evasive maneuvers. Pull them in with a tractor beam if you must. Do whatever it takes to get them in here. I want the woman alive.”

“Commander there all several women aboard.”

“Why does everything have to be so complicated? Just follow orders. Beam all the women aboard. We’ll sort them out later, then bomb that little ship to hell and back.”


	49. Bright Future

“Is our plan working Mister Sulu?”

Sulu grinned. “Yes, Sir, it is.”

Kirk rubbed his hands together, then punched a button on his chair. “Mister Chekov, this is going to be a tricky transfer. Are you up to it?”

“Yes, Sir,” Chekov answered.

Kirk smiled. When he first met Pavel, he could catch every other word and that was about it. He remembered asking Spock for a Universal Translator to decipher the young Russian’s accent. However, with work and patience he could understand Chekov even when his voice chattered away, fueled by adrenaline.

***

Talareth drummed her fingers on the armrest of her command chair. “Let me know when they are in transport range.”

“Commander, someone has already locked on to them.”

“What? Who is beaming them up?”

“It’s the Enterprise, Commander.”

Talareth whirled around in her chair. “Fire on them now.” She then smiled. _Very clever, Captain Kirk._

***

“Mister Chekov, has everyone been beamed aboard?” Kirk shouted.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Sulu, blow that Romulan ship to hell.”

Sulu grinned. “Yes, Sir.”

The bridge crew watched as the Romulan Bird of Prey disintegrated into little molecules of light. Kirk sighed. He hated waste. Spock bowed his head, ignoring the burn in his stomach when the Enterprise was forced to defend itself in such an aggressive manner.

Uhura came over and laid a hand on his arm. “At least they went quickly,” she whispered, so that only Spock would hear her.

Spock covered her slim brown hand with his own. “Yes, thank you, Lieutenant.”

Kirk watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. _Maybe Bones is right. Maybe there is something between Spock and Uhura. Hmm, fascinating._

“Jim, are you quite through up there? I’ve got a woman in labor, here.” McCoy growled over the speaker.

Kirk leaned back and smiled. “Well, it looks as if we are going to have a small edition to the crew very soon.”

***

Muriah leaned back following McCoy’s instructions, while Tiberius spoke words of encouragement in her mind. _I love you dearest. You’re almost there. Stay with me._

McCoy looked up at Muriah’s blood pressure readings in alarm. “Nurse Chapel, get me some Trinadol. We’ve got to get her pressure down.”

Tiberius’ face paled when he looked over at McCoy. “Doctor, will the drug hurt the baby?”

The tension of the situation reached a boiling point with McCoy and he snapped. “I’m a Doctor and a damn good one.”

Tiberius bowed his head. “Yes, of course, you have my apology.”

McCoy’s expression softened. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

Tiberius nodded, then stepped back.

“We are going to have to take the baby C-section. Nurse Chapel help me get an operating module set up.”

Muriah looked at McCoy with a wild expression, her eyes filled with pain. “McCoy, please I want to have my baby natural.”

McCoy smoothed her hair back from her damp forehead. “If we don’t do this the baby will be in danger. Now lean back, shut your eyes and when you open them there will be a precious baby by your side.”

Muriah nodded, then leaned back and closed her eyes.

***

“Jim, are you there?” McCoy’s excited came over the com.

Kirk smiled, thinking that if sounded as if McCoy himself were the father. “Well, Bones, what have we got?”

“A healthy baby boy. Muriah’s fine. Tiberius is fine. Everything’s fine.”

“Congratulate, the new parents for me.”

“Will do, will do.”

Kirk laughed. “He’s probably handing out cigars in sick bay as we speak.”

Spock cocked his head to one side. “Cigars? Why would Doctor McCoy hand out carcinogens after the birth of a baby?”

Kirk and the bridge crew laughed. “It’s an old Earth custom. When a baby was born, the father used to hand out cigars.”

Spock arched an eyebrow. “Most illogical.”

Kirk smiled, then sobered, thinking how simple things must have been on long ago Earth. _Sometimes ignorance is bliss._

***

Kirk, McCoy, Uhura and Spock all stared down at the small infant resting in Muriah’s arms. “He’s beautiful,” Uhura whispered.

McCoy rocked on his heels. “That he is.”

Kirk took a quick look. “Yes, very nice. Spock, your turn.”

Spock gave Kirk a disparaging glance, then looked at the baby that rested in Muriah’s arms. His small pointed ears, fingers and toes were perfect. _So, small, yet so perfect. I wonder if I will ever have a son of my own?_

Muriah reached over and laid her hand on Spock’s arm, then she Vulcan mind spoke, _You will, Spock you will. You won’t always be alone._

Spock nodded, then asked in a monotone voice. “What is the child’s name?”

Muriah looked over at her husband and smiled. “His name is Nero.”

The baby opened its eyes and fixated on Spock. Spock looked back, wondering why he felt a strong aversion towards the child.

McCoy grinned. “Well, he’s looking right at you.”

“Yes, he seems almost malevolent.”

Uhura frowned. “Shame on you, Mister Spock, he’s just a baby.”

Spock didn’t reply. Kirk cleared his throat. “Well, here’s to baby Nero and the bright future that awaits him. Bones, have you got some of that Saurian Brandy around here?”

“Coming right up, Jim.”

Spock drifted towards a quieter space in the room, watching all the participants while they laughed and toasted to the new baby.

Kirk looked around the room, until he spotted Spock. “Spock, what are you doing over here? The little fellow really creeped you out, didn’t he?”

Spock paused. “There is something about him, like I’ve seen him before.”

Kirk frowned. “Yeah, there is something about him.” Then he laughed. “Come on Spock, we’ve been under a great deal of strain.”

Spock nodded. “Of course, Jim.”

***

Uhura hugged Muriah one more time before she stepped on to the transporter platform. “You must keep in touch and let me know how you are all getting on.”

Muriah nodded. “Tiberius is very excited about his position with a mining company. He will be able to still be a healer and work as a foreman. It will be hard work but we are both use to hardship. As long as we have each other that’s all that matters.”

Uhurah nodded, stepping back. Then the transporter took their forms away. Spock stared after them, noting the last thing he saw were Baby Nero’s dark eyes.

Kirk clapped his hands together. “Well, time to get back to work. It’s time for our own bright future to continue.”

“Yes, Sir,” everyone replied in unison.

“Spock, you look as if someone just walked over your grave.” McCoy said.

Spock arched an eyebrow. “Doctor, I fail to understand the reference. If I were dead and in my grave, I would be unaware of what transpired above me. Besides, Vulcan’s don’t bury their dead as humans do. We…”

“Oh, never mind,” McCoy sputtered.

Spock took a deep breath. “As you wish, Doctor. I was not the one who brought the subject up.”

Kirk stepped in between Spock and McCoy. “Gentlemen, time to get back to work and go where no one has gone before.”

“Yes, Captain,” they both intoned.

Kirk grinned. _I have my own little family to look after. May we all live long and prosper as we go where no one has gone before._


End file.
